A New Found Power
by Shark Spartan
Summary: What if Ichigo had the power to control more that one Zanpakuto? Well here is my take on it after watching the Zanpakuto rebellion. First story Rated M for language and future chapters.Ichigo/Zanpakuto female harem
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction and I got this idea after watching the Zanpakutou Rebellion and after reading the manga. I don't own anything. No flames please. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo, in a ferocious fight, saw the sad look Tensa Zangetsu gave when Ichigo learned the final Getsuga Tenshou. As he looked at Zangetsu, he felt no pain when the Zanpakutou was inside him. Just one thing hurt at the time, when he had a final look at Zangetsu.

"Good bye, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt the world around him fall apart as he descended into the abyss of his inner world. He felt the sorrow surge though his body as he fell. He spoke but only to return a farewell.

"Goodbye, Zangetsu".

Ichigo felt tears forming but did not care. He knows the attacks would be his last. The darkness engulfs his vision. Ichigo closes his eyes as he waits for it all to end.

**(Morning 6:50 AM)**

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat and found a lone tear trailing his right cheek. Wiping it away, he remembers, "Right, it was just a dream".

He sees his substitute soul reaper badge on his desk. Ichigo picks it up, takes a deep breath, and exhales. A year has passed since rescuing Rukia and now he was back in the world of the living.

Ichigo sits in his bed, for ten minutes, thinking about his past life as a soul reaper. All of a sudden, Ichigo is attacked with a flying kick. Still having his sharp as ever reflexes, Ichigo grabs his assailant's leg and tosses him out the window.

Irritated, Ichigo yells out the window, "Damn it, Dad, you're still going to keep doing this!?"

Ishin, with a huge grin, yells from a small crater formed due to his fall, "Got to keep you sharp, Son!"

Ichigo let out a small smile and said to himself, "Yeah."

He went downstairs to eat breakfast and sees Yuzu and Karin eating breakfast. Yuzu calls to her brother in her happy tone.

"Morning Ichigo hurry and come eat breakfast! It's going to get cold!"

Karin sits there eating her meal in peace, not saying a word. Ichigo grabs a piece of toast.

"Sorry, I have something to do at school early, so save the rest for me later."

Yuzu is a bit stumped about his behavior.

"Okay", she whispers as he walks out the door.

Walking to school he still can't shake the thought of that dream. It felt so real.

"Damn, well it can't be helped", he thinks to himself.

Still, he cannot help but smile because he finally was done with fighting with the soul society. He would still need to do the city "clean up" for hollows, but for him, it was no big deal.

At school he bid hello to Orihime and they left to class together. Orihime started the conversation by asking him if he is ready for the new school year and what he had been up to.

He replied, "you know, the little things."

They arrive at their class. Chad nods hello as he walks by the two to his desk. Uryu pushes up his glasses slightly when he sees Ichigo. The teacher finally arrives.

"Alright class, sit down and let's get started."

With that the students sat down and prepared for the lesson.  
>Ichigo could not focus in class because of the dream. It was as if he knew it was going to happen.<p>

'_But_ _it was a dream, right? Or was it trying to tell me something..._' Ichigo was thinking calmly because he did not want to stress himself out, but found it hard not to. He had that thought in the back of his head all day.

Lunch time came and Ichigo went to hang out with his friends on the rooftop. He tried to get the thought out of his head. Orihime came up to Ichigo and noticed that he was down.

"Ichigo are you okay? It seems something is bothering you today," she asks with a concerned look.

Ichigo saw her look and quickly got back from his thought, "No, I'm fine, Orihime. Really just distracted."

He does not want to worry her. Orihime felt he was holding back but she did not want to push it. Walking towards the stairs, Uryu and Chad caught up and talked about what they did on the weekend. Ichigo was happy that he was hanging out with his friends but the thought about losing Zangetsu was a parasite eating him.

School ends and Ichigo walks out with his friends. He felt that he had to find out what this dream was about.

Ichigo says in a serious tone, "I have to do something today, so I have to head out early".

The only one to reply was Orihime with a confused tone. "Okay, Ichigo. See you tomorrow," she said as he walks off.

Orihime asks Chad and Uryu, "Did you guys notice that Ichigo was acting different today? Like he was worrying about something?"

Uryu spoke up in a calm manner, "I also noticed this but what would he be lost in thought about?"

Chad just nods. He knows Ichigo is troubled.

Ichigo arrives home and goes straight to his room. He drops his bag and lays on his bed thinking, _'Man, I need answers, now!'_ So, he focused into his inner world with a determination to get answers.

He was standing on top of a skyscraper. There were dark storm clouds forming. The orange-haired boy looked on as Zangetsu was right in front of him. Zangetsu was looking at him with his brown narrow sunglasses, his long flowing overcoat that flares out into ragged ends, and his unkempt facial hair and long ragged black hair.

He finally said in a serious tone, "Ichigo, I have been expecting you."

Ichigo looked at him with a serious face.

He then saw his hollow with his smirk. "**Yo, King, it's been a while and I thought you didn't care about me,**" saying in a cocky manner with his smile to piss him off.

"Shut up! I have something to ask both of you" Ichigo said in a serious tone getting their attention, although his hollow still had his cocky grin on. "I wanted to know," Ichigo started out strong but ended in a pained tone, "What my dream was about and why was it so real?"

Zangetsu and his white double looked at each other and decided he needed to know what that was.

"Ichigo what you saw in your dream was the last thing we can teach you. It's called the final getsuga tenshou and it is the ultimate attack that will destroy anything or anyone in its way." Zangetsu said in his normal tone.

His hollow finished it with a dead serious face but still grinning in his cocky manner, "**But if you use it, King, then your power will be gone and you will be powerless and that's why we will not show you**."

Zangetsu saw Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought of the sheer power the attack has and at the fear of the huge sacrifice for that power.

"So you guys were showing me what might happen if I ever wanted that power?"

"Yes and that's why we won't teach it to you, unless it ever comes to that point. But we hope it never does."

Ichigo looked at both of them with determination, "It will never get to that point. I will get stronger and in time hope to never ask such a high price to pay."

The hollow saw how determined he was, "**You're damn right! Not while I'm here still alive and kicking ass, but remember, you have to earn my power!"**

Zangetsu looked at Ichigo, "Then prove it to me that you are a man of your word and get stronger."

Ichigo was hearing his name called. He started to leave his inner world but not before his hollow said his last words very clear with a widening grin and maniacal laugh, "**If you ever fail in battle, I will take your body and destroy everything in my way!"**

Ichigo awakens.

Ichigo gets up from his bed, looks out the window, and thinks about what was said in the hollow. _'Yeah, I have to get stronger so that sacrifice will not be made.' _He felt better about the fact that he will get stronger so that will never happen. Just after he thought that, a hollow is detected in Karakura town. He grabs his badge and presses it to his chest. His body fell onto the bed and he leaps out the window.**  
><strong>Inside Ichigo's inner world,Sode no Shirayuki stayed hidden from Ichigo until the time was right.

The hollow yells out "**Hey, you can come out now". **He grinned when she came out.

She was beautiful. She wears a white kimono with a huge light pink ribbon on her back. Her emerald blue hair complimented her emerald blue eyes. Her face and body are pale and her lips have a touch of pale rosy red, very light.

She sighed in sadness, "How much longer till I can face him?"

Zangetsu saw the saddened state that Sode no Shirayuki was in, "Soon. He just needs to get stronger so he can handle two Zanpakutous within his body. We must not stress his body out or it will start breaking down." he said with a small smile.

Sode no Shirayuki was still sad about not seeing her master even though she has barely been with him since the transfer of energy from Rukia.

Still feeling sad, she said with pride, "I have been there since Ichigo got his power, so why was I still dormant and you were active?"

Zangetsu remembered that day and then looked at her with a calm face, "At the time, Rukia was still there so you could not be shown because she would have went into a depressive state. Also because of that risk, I decided that you remain dormant 'til the time was right."

Sode no Shirayuki understood the situation but at least wanted a word in it.

Deciding not to argue about it, she went down from the skyscraper and into her part of the inner world. Sode no Shirayuki's part of the inner world was a valley of snow, no flowers could grow because of the cold temperatures. However, there was a vast amount of trees all over. There was a frozen lake where she would practice here dances. There was snow falling and it seemed peaceful. All that was heard was the wind blowing that added that touch of peace.

Sode no Shirayuki walked through the snow until she got to a tree and sat right under it. She let out a sigh, saying to herself "Soon I will get to see Ichigo then he will finally use me, and my power will be awaken." She repeated the words "_use me_" to herself. A faint blush started to show and she quickly got to her feet. "He probably won't think anything special of me... but what if he does?" Her small blush reddened to a regular blush and she put her hands next to her face.

Sode no Shirayuki knew how he was like, due to being dormant for some time, but she was thinking way ahead of herself. "W-why am I even thinking like this? I... I haven't even met him." She finally got a grip and started to practice her powers again. She did not want to lose her skills.

She was in the middle of her ice field, training, '_When the time comes, I will be ready._' With that, she continued to practice.

Later, she returned to Rukia's Zanpakuto after staying in Ichigo's inner world.

She thought to herself, '_Even though I'm still with Rukia, only you, Ichigo, can fully awaken my power because she can't do what you can._'

Looking deep inside, she was a little jealous how Zangetsu and Ichigo share a strong bond and are able to communicate. All Rukia did was call on her powers and not even once come into her inner world and train, let alone talk. Rukia's inner world was not as peaceful as Ichigo's because she was not in full control of her emotions or master Sode no Shirayuki's powers. She has only been using 30% of it. She never came in to unlock her full power.

She blushed again at the thought of Ichigo and let out a sigh, '_If only I can have a chance to show Ichigo that he has more than one Zanpakuto, one more soul waiting to become one with him._'

Still blushing she let that thought sit for a while until she finally said '_I will find a way to see you and we could become...one._' Her blush died down and just sat on a log as the winter wind blew by.

She felt a pull from out of nowhere. She was forced out of her Zanpakuto and was in front of a tall man.

He said in a cold tone "Welcome to the rebellion, what is your name?"

She stood up, "_Sode no Shirayuki_".

Inside Ichigo's inner world, Zangetsu felt a slight disturbance. He could not pin it but knew something was wrong.

The white man notices this and then for once had a straight face, "**Hey, old man, what's wrong?**"

Zangetsu looked at him and said in his usual tone, "I sense that there will be great trouble coming our way".

The hollow let a huge grin come to his face and started to crack his fists, "**Then let's get ready to destroy our enemies! I have been itching for a good fight!**"

Zangetsu nodded to him "Then we will stand ready 'til that time comes."

Back at Karakura Town,Ichigo arrives to the detected location and finds a regular hollow destroying a construction site.

Ichigo let out a smirk, "Man at least I won't be bored anymore."

The hollow is 8 feet tall with a hole in his chest. His mask looked like a bull skull. His light purple skin-toned, humanoid body was very muscular very wide. Ichigo was not fazed by this and pulled out Zangetsu and sense his reishi.

It is nothing to him.

It was so low that one good swing with Zangetsu would get rid of it. The hollow notices Ichigo and charges to him. When he got close enough, he threw a huge punch toward Ichigo, in attempts to flatten him. Ichigo did not flinch.

At the perfect time, Ichigo side-steps the attack and cuts the huge hollow arm off clean.

Losing his arm, blood flowed out and a puddle of blood forms under his feetThe hollow sees red and charges at him. Ichigoushes his blade though the hollow.

He is gone.

Ichigo looks at the night sky and says "At least something happened today." A smile came to his face.

In the Soul Society, Muramasa is sitting in a cave with some of the rebel Zanpakuto, just to name a few: Gegetsuburi, Hozukimaru, Haineko, Suzumebachi, and Katen Kyokotsu. Muramasa stands up to address the Zanpakuto.

"The era of soul reapers is coming to an end and we will set our other brothers and sisters free from their prison".

Muramasa looked to the stairs and saw someone descending them. "Welcome, Sode no Shirayuki!"

The others look at the new comer.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the soul society. I hope we can be strong allies".

Some looked pleased with the response.

She walked to the nearest boulder and thought to herself, '_This is the chance that I have been waiting for. Soon I will show myself to you and unlock my true power._'

Her face remained the same: calm and beautiful. The determination that she has will pull through for her.

It's just a matter of time.

T**hat's chapter one. What do you think? I thought about this for a while and wanted to write it out, so thanks. Please review, no flames please; tips and helpful comments are appreciated. 'Till later, Shark Spartan out!**

Edit 8/6/2014


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ey people I'm back and here is chapter 2 and sorry for chapter one being so short because I wanted to see if anyone will like where I was going with the story. On to the fun**

****Chapter 2

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo was about to leave till he felt a sudden felt a surge of reiatsu come from the river. His eyes widen at the fact that it was brief then when he shunpo to the river he sense it again but saw the Senkaimon open and saw Rukia fall out of the gate. Ichigo ran to catch her and then caught her with no trouble but he had no time to ask what happen because the senkai gate opened up and saw a woman come out of the gate and walked onto the grass. When she touched the grass with her feet the grass turned into ice, Ichigo saw this and jumped out of the way with Rukia in his arms. Then he noticed that Rukia was breathing really heavy and had had a deep cut that ran down her left shoulder to her lower right abdomen then a stab on her back and it was close to the right shoulder. The stab was not as deep as he thought but there was blood still coming out at a fast rate, if he did not get her help soon she would bleed out. Ichigo was so worry about Rukia that he forgot the woman that stood in front of him. 

**(Before entering Karakura Town)**

Sode no Shirayuki was waiting with the other Zanpakuto for Muramasa to give the signal. As they waited she noticed a little fairy fly around till it stopped in front of her. She had a huge yellow and black stinger on her right arm then her outfit was a little black and yellow it covered her chest but left the middle and stomach. Then her legs had 2 little black and yellow puffy shorts that went all the way to before her knees. The fairy asked in an upbeat tone "so you're the newbie huh, so what's your name?" Sode no Shirayuki looked a little stunned but it also showed on her face as her eyes widen at the sudden introduction. Relaxing again she looked at the little fairy and said " Sode no Shirayuki, you?" The little fairy said still upbeat "Suzumebachi and don't let my size fool you I can still do as much havoc as they could." Sode no Shirayuki could not help but to giggle a little and then a warm smile came to her face. Then she asked "How was your master like?"

Suzumebachi started "well she was not much a talker always kept her emotions in, never sharing anything that was wrong with her." she looked at her then to the ground as she finished "It's not that I don't like her it's just that I'm more of a tool than a partner, I mean yeah she's strong but a real connection is not there." Then Suzumebachi looked at her with a cute pout "I wish I had a connection with her, so how about you, how was your master like?" 

Sode no Shirayuki thoght about this she really had only one true master but Ichigo will be her true master once he knows there a hidden power within him. She said in her calm manner "My master is...unstable, she has emotional problems sometimes and never once come and talked about it". Then her voice then went soft but I do have another master but he does not know it yet." Shocked Suzumebachi looked at her with a worried look "how I thought we only belong to one person?"

Overhearing two women walked over and introduced herself "hello I'm Katen (tall one) and the other one besides me is Kyokotsu (the little ninja), I could not help but over hear the conversation and I also want to know how this is even possible." Katen was a tall woman purple-haired woman with a red ribbon around her neck and an eye patch covering her right eye. Her left eye is turquoise. Her hair is worn in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face. She wears an indigo cape with a skull imprint on it and a long, dark dress with a significantly low-cut neckline exposing her well-endowed bust. Her clothing resembles that of an oiran, a high-class Japanese courtesan. She also wears a golden bone headdress. Kyokotsu is shorter and younger in appearance. She has turquoise eyes and chin length purple hair that is styled so that only her right eye is visible with a skull decorating it. She wears a dark top that covers her lower face, neck and arms, close-fitting shorts and knee length socks. Over this she wears a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The middle of her chest and abdomen, as well as the top of her thighs are left exposed. Sode no Shirayuki did not expect to be over heard but then she looked at the other Znapaktuo and they were either sleeping or not listening. Looking at Katen Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi as they sat next to her and waited for her to continue, Sode no Shirayuki let out a sigh and continued "well it happen when my master gave her power to a human named Ichigo Kurosaki and when I was transferred in I felt that he could be a powerful master more than my original."

Awestruck Katen and Suzumebachi looked at her in amazment as Kyokotsu was also shocked but did not show it. Sode no Shirayuki was thinking about how would Ichigo weld her and how would she interact with him when she finally did, a little blush came to her face but the other two did not notice as she covered it with her sleeve. Suzumebachi took a good look at Sode no Shirayuki then said "so has he wielded you yet and what's the story on that you can't be at two places at once?"

Sode no Shirayuki looked at her with a hint of sadness " no not yet because he is not are that I am even inside of him and he is not ready to wield two Zanpakuto and no your right I can't be two places at once but I can switch back and forward so I can be with my previous master but I know that I have to pick my master when I met Ichigo but it's okay because I have already chosen."

"Beside my current master can't master my power she has only been able to use 30% of it so I know that he could unlock me." Katen looked at her and said with a smile "Mine all he does is sleep and drink all day he has not even unlocked us yet either." Kyokostu just nodded at the repose she gave.

Suzumebachi said with a smile on her face "well that makes three of use there is no real connection with our masters so we can't be at our best." with that they all of them looked at each other then let out a big sigh. All of them smiling and realized that there probably the only ones that share anything in common.

Muramasa walked down the stairs and then spoke " the time has come for our move, come we have a message to deliver". Kazeshini was all but thrilled to hear this and with an evil grin said "finally time to kill some weaklings!" Haineko said as she stretched herself out "finally we get to move I was getting bored staying here."

As they walked up the stairs Suzumebachi stopped Sode no Shirayuki and Katen Kyokotsu and said "hey if we are going out there to fight we might as well be partners because we are in the same boat." Sode no Shirayuki thought about this and liked the idea of number, she agrees with smile and said "sound fine with me after all we are fellow Zanpakuto." Katen looked at both of them and said "that's fine by me after all we are in the same situation." Kyokotsu just nodded at the comment in approval. Then all the Zanpakuto left the cave and onto the destruction of the soul society.

**(Soul Society)**  
>The Head Captain had an emergency meeting at sokyoku hill to find the root of the problem. What they don't know is that the head captain will not join them.<p>

All the captains and lieutenant arrived and are wondering why is the emergency meeting here of all places. Then a tall man walked across the bridge as the fog came in no one noticed him till he was right in front of them. He began to speak "I know all of you are wondering why your here."

Renji spoke first pissed off at the situation "who the hell are you and where is the head captain?!"

He only chuckled at this and said " I'm Muramasa and I'm afraid the head captain will not be joining us, you see he is imprisoned but your Zanpakuto Minazuki, Senbonzakura, and Sogyo no Kotowari."

Everyone there was socked because such an act should be impossible. Soi Fong said it to more to herself than anyone else "impossible there's no way, can it?"

Shunsui walked up and said "I don't believe you"."

Muramasa said rather smug " It doesn't matter if you do or not but one thing that is true is that your Zanpakuto are free from there prison."

Komamura stood in front of Maramasa and said with anger "so the head captain will not join us then you're going to tell me where he is Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myou-ou!"  
>Out came this giant armored warrior with a huge blade ready to strike down but not on Muramasa. He already knew that the attack would not do a thing to him but lets him have it.<p>

Muramasa smiled at this and told him "that attack will not harm me."

Komamura brought his blade crashing down but instead it attacked him. He was shocked that his own Zanpakuto attacked him as for everyone else that socked was all the same. When the smoke cleared Teken came out and wrapped a flaming rope on Komamura, it was a deadlock for 5 seconds till Tekenpulled Komamura in and with one clean swing cut deep into him. Komamura feel to the ground seconds later then everyone was ready to battle. 

Then Hitsugaya said jumping into the air "sit upon the frozen heaven Hyorinmaru!"

Renji said determined to break him apart "Howl, Zabimaru!"

Soi Fong came in after "sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Rangiku came in "Growl, Haineko!"

Lastly Ikkaku came in "Grow, Hozukimaru"

Everyone was shocked at their Zanpakuto none of them are working.

Renji said in anger "what the hell is wrong with this thing!?"

Byakuya walk up and stared straight into Muramasa "who are you"

Muramasa smiled at that comment "like I said I'm Muramamsa and here are you Zanpaktuo you had enslaved."

Just then all of the Zanpaktuo came and they were looking at their former masters. Just then the urge to fight was growing as Muramasa made the ground underneath grow; just then the signal was given for an all-out war. All of the Zanpaktuo rushed to an enemy. All that was heard were the clash of metal and the roars of warriors fighting. Just then the Shinigami made a retreat because they knew that fought here will just lead to their downfall. Everyone split up and stared to run from the Zanpaktuo.

Rukia and Renji where running for their lives till she was stopped by Sode no Shirayuki, Suzumebachi, and Katen Kyokotsu. Renji was shocked at the fact that three Zanpaktuo stopped them. Rukia however was shocked to see her Zanpaktuo right in front of her.

Sode no Shirayuki said calmly "I believe you're not going anywhere, Rukia."

Just the Katen Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi looked at Rukia then at Sode no Shirayuki. Katen said with a little sarcasm "So this is your former master she looks like a weakling and by sensing her reiatsu she is as week a she looks."

Suzumebachi in a teasing way said "looks like this is going to be no fun let's see if the other one has anything to bring to the table."

Renji then knew they were talking about him and ready himself for what was about to come while Rukia was trying to get a grasp on the sistuation. The after what seemed like forever Sode no Shirayuki spoke in a serious tone " if you don't attack first then" she was right in front of Rukia and her eyes widened at the fact she was so fast that she could not see it. "I will start it out" without any time to block the attack she tried to side step it so she would not get cut so badly but end in a clean cut from her left shoulder to her lower left abdomen. She then shunpo to the ground and started running with little strength she had left.

'Rukia!" Renji lelt out in anger and in worry but that did not stop Katen to cross swords with him He held his footing till he could say that Rukia got away safely. Sode no Shirayuki saw what he was doing and froze him in place then said to the three "I will go after her you three catch up when you can" with that she shunpo after Rukia. Katen said to the now still Renji with a smile on her face "well now that your frozen down it would be easy to make quick work of you" Kyokotsu came from the back and gave Renji a deep wound but then Suzumebachi came from the right and gave Renji three black butterfly marks on his right cheek, left arm, and the back where he was wounded. When he flinched in pain Katen gave one final strike across the chest with that Renji with widen eyes, feet broke out of the ice and feel down onto the ground.

Katen said outlound witha disapiont tone "I thought you had more to offer, well it can't be help" Kyokotsu stood next to Katen as Suzumebachi landed on her shoulder. She said with a little more happy tone "well now we can catch up with Sode no Shirayuki" With that the three nodded and then shunpo to her direction.

Rukia breathing heavy and grabbing her wound as best she can while running to Senkaimon she was almost there and no sign of her being followed, she kept running till she saw it in plain sight. just as she was about half way to the door Sode no Shirayuki was right behind her "where do you think you're going?" with that Rukia felt a sharp pain almost to the right shoulder but as soon as she felt that she shunpo with the last of her strength an got to the door of the Senkaimon.

Sode no Shirayuki wanted to go after her right then and there but waited till her new friends came. Not a moment to so there was Suzumebachi and Katen Kyokotsu right behind her.

Suzumebachi said with her upbeat tone "he was too easy but you help us by freezing his leg so it was quick work"

Katen came next to Sode no Shirayuki "so we are going to after her right" and that brought a smile to her face because she had a feeling this was going to get fun.

Sode no Shirayuki looked back "yes now we must hurry to catch her before the gate closed on us.

With that the four shunpo to the gate and followed after Rukia.

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo notice how beautiful this woman was but soon shake that thought as three more started to come out of the gate. There was a little yellow fairy that was hard to see without focusing and there was another woman that had purple hair and was well "developed" but what made Ichigo turn red was how much chest she was showing. He then saw a smaller woman that looked like a ninja and looked like she was in her teen years but he could be wrong, he could not see what she looked like with her face covered, then as soon as all four of them came out the gate closed and examined there new opponent.

Ichigo thought about his situation and what would be the best way to go. If he attacks he would be out manned and would in danger of injuring Rukia even more. If he tries to fight when he put down Rukia one of them could take her while he is fighting. Out of options he thought of one person that could help, Orihime with that he shunpo towards her house in lightning fast speed. Meanwhile the four just looked on as the saw him leave.

Suzumnachi had a big smile on" well now, looks like we are going to play hide and go seek"

Katen thought came true this was going to be fun "i was right this is going to be fun"

Sode no Shirayuki thought to herself "I am so close to you now to let you slip from my grasp, no looks like I'll play by your game for now"

Kyokostsu nooded and left of first then she thought to herself "so this is Ichigo huh? Well looks like I am going to have fun" with that she was looking for Ichigo.

Suzumebachi in a childish tone said "well I will be the one to find strawberry boy first, later" as she left she thought to herself "Sode no Shirayuki your lucky to have such a cute master, let's see if I don't take him first" then a devious grin came on after her thought.

Katen left and with a grin thought "this is going to be fun, let's see what this boy is made of."

Sode no Shirayuki was the last to leave then started the search, "soon you will be mine we will be one"

Determination took the four as they went to find Ichigo.

Ichigo shunpo as fast as he could to get to Orihime's house, Ruika's warm blood was now seeping on his back. After a few minutes at his constant sped Ichigo finally reached Orihime's house and without hesitation started banging on the door. It was so loud that the neighbors could hear the bangs.

"Inoue!, Inoue!" screamed at the top of his lungs and as soon as the third knock she opened the door and a little scared at his voice 

"What's going on, Ichigo and what's wrong with Rukia?" asking worried as she saw his face with pure fear.

"Please, Inoue heal Rukia!" Ichigo was in fear that he was being followed so he had to make this quick.

Then Orihime noticed Rukia with a deep wound on her left shoulder but could not see the rest as she was cover by Ichigo carrying her. Her blood was dripping on the floor and Ichigo's Shinigami attire was drenched inher blood. Without seacond thought she let Ichigo in and closed the door right behind him. Ichigo placed her on a mat the Orihime laid out for her, and then Ichigo started out with a shaky voice "there after Rukia and I have to hold them off, i can't stay for long or they will find us." He looked at Orihime and she nodded understanding the situation as Ichigo got to the door she told him in a worried voice "be careful, Kurosaki-kun." With a smile he said "don't worry I will" with that he was off.

Ichigo was jumping from house to house trying to find at least one of the rouge Zanpaktuo he notice some running in a track outfit then she went down form the houses to the street to see who it was. It was late, really late for someone to be out jogging. It was 11:30. Just as he got closer he noticed that she had long jet black hair and was really fast for a jog then it hit him. He noticed it was Ryo Kunieda from his class she was rank second in her grade on the school exams at Karakura High School and able run 100 meters in 12 seconds (that's pretty damn fast). Then he noticed a spike of reiatsu coming in, so he shunpo right behind her and grad her and went off into an ally. She was struggling to loosen the grip of the attacker, and then she kicked him in the groin. Ichigo let go and was trying to breath for dear life but noticed something that should have happened, she was looking right at him. Ichigo prop himself on the wall next to a light post and started to talk when she cut him off "Ichigo what the hell are you doing and what's with the shihakusho?" still angry at him and wanted to beat him down for grabbing her like that. Ichigo let out a heavy sigh "so you can see me, well sorry about that it was instincts that took over" then he stood up and looked at her and saw that she wore a scowl on her face not surprising that she did just get dragged into an ally. Then he started again "have you ever wondered why I always leave to go to the restroom or the nurse all the time?" her scowl die down but still was a bit angry.

She let out with a little bit of angrier in her voice "yes I have noticed what of it?"

Ichigo was taken aback by the way she responded but continued "I am a soul reaper and I defeat hollows and send spirits to a place called the Soul Society."

Ryo was taken aback as well because this was so much to process. Then she wonders why he always left and not just him but Orihime, Chad, and Uryu and they never missed class. Then one day he saw Ichigo in the same outfit a while back when walking home but thought she was seeing things because she was up all night studying. That's why it was not much of a shock that she saw him this way but the reason why he was always gone. Then she thought back to the numerous of times she "noticed" this but she always thought where was he and why does he do this. She went a little red at the thought because she might of developed a crush on him, she always looked at him when he wasn't looking and even when it looked like she had no interest in what he did she was listening. Then when she reads her book people think she is reading, for the most part it's true unless he's right there. She had to admit he was cute but she did not know what he would think about it. She thought that he was already taken by Orihime or Rukia because there always around him, talking to him. She did not have the courage to walk up to him and ask him out to lunch and hang out with her or just talk to her. She looked like a real serious person, tough even but that is just an act so no one can get close to her unless it's her friends she known for since elementary school. She was the one of the smartest students in her class but what would he see in me that I'm just some bookworm living in books my whole life. I am also the fastest in this town so that puts me at the top so he might think I am untouchable but for him, no I just need to show it to him in some way that I'm here for him but we barely talk and he just considers me a friend because of it but that could change if I build up the courage. For now I will keep up my act till I warm up to him.

"So that explains a lot, why your always missing class I thought you ditched class because you seem like the type of person that would, a delinquent." she finished with a scowl

Ichigo was a little angry at the comment and let it slide he then tried to sense and traces of the reiatsu spike earlier but found nothing. He then started off for the reason why he grabbed her "I grab you because I was afraid you would get hurt and I felt someone coming so that's why I dragged you here." He then noticed how she looked in the lighting, she has long black hair and a mole under her left eye and her track outfit was a white top and some spandex black running pants. Then there was that book she was always reading on her left hip secured so it would not fall off. He had to admit even in her jogging outfit she was pretty cute and her curves just showed of her toned legs and butt.

She blushed at the last thing he said but because if the dark he did not see it. She noticed him looking at her with eyes of interest but said nothing of it. Then she said in a calmer tone "so you care about me that much and we barley even know each other, for that I must thank you but I do not see the danger you speak of".

Ichigo caught on to her tone of voice but thought nothing of it. "There is a lot to explain but I can tell you what going on right now."

He then started to sound serious "there are people trying to fight me and because of my power it's going to be trouble if anyone is near so I need you to go before they find me"

Ryo was now a little worried for him because yes he is tough but something told her this was going to end badly. "Then hide somewhere so they won't find you or are you going to find them?"

Ichigo felt that she was worried but from her it was a first "I can't because no matter where I go they will find me and sooner or later I have to fight them."

Ichigo felt a sudden spike of reiatsu again but this time it was close he rushed towered her and grab her hand and started to run into the empty street but as soon as he was in the middle he saw her right in front of him.

Ichigo stood his ground as he felt Ryo grab his hand tighter and was behind him grabbing his shihakusho.

"Who are you and what do you want with Rukia?" he said with authority.

Sode no Shirayuki just smiled "I want to prove a point to her that she is not worthy to wield me"

Ichigo was stunned at what she said "what are you talking about and who or what are you?"

She smile at the thought and said with full confidence" I am Sode no Shirayuki, I'm Rukia Kuchiki"s Zanpaktuo."

**(Ichigo's Mindscape)**

Zangetsu was surprised seeing her not only outside of Ichigo and Rukia's soul but she has finally got to see Ichigo knowing it was not time yet.

"This is a new problem but let's see how this turns out"

Ichigo's white doppelganger came in with his evil smirk **"so the snow queen couldn't wait huh, well let's see what you're going to do king."**

**(Karakura Town)**

He was in shock when he heard this he thought that Zanpaktuo could not manifest in a human form let alone attack their own master. He then grabs Zangetsu and ready his stance letting go of Ryo's hand and told her to get back. She did as she was told and saw what he was talking about, the danger he warned her about. Just then he was about to attack but he noticed she put away her sword and just started to walk up to him. He was relaxed but still kept out Zangetsu just in case she tried anything. Then she walked up to him to the point where there just a few inches away from each other he then felt her right hand touch his where Zangetsu was held. He noticed how soft and nice it felt, her hands where cold but it was still nice. She leaned closer so she was right next to his right ear with that the distance was almost nonexistent as she put her left hand on his shoulder. Ichigo was shocked and turning red because she was so close and his body did not want to move because of her touch. In closer view she was more beautiful up close and he could not help but at her mercy. Ryo looked on in shock because she was his enemy now she is holding him in her grasp like it was nothing.

Sode no Shirayuki finally spoke in a caring voice that sends shivers down his spine "I'm not here to fight with you Ichigo, I just want to talk."

Ichigo was still blushing because of how close she was she smelled so good that it was intoxicating. He felt his grip loosen and finally let go of Zangetsu. He was looking at her and was wondering how she knows his name and why was she so close to him but that did not matter to him.

Ichigo finally spoke "how do you know me and are you so...close?" the last part made him blush even more because this was his first time a girl, no a woman go up to him and gently hold his hand and was this close to him and she was so beautiful and she laid her head on his chest. Just as she did that she pulled him into an embrace, she held I'm in her arms and said in a shaky voice "do you know how long it's been since I have been waiting to show you who I am" Ichigo was taken aback but did nothing to move away from the embrace he said in a clam voice so low it was a whisper "what do you mean, what are you talking about?" She then looked up to him and with tears flowing from her eyes "remember when your power where transferred from Rukia to you, that's when I entered your soul and became one with you."

Ichigo could not believe what he was hearing but let her continue as her tears started too slid down her cheeks. "I was ready to show you your new found power but Zangetsu held me back because if Rukia saw me in your hands she would have gone into depression because of losing me. So I waited till the time was right and when you became stronger you would be able to wield me but I knew from the start you had what it takes to wield me." She finished with her last word that struck Ichigo in his heart. "Ichigo you're my master ever since that day I was you're as Zangetsu is to you now."

This started to break his heart see a beautiful women cry on his chest and learning that was another Zanpaktuo in his soul that he did not know about. he then did the unexpected he wiped her tears away with his hands and cupped her face to see her face up close and to see her sorrow melt away. He then wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her right shoulder. This took both Sode no Shirayuki and Ryo by surprise. Sode no Shirayuki because he had accepted her even though she hurt Rukia to prove a point. Ryo because she is seeing her crush in another woman's arms, at this point she want to drag him away from her but it took all she had to resist the urge. Sode no Shirayuki was blushing furiously because this what she always wanted but at the same time she never expect him to be so welcoming and... warm.

Ichigo was still next to her ear and said in almost in a whisper "so I'm your master, then why attack Rukia and why tell me this she also needs her Zanpakuto."

As soon as she heard that she pulled back to just be a couple of inches away from each other than in a soothing tone she said as she place her right hand on Ichigo's right cheek "I told you already, she is not worthy to weld me but if it makes you feel better I will leave most of my power with her sword but my true power will be unlocked by you." Then she walked up to him again and pressing her hands on his chest witch made him still keep his blush but it's not a red as it was the first time it was just a regular blush. Theses word touched Ichigo but he didn't know why but he felt what she said was true. He then put his hand on top of her hand and removed it gently and said in a low voice a little shaky so Ryo could not hear "Then if you're my Zanpakuto I ask you to come with me and then when we get there we will talk about this some more." He then looked at her with caring eyes "Sode no Shirayuki come with me and I'll see if I could unlock you to your full potential."

She then looked at him and whispered in his ear "yes, my master" with that she gave him a peck on the cheek and then materialized to her form of a Zanpakuto in his left hand. He felt the blade in his hand and gently got a hold on it, he then noticed that even the Zanpakuto was beautiful it is pure white with a hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. Shocked at what happened he finally got his body to respond to his command. He then sheath Sode no Shirayuki to his left hip and then walked to Ryo still shocked at what happen to her and to Ichigo.

"Sorry about that Ryo you must have tons of questions now and some that I have not answered." Ichigo said in a calm tone he looked at her and saw that she was calm about the situation.

Ryo thought to herself and said "she is just a sword and I'm a real so i still have a chance with him and we do see each other at school every day so that's when I'll do my move, if she could be that straight forward so can I." She was snapped out of her thoughts as Ichigo got closer to her but he wasn't as close as he was with ..._her._ He was at a comfortable talking distance. He then picked up Zangetsu and then walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well if you want answer come with me we have a lot to talk about"

As they walked to Orihime house to check on Rukia he sense a high amount of reiatsu that put Ryo to her knees and was trying to breathe for dear life. Ichigo saw her pass out and then picked her up bridal style and saw there was three women on of the rooftops there where the women for earlier and had an idea of what they wanted.

The tall woman spoke "so we finally found you, Ichigo Kurosaki".

**Well that's it for chapter two and thanks for the comments it means a lot.**

**To all my fans and readers thank you**

**That's it for now till next time Shark Spartan out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there here is Chapter 3 and let me start with the fans you guys are awesome. Thanks for reading so without further ado here is chapter 3 and yes there is a little harem action that goes on just for those that wonder. HR KHAOS is also a co-writer and use I'm working on my grammar so I hope my grammar is not that bad. Enjoy chapter 3 **

Chapter 3

**(Ryo's Inner world)**

She was walking into darkness; there was darkness everywhere the only thing that was heard was the sound of her walking. She did not know where she was going but just continued to walk till a figure stood right in front of her. There was a woman with a Gothic Victorian dress gown with a red corset. She also had long jet black hair and had gray stormy eyes that show dominance. She was also a bit taller than her but just a bit. Her skin was a Caucasian tone but a little paler, just a little she walked towered Ryo till they were face to face. She started out with a calm tone "I believe you do not know who I am, correct?"

Ryo just looked at her with mixed emotions by just nodded as she continued.

"I also assume you are not aware of where you are, correct?" she said as she stared walking up to her and looking at her and started to walk around her in a circle.

Ryo finally spoke up a little scared and confused "Where am I and who are you?"

"I'm ..."

Ryo looked confused because she knows that she heard her talk but did not hear the last words.

She noticed "So you can't hear my name, it a shame really"

She walked away while holding a black book in her right hand. She opened it and said in a calm tone "I know everything about you, Ryo"

Ryo was shocked to hear the word coming out of her mouth how she knows my name and everything about me.

She looked back at Ryo "Shocked? Not suppressing because this is the first time you seen me"

Ryo looked determined to get answers "who are you!"

She just looked at Ryo till she closed her book and looked at her dead on "I'm your Zanpakuto spirit and I'm part of your soul that is the reason I know everything about you. For example that your number two in high school, that you're the fastest in Karakura town, and that you have a infatuation over that boy Ichigo Kurosaki."

As soon those words left her mouth Ryo was bright red trying to hide it. "I don't know what you're talking about" denying it but it fail.

"Don't try to lie to yourself, remember I am part of your soul. The way you look at him over the book you always read or when he walks by, like I said I know everything about you."

Ryo was still shocked at the fact that everything she has done she knew, then with her face changed back to a calm state.

'If you're my Zanpaktuo can't I wield you?" Remembering Ichigo's encounter with his other Zanpaktuo.

Still looking at Ryo she put her book up and then it started to materialize into a black sword. It looked like a regular blade but then it started to widen from the middle by a half an inch then the tip curved to the right and it had a three inch chain at the end. Ryo looked amazed at the book transforming into a blade. Then she started to spin the blade with her index finger. It looked like it was no effort for her; it was easy as walking for her.

"You see this is our power, because of your speed I am able to move at a faster rate than other Zanpakuto and with the logic that you possess it is easy to read movements of the opponents and to do such things like this." She stops spinning the blade and held it at the grip which has a curve at each side so it would protect her hand in combat. "I must thank you for such intellect that you have, I enjoy knowing the outside world and being this proper. Remember I am a reflection of your soul."

"I also have another form but we can have that chat another time, do you feel that warmth? It's coming from Ichigo. It must have happened when you were unconscious form the enemy and his spiritual pressure. Ryo had a little blush creep up her face but pushed it aside for what was happening now. "I must thank them because if it was not for them you would not be here to see what your soul looks like. Take a look what do you see?"

Ryo looked but saw nothing just darkness "all I see is darkness."

She then turns around "You are correct, it's been like this for some time because you did not know of me. Now that you do time to show you what your soul looks like."

With a flick of the wrist the darkness started to fade away. Instead there was a garden of well-kept flowers and grass then in the middle was this huge building that resembled a mansion. It was at least five stories high and the doors where 10 feet high, when the doors opened there were tons and tons of books everywhere. It was like being in a library just more floors. The entrance was pure marble and the staircase was magnificent. There was too much to take in the she cut in her train of thought.

"Amazing isn't it, this what your soul created to fit yourself it's also called your inner soul. These books are from all the knowledge that you have obtained over the years and the place in itself fits your personality."

"Now you must find the spirit ribbon that unlocks me and you can wield my power. If you don't do it in time this beautiful place will fall to pieces and you're going to be stuck here forever."

"Once this starts it can't be stopped, oh and one more thing you must focus on what you're trying to find that's all the information I can give you."

With a flick of the wrist something started to happen, the floor started to shake and the books where falling off the selves.

"Tic tock Ryo, it has started you better hurry. I will be here to observe.

Ryo was lost as to what to do but she remembered what she told her to focus and it will come to her. Then there was thousands of spirit ribbons coming from where the books where. There was many Ryo wondered which on to get but it came clear when out of all the ribbons there was a red one.

"Pull it now or be stuck here forever."

Ryo then pulled and noticed that it was the same book that she reads every day. Without hesitation she pulled it and a handle started to form from the cover. She was stun to see this but there was no time to think about it, she pulled out the Zanpaktuo.

She said at the top of her lungs "call out to me, say my name!"

"Rain Terror Shingetsu"(New moon)

The blade was the same as the one Shingetsu, Red grip a 3 inch chain and a blackened blade. The blade itself widens at haven of the blade by half a inch and the tip curves slightly up. Shngetsu looked at her, pleased that she finally found out who she was.

"It took you a while but you indeed found out my name, that's expected for someone with such intelligence." With a small smile she disappeared and was coming to.

**(Karakura Town)**  
>Ichigo put Ryo's body next to the street light he was under, taking his stance he sized up his opponents. He held Zangetsu with both hands and started to build up his spiritual pressure. The blue energy was surging around him; he was ready for the first attack till he felt a different spike in spiritual pressure. This was a different type of spiritual pressure to him and he looked behind him and he saw Ryo in a soul reaper shihakusho(standard shinigami uniform) and had a Zanpaktuo in her hand. Ichigo just looked at awe because he did not expect this at all. Then Ryo looked surprised because she did not expect to be holding a blade and wearing a shihakusho but what freaked her out the most was her body lying there motionless. Ichigo spoke up to ease her mind about the situation.<p>

"Just in case you're wondering you're not dead, you're in your sprit form."

Ryo was still trying to take in everything that happened but one thing was out of the way, she is not dead. Ichigo asked wondering how she had any spiritual pressure let alone be a soul reaper.

"How did you become a soul reaper and when did you have any spiritual pressure?"

Ryo looked up and answered "my Zanpaktuo told me how to unlock this power, so I guess that's how I became a soul reaper, as you say as for spiritual pressure it happened when I passed out."

Ichigo just took the answer and looked back at the opponents; he assumed they were Zanpaktuo like Shirayuki. He took his stance, ready for them to come at him first. Katen spoke up seeing there not getting anywhere just sizing each other up.

"So Ichigo Kurosaki I see you already met Sode no Shirayuki. I also see that she chose to be with you and let's not forget she is part of your power."

Ichgo made no attempt to deny any of it because yes it was true. He just looked at her dead set to fight. Katen seemed assumed to see such a young warrior just edging to fight. Katen then manifested her blade in her hand.

"I on the other hand am here to see what you're made of and even worth to wield her. We are her allies and want to see if she chose correctly." Then a devilish grin crept on her face.

"If not we will just tear you apart and take her back."

With that she started the attack and was in a dead lock with Ichigo. Then Kyokotsu came from the back for a attack but Ichigo pushed off Katen's blade and turned back to block the blow but with missing a beat Katen came back for another charge. Ichigo had to move from this death trap so he swings Zangetsu to push away Kyokotsu and came down on Katen but it was a distraction so he can flash step away to get a breather. He knows that he would not stand a chance if this kept up so he held out Zangetsu with the cloth wrapping around his arm. "Ban-kai!"

With that Ichigo cames out with Zangetsu to a regular zanpaktuo but the entire sword was black. Ryo looked at his with awe but remembered she was in battle to but she had no skills I wielding a sword let alone fight. She did the best she could and took up a stance and had both hands on the hilt ready for what comes. Katen saw this and flash step right in front of her and swung her sword down hard cause Ryo to be pushed back a bit. Ryo barely managed to block the blow but she was shaking in fear, she did not know what to do. Ichigo saw this but as soon as he moved Kyokotsu was right in front of him, blocking him from even trying to move. She raised her spiritual pressure to show she was no push over then Suzumebachi landed on Ichigo's right shoulder and said "Hey strawberry, you have more than one opponent here or did you forget." Just then she stung Ichigo on the cheek and made a black butterfly mark to appear.

Ichigo swung his blade to get away from the little hornet. He held his cheek and remembered the technic, it belong to Soi fon. He looked at them knowing this is going to be a tough. Suzumebachi looked at Ichigo knowing he was not that surprised with the attack so she decided to ask why.

"Hey strawberry, why aren't you surprised by my attack?"

Ichigo angry at her chose of words replied "because I know who that attacks belongs to and what it does so there is no need to explain your power."

The little hornet was taken aback that he already knew her so well, at least her powers. Kyokotsu just held her stance ready to strike but she was a little more talkative than normal. She started with an emotionless tone "so you know about our powers, it doesn't mean that you will fight on equal terms let alone defeat us." With that she charged at Ichigo pushing him back a bit but as soon as there blades connected Suzumebachi comes in with another sting, this time on his chest. Ichigo pushed off Kyokotsu and started to build his spiritual pressure and unleash his built up power on her "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo let out and Kyokotsu was being pushed back at an alarming rate. She had to put a hand on the top of her blade to even out the defense but with that she was able to hold her ground and a huge collision into a building. Suzumebachi came in at lighting fast speed to counter for her fallen comrade; she landed her stinger to Ichigo's chest and a black butterfly mark appears on his chest. Ichigo managed to attack her and get some breathing room. She blocked the blow and move back to assist her damage, feeling confident she said with a smirk "do you expect that you can keep up with me? I am the fastest Zanpaktuo in the while soul society the reason you even managed to get me is because I was off guard but it won't happen again. "

Ichigo knows that she is too fast to keep up with her and knows that another sting on the same spot of the black butterflies he's done. He took his stance and looked how Ryo was doing. Ryo has holding off the first attack of Katen but the force behind her attack was too much for a novice. Katen smirk and push her blade towards her but Ryo barely managed to move the blade from piercing her chest but the blade pierced her shoulder. Ryo screamed out in pain as she was not use to combat. Blood started to drip from her shoulder, trailing down to the hilt of Katen blade and started to drip. Ryo was in shock for one being stabbed and second that this is really happening just this morning she was in school learning. She still kept her hands on her blade but soon found out that her right shoulder gave out and went limp. She only had on hand on the blade gripping it for dear life but the fear was too much for her, nothing was registering she was in too much shock to even move. Katen smirk at this and decided to torture her a little.

"I see that you're new to combat and judging from the wound I inflected, you're on your last leg. Sad really and you barely got your powers." with that she pushed her blade in her shoulder a little more, Ryo screaming in pain as she tried to push the blade away from her shoulder with her on good arm. She barely managed to move the blade away from her shoulder with one good push from her blade but was left standing in a pool of blood. Ryo was breathing heavily, her vision started to get blurry due to the blood loss, and she held her basic stance. With her blade directly in front of her and hold her ground she decide to speak up.

"Why are you after Ichigo? What did he do for you three to be here attacking us?' she let out very shakily

Katen then moved her blade down to her side as the blood on it started to drip from the tip to the ground. With a smile she started "like I said before, we are here to see if he has what it takes to wield our partner if not we will take her back by force."

"Sorry I'm not here to play with you, I'm here for him." she said as she as her eye looked towards Ichigo. She then looked at Ryo and noticed that she can barely stand. The blood loss was not a lot but to her it seemed like a lot because she has never experienced combat. Katen took this an opportunity to finish her off; with on circular swing she would end her.

"Bushogoma" and with that Ryo was holding on to her blade for dear life as she was being pushed by the wind. She was in pain due to her shoulder but the high pressure wind was causing pressure on her blade and with one hand on the hilt she was not going to hold out for much longer. Ryo eyes widen as she lost grip on her blade and was sent though a convince store crashing to a stop, her blade soon followed her being imbedded into the floor. Ryo said in a pained tone "damn it" with that she passed out from the attack and laid there motionless.

Katen went to the collision site and saw Ryo unconscious; she smirks knowing that was child's play for her. "Even though I'm half of one power I still had no problem getting rid of her." with that she flash step to where Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi are fighting.

Ichigo was having a really hard time keeping up with the little yellow hornet let alone blocking a continuous barrage of attacks from Kyokotsu. Ichigo was becoming a punching bag to them. He had numerous cut on his arms, chest, and some on his back. He noticed that the cut where not deep but more like swift cut, he began to think why where they just attacking him just to cut him up a bit but not to do serious damage. As he was thinking Suzumebachi was flying circles around him and was just messing with him. "Hey strawberry, I thought you were stronger than this." she said with big smile across her face.

Ichigo was not thrilled being called a strawberry "Hey my name does not mean a freaking strawberry." He said with anger and annoyance. Suzumebachi just landed on his shoulder like he was harmless "Really? I don't see any power behind you to back that up berryboy." Ichigo tried swatting her but ended up hitting his shoulder with nothing under it.

"It's Ichigo; at least remember the name of the person that is going to defeat you."

That caught Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi attention and noticed the seriousness in his face to now take this seriously. Suzumebachi then said with a smirk "Well then if you think you can defeat us then you would have to fight all three of us, right Katen." Just as she said her name Katen appeared and smiled at Ichigo and said "That's right and we are not going to go easy on you because you have our partner with you." Ichigo then remembered he had Sode no Shirayuki with him and now had the ability to wield her. He then moved his left hand towards Sode no Shirayuki hilt and had a firm grip on her. He then pulled out Sode no Shirayuki and held it out in front of him, he never had fought with two swords before but he knew he had a better chance to stand up to then then just Zangetsu. He then tightens the grip on her and the words for her release came out like he had already wielded her before.

**(Ichigo's Inner world)**

Sode no Shirayuki was finally able to revile herself to him and he taken her and he was as kind by just looking into his brown eyes, they were so warm and comforting. She then thought "I was too upfront with my emotions towards him; I never acted like that in front of anyone." This made her blush because she knew she was out of character around him. She then looked up to the sky and noticed it was clear. She was on top of one of the skyscrapers looking on at his inner world then an unwanted guest showed himself.** "So you could not wait could you?**" The white hollow let on as he walked closer to her till he was in a talking distance from her.** "I saw what happen out there and let me say this you where like a school girl talking to your crush and admitting your felling to him."** The hollow ended with a huge grin across his face. **"I bet you could not wait to get your hands on him and when you finally did you partially fell into his arms and as you curled up to him you felt your heart pounding out of your chest huh?" **The white hollow continued as he found it amusing to torcher her because of her actions.He then was laughing in pure joy to see her so worked up about her "encounter" with Ichigo.

Shirayuki was infuriated with him but inside she was blushing madly at what he said, everything he said was true and it was an amazing feeling but she would not show it to him. Shirayuki then looked at him with a killer glare and said "I believe you should watch your tongue before you end up dead" she said as she manifested her blade and pointed her blade to him. The white hollow look pleased with what he did but the blade was a welcoming party for him, he soon pulled his version of Zangetsu from his back and said **"So it looks like I pissed off the Ice Queen and wants to pick a fight with me."** He then took his stance with his blade in his right hand ready **"Bring it on and don't even think I will go easy on you."** but before the two moved Zangetsu was in the middle of them, stopping the fight.

"You should not interfere with Ichigo's new power; if you do then I will have to intervene."

Zangetsu said as he faced the white hollow as he sided with Sode no Shirayuki. The hollow looked disappointed because he was not going to let lose but eased up as he put away his blade.

**"Fine old man but it would of been fun to test her skills" **with that he turned around as nothing happened and walked away. Zangetsu looked over his shoulder and noticed to hard cold look she was giving the white doppelganger and knew that this was going to be a battle to cooperate with each other. Zangetsu then started to walk away before saying this "you are now a part of him so lend him your power and he will become stronger." With that he walked off and disappeared leaving her to think about what he said. She then looked at her side of the world and noticed that it was merging with the skyscrapers till there was snow failing from the sky and the temperature was colder. She now knows that her power has merged with him, finally. She then started to talk to Ichigo to finally tell him her release.

"Ichigo can you hear me?"

Ichigo noticing the new voice in his head, he answered quickly.

"Yeah I could here you, so you're Sode no Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki smiled at his question "Yes I am and I am here to tell you that you can now wield me and my power."

Ichigo was happy to hear that but was wondering how to do that. He was going to ask but Shirayuki beat him to it.

"I know what you're going to ask and I am going to tell you this, you already know how to release me just think."

Ichigo was not so happy with the answer he got but then started to think back to when they met and she said that she was already inside me and was dormant. He then got the hint and thanked her.

"Okay I think I know how to do it but don't I need to do some training or something."

"For this no not yet but for my bankai yes you would."

Ichigo was now excited to use her in battlebut he was going in blind. Then he remembered what she said earlier and to think about it and it will come to him. With that Ichigo was ready to give his hunch a try.

"Thanks Shirauki"

She just smiled back and then he was back into focus on the battle at hand

**(Karakura Town)**

Ichigo held the blade in front of him and started to turn the blade, in doing so the blade started to turn into a beautiful Wight and the cloth at the hilt grew it the rotation stopped. The cloth was pure white as the rest of the blade hilt and all. Just before the rotation stop Ichigo said the words that felt like he had said it before but it was the very first time. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki"

Ichigo looked at the blade with awe as he saw how beautiful the blade was. This is way Shirayuki looked so beautiful because even the blade was the same. The three noticed that Ichigo's spiritual pressure grew at an alarming rate and that made Katen have a smile of excitement.

"So I was right this is going to be fun" she said as she manifested her blade into her hand.

"Looks like it's time to get serious and I was having so much fun with you berryboy."As Suzumebachi smile turn into a serious face

Kyokotsu just nodded and took her stance next to Katen. As soon as Ichigo pulled his blades into a stance he felt comfortable in he held Zangetsu in his right and held Sode no Shirayuki in his left and it was more pulled back so Zangetsu would be the first thing they hit as Sode no Shirayuki will follow up as a counter. Katen then lunged followed by Kyokotsu and in one fluid motion attacked. Ichigo blocked the first blow but it was followed up by Kyokotsu coming in from the right, then Ichigo was managed to block the blow with Shirayuki but noticed that the cloth wrapped around his arm tightly. He wondered why but as soon as he thought about it he was wide open but for a second and it cost him, Katen came though from the opposite side and slash his shoulder. She managed to get him but quick reflexes help him to not take the full force of the attack, he looked at his wound and noticed it was just a flesh wound but it could of been worse. There was another follow up by Suzumebachi which he forgot about come from the back. She struck him on his back and was going to go for the second deadly blow but Ichigo manage to turn around and swing Zangetsu but hitting nothing but air. This left him open as Katen came with a slash for his back but manages to block with Zangetsu and tried following up with Sode no Shirayuki but his blade was blocked Kyokotsu and he was in a deadlock with the two. Ichigo started to build his black spiritual pressure into Zangetsu and was trying to figure out how to use Sode no Shirayuki. He noticed that Shorayuki cloth tighten again and wondered why that happens every time he attacks with her but he will ask her about that later. Ichigo built up his spiritual pressure and holding his dead lock stance with the two "Getsuga Tensho" but what happened next surprised him. Katen and Kyokotsu slide there blades so Ichigo stumbled forward and from both his side Katen and Kyokotsu kick him. The air kick out of him and noticed that he was flying into an office and crashed into a couple of desks and computers finally stopping as he crashed into a wall. Laying there as his grip tightens on his blades.

**"Hey king you're getting your ass kick."** Said his doppelganger as he was amused with this.

"Shut up you damn hollow!" Ichigo angrily said back to his hollow

**"Hey I'm saying the truth but you know what will happen if you get beaten to a pulp right king?"**

"Yeah like I'm goanna let that happen" Ichigo said as he staggered to get to his feet using both of his blades for support. He was bleeding from his head blood trailing from his forehead to his chin. He was breathing heavily and knows he is getting his ass handed to him, if he doesn't do something quick he is going lose and he can't let that happen. He leaned to the wall for support and noticed the blood trailing from his shoulder to Zangetsu's hilt; he also needs to learn his new Zanpakuto's abilities. He called out to his Zanpakuto for answers "Hey Shirayuki how I use your attacks?"

Shirayuki let out a smirk" Well we are on first name bases now I'm flattered"

Ichigo knows that she was amused by this; now to figure out what she means to "figure it out".

"I told you before you already know, think."

This cause Ichigo to sigh and scratch the back of his head "you're not going to make it any easier for me huh?

She just smiled at his comment "No because you need to figure it out yourself. You will never grow if I give you all the answers."

"Damn it that was no help"

"HEY! I helped you it's not my fault that you still don't get it!" Shirayuki yelled at him as she crossed her arms and let put a pout.

Ichigo was pulled back by her action but let out a sigh knowing this was not going to be easy. He was able to walk half way through the already destroy office but stopped when he remembered his question for Shirayuki.

"Hey why do you tighten around my arm when I strike someone?'

She then said in a teasing voice "Because you're such a brute I wonder is that how you handle women."

Ichigo turned red after hearing that but shock it off, cursing under his breath he is going to have a long talk with his new Zanpakuto. He could hear her laughing in his head as he finally got out of the office and lunged to Katen who was waiting for him to come out.

Katen spoke as she saw him come for an attack "So you're not dead, good I haven't seen what your made of yet."

The two clashed blades but Ichigo had Shirayuki still open for attack. Within a heartbeat his blade was blocked by Kyokotsu but he noticed ice forming from the point of impact. She immediately back away as her blade was covered by ice but just on the middle of her blade. Katen moved back as Ichigo came for a swing with Shirayuki. He did not know that Suzumebachi was coming to finish him off but some happen that shocked everyone there.

"Bring them to the twilight, Mirokumaru!"

Then a tornado came and caught Suzumebachi and she was sent flying but she was able to get her ground and flew back to Katen and Kyokotsu. Suzumebachi looked stunned because her speed was nothing when her tornado came to play.

Ichigo looked shocked at whom he was seeing before his eyes, the woman that despaired one month ago and now here she was. Ichigo was last for words as Senna walked towards him and without any warning wacked him in the back off the head.

"Hey what's was that for!" Ichigo said as he was a little angered and confused about it.

"Because when I came back you never once said hi to me or even try to and I pass that bridge every day." she said as she crossed her arms and turned her head to the right to prove her point.

"Hey I didn't know you were going to be the same person when you came back and I didn't think you would remember so I didn't try." Ichigo said as his face softened.

Senna saw this with one eye open as she still had her head turned the other way. She then straightened herself and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey at least you kept your promise even though I was the one who was the one to come first." she said as she had a sweet smile on her face.

Ichigo turned his head and said "Yeah"

Senna noticed Ichigo had something under his right sleeve but it was tucked under his shihakusho and saw it was red. She was going to pull it out because she had an idea it was the ribbon that he gave her. She smiled think about those wonderful times together but remembered she was in a battle and decided to talk about it later. She took her stance and so did Ichigo but Senna also notice that he was holding another Zanpakuto. So many questions to ask but now were not the time for question it's time for action.

Katen looked a little surprised but then turn into a smirk knowing this was going to escalate quickly. The three ready up and was looking forward to an all-out brawl. Katen took off first then followed by Kyokotsu right behind her. Suzumebachi was flying around in a zigzag pattern towards them to see who slips up first, Ichigo and Senna held their ground as they came closer three swords where ready to attack.

**(Ryo's Inner world)**

Ryo noticed that she was inside her inner world but was wondering why. She was lying on the carpet next to a couple of chairs then she noticed Shingetsu sitting down on red leather chair reading her black book she carried. She then noticed Ryo laying there and closed her book and stood up. Ryo propped herself next to the railing and was holding her right shoulder, remembering the wound she had. Shingetsu walked towards her and put her book to her side and stated at the damage Ryo was in, no surprised by this she spoke.

"I knew you were not experience at combat so this was no surprise how you end up." as she walked to the railing and stood right next to Ryo.

"If you knew I was going to get put down with ease then why give me powers if I can't fight" Ryo said as she faced Shingetsu still grabbing her right shoulder.

Shingetsu was unfazed by her comment and continued to speak "Because I assumed that you would learn quickly and adapt but I see that your where in shock and fear so you were not able to do anything, sad really."

Ryo was angered by the last comment by knew she was right; she did not adapt but was in fear. She then looked down knowing this was embarrassing for her. Shingetsu put a hand on her shoulder and said "let me take control till the fight ends."

Ryo looked confused by this but said nothing because she knew that this was her chance to fight. Ryo looked at her for a few seconds then decided to speak.

"How can you do that?"

Shingetsu smirk at the comment "Simple, remember I'm part of your soul so we are connected so taking control would not be a problem but only if you let me."

Ryo nodded at her request and said with determination in her eyes "Okay let's do it"

Shingetsu smiled and then her inner world started to fade.

**(Karakura Town)**

Ryo woke up in the wreaked connivance store and noticed she was still bleeding but then notice her spiritual pressure flowing out of her as she noticed that the pain was going away. Shingetsu said inside her head "I increase our spiritual pressure so you can get up and fight again think of it as a painkiller but I can only do for a short time so I have a limited time frame."

Ryo just watched as her body was being controlled as she ripped off her already ripped sleeve of her wound arm. She was wrapping it around her wound and tightens it with her left arm and teeth. Ryo felt the power flowing though her and it felt amazing. Shingetsu finished her patch up and said let's go as she jumped out of the destroyed connivance store. 

**There you have it people chapter 3 and people are asking about it being a harem and yes it will be one hope that does not lose any fan out there. Love it? Hate it? Let me know till next time Shark Spartan out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well there been great feedback from all my fans and would like to thank them for the support. I might not update as often but don't worry I will not let the story die I'm have too much fun think and write to give the story up. Let's start chapter 4**

Chapter 4

Ryo was seeing what Shingetsu was doing and she was amazed by it. She was using Shunpo and it was so fast that her sprint looked like nothing compared to this. She was also holding her blade in her left hand because of her healing wound. Ryo liked being in her inner world but it felt weird not being in control of your body. It's like watching a play right in front of you your there but you're not at the same time. Shingetsu noticed Ryo thinking and told her "we have switched places Ryo so you are in place of me and vice versa." Ryo knows this but it felt weird to her at least switching places but she knows it has to be done in order to have a fighting chance.

As the battle reges on Ichigo took on Katen and Kyokotsu as Senna took on Suzumebachi. Ichigo was in for a hell of a fight, he was out numbered and there two have teamwork down to perfection. As soon as Ichigo counters an attack another comes with in a second form each other. Katen came from the right as Kyokotsu came from the left to do a X-slash move but Ichigo blocked both blades and Sode no Shirayuki was starting to ice Kyokotsu blade again and push away from Ichigo. Kyokotsu saw that the middle of her blade was beginning to ice again and smashed the progressing ice with her fist and took her stance while Katen was still in a dead lock with Ichigo. Katen saw that Kyokotsu back off but as soon as she did Ichigo came at her with Sode no Shirayuki and with impact her blade started to ice but this time it was different there also a ring of ice that formed around them. The ground underneath was untouched but outside the circle there was a ring of spiked ice going upward. Katen was trapped in a dead lock with Ichigo. Kyokotsu came through and managed to graze Ichigo on his back while he was too busy dealing with Katen, seeing the opening she left the ice trap. Ichigo reacts to the attack and swing Zangetsu at Kyokotsu and manages to get her but slightly on her arm as she shunpo out of the way of the full attack.

Katen and Kyokostu stood there looking at Ichigo's new attack. If they attack he would block it or counter it with Sode no Shirayuki and they both know the more they get frozen the more they would get caught in her ice trap. She was slowing brining out her power or was he slowing doing that. At this moment it did not matter because they would have to change their attack patterns if not one of the two can be caught in the ice trap and if one is defeated then it would be the end for them. There the same power so if one falls she is at half her strength and no way could she put up a fight. They would have to come at him quick or risk being frozen with that there tactic changed instead of a sneak attack they just charged at Ichigo one at a time but it was seconds away from each other. Ichigo start to back away a little because of the oncoming attacks, he thought to himself that he can't use his Getsuga Tenshou because he did not have enough time to build up his reiatsu into Zangetsu nad he was getting the hang of Sode no Shirayuki powers he just need a little more time. He also noticed the pain of the gash on his back was numbed out then came a voice in his had that told him why.

"That is one of my abilities as an ice Zanpakuto, to numb the pain while you battle so you can still fight and not worry about the pain."

Ichigo smirk at the comment and then noticed the ice ring he makes every time he attacks with her. He was now curious and decided to ask Shirayuki about it.

"Shirayuki why when I attack with you there's a ring of ice that forms around me?"

Shirayuki looked pleased that he noticed this and said.

"Well for one you're getting a hang of my power and second your reiatsu is like a fountain of water that never stops so my powers adapt to your reiatsu. Also the fact that you have more reiatsu than Rukia means what I said earlier about you unlocking my full power." she finished with a smile.

Ichigo blushed just for a moment remembering there "talk" a while back but shook it off. He also fingered out due to his fighting style her power would change a bit, she will still have grace in her attack like when Rukia wielded her but with more kick in her. Ichigo like wielding her and for him it's just to get her powers down so he can really cut lose.

He took his stance Zangetsu in his right and Shirayuki in his left ready to still be on the defense because if he goes in blindly he would get trapped and be at their mercy. Katen rush, not a second later Kyokostu was right behind her at attacked Ichigo. Katen came first as Ichigo block it but then Katen bent over a little bit but what shocked Ichigo was the Kyokostu rolled over her back and came at him at crazy speed. Ichigo was about to block with Shirayuki but felt his leg get cut. Looking down he forgot that Katen removed there deadlock after she bent over and was there ready to hit his weak points. Katen grazed his right leg as he was distracted by Kyokostu surprising attack then the two not taking a second to let up.

"Bushogoma!" the two yelled as a wave of large wind blades.

Ichigo was pushed back but took Zangetsu and Shirayuki and planted them in the ground so he would not be blown away but this let him defenseless for a few seconds till the blades die down. Seeing the opportunity Katen rushed but as soon as Kyokostu took off her face was in the hand of someone rushing at stunning speed. In one motion Kyokostu was pushed into a building and the assailant landed right next to Katen. Katen stopped her rush and took noticed that there is another person fighting now. Her eyes widened to see her back here and fight back, the assailant smiled at her pervious attacker but something else was off she was not scared and her eyes changed from onyx eyes where now stormy grey.

Ichigo stood back up when he noticed that Ryo was standing right in front of him and she was smiling but something was off. He noticed her eyes were not an intense brown but a stormy gray and her attitude was different as well like she was someone else. Ichigo looked worried at what he saw and made moment to her but stopped when she looked right into his eyes.

"Ichigo is it?"

Ichigo was confused by the question because didn't Ryo know who he was but then again she acted differently than normal so he just went with it.

"Yes I am but who in the hell are you?" asking in a serious tone that demanded answers.

She looked at him knowing he was sure this was not Ryo instead a whole different person. She looked at Kyokostu making sure she would not get back up. She kicked her bladed out of her hand and planted her foot on her abdomen so she would not come back on the offensive.

"As from what you can see I am not Ryo but her Zanpakuto fighting in her place." she said as if it was a natural everyday thing.

Ichigo was slightly shocked that a Zanpakuto would take over the wilders body but knowing from past..."problems" he pushed it aside and decided not to ask too many questions because now was not the time for them.

Katen was shocked that this girl was now battling and took out Kyokostu as if she was nothing but a weak hallow. She then looked back at Ichigo already up and ready to attack. She was in a bind here, Kyokostu was pinned down and she was now fighting a person with double the spiritual pressure than her. The only reason Kyokostu and herself where doing so well against Ichigo was because he was under constant attacks that left little to no openings to counter so he was always on the defense. It was going downhill fast and she need to act fast or this battle is as good as done.

Ichigo looked at Katen noticing her distration and charged forward and attack her with Zangetsu. Katen noticed his attack and was barely able to block the attack. Ichigo looked at her straight in the eyes and noticed a slight change in them, instead the fierce and dangerous they were fear. Ichigo took that and asked.

"I see the fear you have in your eyes is it because you know that you lost or is it because your partner over there is down?"

Katen was shocked that he could read her like a book just by looking at her but she pushes it away, she must push it away. "This boy already found a weakness in me I must push back" she thought.

Katen pushed off from there deadlock and backed away to give herself some distance but ichigo was already where she was in blinding speed. Katen was no fearing her life because she was half off one blade her power was half of what it was when she was fighting with Kyokostu but now she was weak and she knew this would end badly. Katen turned around and attacked "Bushogoma!"

Ichigo took Zangetsu and raised it high above his head building up is reiatsu. "Getsuga Tensho" he yelled as the black wave cut right though the wind blades and heeding stright towareds her she knew if she got hit with that she is finished so she shunpo to the top of the building that Kyokostu was thrown into but was surprised by Ichigo and raised her bladed to block Shirayuki attack. Her bladed started to form ice in the middle and the sheer force of the attack made a ring of ice on the ground surrounding them inside. The air inside the ice circle was dropping to a freezing rate and the two where in a deadlock inside the ice ring. Katen was now trapped she could not leave the ice forming around them and her blade was now freezing bit by bit. She knew Shirayuki power where awaking inside him and the ice on her blade and the ice around them she knew he was close. Ichgo was feeling power build up in Shirayuki and then in his head a voice saying "you are ready"

With that Ichigo planted Zangetsu on the roof and grabed Katen wrist making sure she will not escape. Katen tried to shack him off but there blades where connected by the ice and he had a firm grip on her. Ichgo looking at a now scared Katen and he felt a little guilt doing this but it had to be done he knew that.

"Some No Mai, Tsuki Shiro!" he yelled as the ice around them started to break around them and the ground around them was glowing whitish blue.

Katen noticed the ground was turning into ice and her legs are now trapped in ice. It started to build up slowly and now was at her waist. Ichigo let go of her wrist and looked at her but what he notice was a smile on her face and she crossed her arms underneath her large breasts. She was looking at him knowing her answer to her question she asked at the beginning of the battle.

"Well it looks like you are worthy to wield our friend, Ichigo. Well this was fun I got to say you are a strong young man and would like a strong master to wield me."

She said as the ice was now to her breasts freezing her crossed arms it was slowing moving up to her collarbone till she said one last thing.

"I would like you to wield me because you proved to me that you are more than capable to wield me and Shirayuki. So when you see a blade instead of I pick me up and I will tell you how to harness my power. Well till then Ichigo thanks for the fight." she said with a sincere smile and softened eyes.

The ice finally captured Katen and with that a pillar of ice formed and within a few seconds the pillar started to creak till it fell apart leaving a heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edge and a long red tassels dangling from the end. Ichigo was taken aback by with such an offer that she gave him and to not take it would be in his mind foolish. Ichigo walked up towards the blade and picked it up, it had a little weight to it but it was fine with him. He sheathed Sode no Shirayuki and placed Katen now in its sealed form and tucked it on his hip.

Ichigo was about to go see Ryo or at least her Zanpakuto until a new voice in his head came into play.

"Hey Ichigo can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can here you but what is your name you never told me in battle."

Katen smiled at this already learning a new blades name. "He did defeat me so I might as well tell him" Katen thought.

"Well my name is Katen, my partner Kyokotsu is underneath with your..._friend_." she said adding a little venom to friend

Ichigo caught the tone but decided to push it aside. "So you are one blade but two different people?" Ichigo asking a little confused.

"Yes we are two different people but we are one in a sense of power, meaning that our true power is unleashed when we are both in combat together."

Ichigo was now getting why they attacked in a team then by themselves and their clothes looked the same so that explains a lot of thing on his mind.

Katen added "Also you need to stop her from dealing the final blow to her or its over for us because we needed to be defeated by the same person if not she will break in half rendering her useless and you will not be able to harness our true power!"

Ichigo did not waste time asking any other questions because if what she was saying is true then it's over for her.

Ichigo jumped down after hearing her to find Ryo pulling her blade up to strike down on Kyokotsu. Ichigo grabbed Ryo wrist as she was about to bring her blade down. Ryo looked to see who stopped her but saw Ichigo with stern eyes sending a message to stop whatever she was going to do.

"Stop Ryo I need her to complete the process" he said adding a little bit of pressure to her wrist saying he meant it.

Ryo pulled away her wrist as soon as he let go she looked at him with a scowl and said "I do not know what you're up to but make the mistake to cross me again I will show you no mercy!"

She finished as she left the area but to only to turn around hearing her name called out.

"I know you're not Ryo but don't think because you have control now means you can do what you want. You better start leaving I will clean up here." Ichigo looked at her with a scowl.

Ryo did not even say anything she turned around and started walking off to her house. Ichigo keep staring at her till she was out of sight then turn to the semi-conscious girl and looked down at her. His eyes soften see her look back at him, beaten and tired. His instincts came into play and pick her up gently bridal style and took his thumb and gently wipe off the blood stream flowing from her mouth. Kyokotsu body tensed a little because he was fighting him not so long ago but here he is showing her compassion. Her eye never left his face as Ichigo finished wiping away the blood and some dirt around her face he noticed that her expression was serious but as soon as he finished her eye soften and she looked a little happy that he was taking his time to clean her up.

Ichigo looked at her and said "Katen told me that that your part of her." He smiled at her when she nodded he noticed she was shy even though she is always serious well from all he saw in battle.

"It's time to join Katen and then we need to talk about what is happening." she nodded and closed her eye and started to glow into a bright purple light till she was no longer in his arms instead a bladed that looked identical to Katen rested in his hands. He took the blade and put it with Katen on his left. Ichigo remembered there is one more fight going on. As he thought about this he heard a crash into the building and dash away to the location.

**With Senna and Suzumebachi**

Senna blow Suzumebachi into a building but quickly got up and started to fly around Senna to see an opening. The problem was Senna's Mirokumaru has the power to create and control tornadoes and it is pushing against Suzumbachi flying pattern so she is either thrown off course or can't fly close to get a hit. Suzumebachi was getting mad because he was either block from moving forward or she was blown away by the strong wind, it did not matter that she was the fastest Zanpakuto in the Soul Society if she was blown away from even getting close to her.

"Hey quit using your wind and fight for real!" Suzumebachi said trying to sway her to stop her attack.

"Oh and let you come in and kill me not likely" Senna said with a smirk.

Senna knows that as long as her tornado is active she just has to spin around her so Suzumebachi can't come in for the attack. She also noticed the little bee getting frustrated and was trying everything to find an opening. She was having fun just toying with her because speed means nothing if you weight almost nothing.

Just then Ichigo appred right next to Senna and took in the situation that was at hand. Ichigo knows now that he has two new Zanpakuto and his power has went up tremendously but even with power boost he could always have a miss step and that's the end for him. So Ichigo was scanning there fight and saw as long as Senna has her tornado rotate around her she can push away Suzumebachi and if she tries to come in for the attack she would be sucked in and the battle would be won. Ichigo was thinking of what to do to end this quick and to do that is to either make her go into the tornado or trick her into an attacking.

Senna looked to her left and noticed Ichigo but he was deep in thought so she decided to break him out of it.

"Well about time you showed up I was wondering if those to two beat you" she said in a teasing tone

Ichigo caught that but did not let it get to his head, no need to lose your cool in battle.

"It was tough but I beat them and I noticed you need help." He said with a smirk

Senna knew that he was right because if she moves her tornado away from her then Suzumebachi would have a huge opining and being that she is so small close quarter combat is almost no existence. Senna looked at Ichigo and nodded because he was right she was at a deadlock and needed an extra hand or this battle would be won at who runs out of steam first.

Suzumebachi noticed Ichigo now next to Senna she thought to herself in the now downhill battle "Dame Berry boy beat Katen and Kyokostu and now there with him. I must say he must be really strong to beat the two and if that's the case I'm in real trouble here."

Suzumebachi now had a worried look but soon passed it off remembering that Ichigo had her marking all over his body "That's right berry boy is marked by my stings all over his body all I have to is sting him one more time and poof he's gone. ALRIGHT BERRY BOY YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" She thought with fire in her eye.

What she did not notice was Ichigo closing the distance and the tornado moving behind him. Suzumebachi was so into her moment that she had her eyes closed and had her arm and singer flooded with a smug look on her face. When she opened her eyes she was shocked that Ichigo was face to face with her and without noticed he flicked her into the tornado. Suzumebachi has never had this happen to her or to be flicked, she has never been so embarrassed in her whole life she was so embarrassed that she was red as a tomato while spinning in the tornado. Ichgo charged up his reiatsu in Zangetsu and with one full powered swing "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as the black and red energy collided with the tornado and in one huge explosion the tornado stopped and what was left was a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on the ground. Ichigo reverting from his bankai picked it up and as soon as he touched it he heard scramming but it was directed to him.

"No fair no fair no fair! You got me when I was distracted and just when I was going to put you away you come and flick me. FLICK ME! WHO DOES THAT!?" Suzumebachi was yelling at Ichigo in an angry and embarrassed way.

Ichigo could not help but to feel sorry for the little fairy but it was a battle and if he did not take that action he would have been defeated instead of her.

"HEY I HEARD THAT I'M NOT A FAIRY I'M A HORNET SERIOUSLY MY NAME EVEN SAID IT!"

Ichigo was a little embarrassed that even though he heard her name several times he never out much thought into it, now that she with him now he has to find a way to make it up to her even in a little way. Ichigo looked at the stinger in his hand and saw it turn into a wakizashi (Japanese short sword) and was wondering where he was going to put it. Just then he heard two more voices in his head.

"Okay now that we are all here time to make this official."Shirayuki said in her calm and soothing voice

"Alright then since we came here together we will stay together right Kyokotsu?" Katen asked

"Since we are one power we have to stick together so why not." Kyokotsu added

"Alright berry boy you win for now but I want a rematch" she said still embarrassed about the ordeal

Ichigo sweat dropped at the last comment but to Ichigo it felt like a welcoming to him. He has now three new Zanpakutos and they all have their different attitudes and powers. He felt that this will help him in the battles that come ahead. Ichigo felt as though he can protect everyone he cares about and this new power that flows though his veins are proof. He was thinking of all the ways he can train and the excitement was building up inside him but before he can do anything he heard Shirayuki again.

"Okay now Ichigo I need you to grab me, Katen Kyokotsu, and Suzumebachi so our powers can merge fully. In case you're wondering yes I was dormant inside you but my full power is not unlocked till I fully merge with you remember I was with Rukia first before you."

Ichigo did as he was told and pulled out the blades and the one already in his hands and held them together. So the blades do not fall out of his hands he pressed them to his chest while he had a firm hold on them.

"Now close your eyes and realize the rest is up to us and don't worry it won't hurt." she said teasing him a little.

Ichigo realized and closed his eyes and let the new power merge with him. He found himself in his mindscape and saw all four of them with their eyes closed and focusing, as they started to glow Ichigo started to feel the new power flow into him and before long he was pushed out of his mindscape and in a blinding light that lasted for seconds and Ichigo opened his eyes and noticed that the blades are not in his hands anymore but are in the sheaths. Katen and Kyokotsu are on his left hip and Sode no Shirayuki is on his right hip then last but not least Suzumebachi was on his lower back but the most of the change was his appearance his Shinigami attire changed to a thicker strap across his chest. He also has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black bands with white ends crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands are around his neck as collars. He was blown away by the changes and was feeling good, real good that he forgot that Senna was there looking at him in awe.

Senna saw his changes and was at awe because one he looks different and two it felt like he was overflowing of power. Senna taps his shoulder and that got his attention. Ichigo looked at her and remembered that she did save him back there because if she did not come he would of have lost. Ichigo remembered about the ribbon around his neck and started to take it out and held it out to her. Ichigo remembered buying it for her and she loved it so mainly that's why he kept it because even if she never came back he could have sweet memories about the time the spent together. Senna also noticed that the ribbon changed a little instead of plain red it had little black vertical lines crossing each other.

"It must have happened when he changed form." she thought looking at the vertical black lines.

Senna saw this and gently took it from his hand and took off her old orange one with the new red one. She then did the unexpected; out of nowhere she pulled Ichigo into a bone crushing hug. Ichigo was having trouble breathing but hugged back when she loosened her grip on him. Senna looked up at Ichigo and saw a smile on his face she then said three words and that told him everything.

"Thank you Ichigo"

Ichigo then took his right hand and placed on top of her head and ruffled her hair a bit. Letting go of the hug she punched him playfully on the arm and noticed he has not changed personality wise. Ichigo rubbed the area where she hit in mock hurt then said.

"I said we would meet up again and look at us now but you where the one who came first." Ichigo said as he was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Senna knew why he did not come up to her the first time he saw her on the bridge because he was not sure it was me and at the time she did not remember him. She felt like she knew him and she knew she felt protected when he passed her so she looked at him every time at the bridge to try to trigger something to come up till she saw him one day in the afternoon with a red ribbon in his hand. He looked like he was deep in thought and then some memories started to come back to her like when they played tag all though the city and when he took her out to dinner but the one memories that stood out the most was the ribbon he had in his hand it was the one he bought for her and then his name came up, Ichigo. Then tonight she saw him flying tough the city and then all the memories started to flood back in and with that she dropped to her knees and held her head in pain because of everything that was passing in her mind. After what felt like hours (more like 3 minutes) she got back to her feet and realized she was a soul reaper and she had to help. She left her body at her apartment and when into the fight.

She was happy to see him again and he was still here to keep his promise. Ichgio had a soften look on his face and with him still smiling she felt happy and felt warm inside. Ichigo wanted to ask her questions but he knew right now was not the time at least not in this moment, it just felt unreal and nice to him because he cried that night because he lost her he was important to her and he hardly ever cried, When he went downstairs in the morning no one dared to ask him what happened because when he cried something terrible happened and he would not talk about it. Then a month passed and school started and that's when he saw her at that moment he wanted to go up to her and hug her and asked how did you come back but he was unsure at the time but he felt that she was Senna.

Then Ichigo remembering that she was right there in front of him and it hit him hard that she was real and that she did not forget him. He still had his smile then did something he thought he would not do in public. He was crying but they were not tears of sorrow but of pure joy and he could not believe it himself. He then gently pulled Senna into a heartwarming embrace. He gripped her a little tighter to feel that she was real and he would protect her from anything that would harm her. As the tear flowed down his cheeks Senna felt his tears on top of her head as he rested his face on her head. Senna looked up as Ichigo gently moved his head up and Senna saw him crying she has never seen him cry even though they did not have a long time with each other but still it was a first. Senna took her right hand and wiped away his tears and placed her right hand on his cheek and said.

"I will always be there for you and I'm not going anywhere" Senna said with a caring voice.

Ichigo felt the past pain of losing her go away as she said those words. He then took his left hand and placed it on top of the one that was on his cheek and took a gentle held it. He then and placed it on his left collarbone and deepen the embrace and gently tighten his grip on her hand. He had his rested his chin on her head as she rested hers on his chest. This moment meant everything to the two at the moment and nothing else mattered as long as they held each other it was there moment. As the last of his tears fell he then said with a caring voice.

"Thank you Senna"

The two stood there for a moment longer till the two slowly moved apart not wanting to end their moment but the two knew they must because there was a lot of stuff going on and needed to find out why. Ichigo still held her hand and with his right hand wiped away any remaining tears and a smiled.

"Well now that the Zanpakuto are gone where are you off to now?" he asked as Senna was looking at him with her own smile.

"I'm going back to my apartment but it was really nice to see you again. I will see you later" she said ask Ichigo let go of her hand she was about to leave till she tip towed to kiss him on the check and started to walk away. Ichigo had a little blush but he was happy the way it turned out and to be truthful he would not have it any other way. He saw her form leaving till he could no longer see her and then leapt towards Orihime apartment.

**Orihime apartment**

Once he got there he knocked and within moments Orihime opened the door. Ichigo saw her clam so that means she finished healing Rukia but Orihime had a little surprised look when she him with a new look. Ichigo saw this and put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"I will explain when Rukia wakes up."

Orihime just nodded and let him inside. Ichigo saw Rukia sleeping soundly and was covered in a blanket her wounded shoulder and back was completely healed and all she needed was some rest. Orihime sat down on the couch as Ichigo noticed Rukia moving in her sleep and knelled right next to her as did Orihime. Rukia opened her eye and saw Ichigo and Orihime and knew that she did not die. Then Rukia got up and got into a sitting position and noticed one Ichigo new attire and two he has four more Zanpakutos. Rukia eyes widen as she saw her blade on Ichigo's right hip and now wanted answers to why he has her blade and three others. Ruika now was in shock because she has never heard of a soul reaper that can hold more than one Zanpakuto let alone five. Ichigo saw this and sat at the couch and started to speak.

"Well you might want to get comfortable this is going to take a while." as Orihime sat right next to Rukia just in case if she stars to have pain. Rukia shifted a little bit then looking at Ichigo to continue. Ichigo noticed that there ready and placed all of his Zanpakuto to the side of the couch and started to speak.

"Okay so it started when you came out of the Senkaimon and Shirayuki came out looking for you to finish you off."

Rukia eyes widen not by the fact that she was attacked by her own Zanpakuto but the fact Ichigo knew the name of her blade, meaning that he has control over her blade now and that saddened her a bit but continued to hear Ichigo.

"Then Katen Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi came out right after and then I had to carry you out of harm's way before I started to battle them. As for the Zanpakutos I beat them just barely and with help with the help I got I would have been defeated or worse dead."

That rang into their head that Ichigo could of died but luckily he was saved but the helper they were wondering who they were but would ask later because there are more important questions to ask. Just then four lights flashed though the apartment and then four women appeared before them. Rukia already knew that her blade Sode no Shirayuki was the woman in the white furisode kimono but the others she did not know.

Ichigo was stunned because he did not know that they could come out in free will. As the four women came out Shirayuki sat to the right of Ichigo and Katen sat to his left. Kyokotsu sat on his lap which Ichigo tensed up and Suzumebachi on his top of his head. Shirayuki and Katen moved closer till they were lay their heads on each of his shoulder and wrapped there arms around each arm and Kyokotsu leaned back till her back and head lay on his chest. Ichigo was in a sea of thoughts right now and wondering why come out and first off cuddle up to him and second in his mind it felt nice to feel the warmth of the women he could just drift off to sleep because he was so tired but he needed to tell the rest of the story to Rukia.

Rukia and Orihime were shocked to say the least because there are four women that are next to Ichigo and they are cuddling up to him. Orihime felt heartbroken because the little chance she had to come close to Ichigo was taken and in Rukia perspective it was just a shock no word could describe this.

Ichigo was still tense till he felt the warmth and his body calmed down and felt Suzumebachi move around in his orange hair know she might use his hair as a bed and cover. He smiled at that feeling this new sensation but snap back at what was at hand and looked at Rukia and Orihime with their shocked looks and decide to explain.

"Well um...these are the women I had to fight and as soon as I beat them they decided to come with me because they said I'm strong." He said as he was feeling a little uneasy because even though he beat these ladies he could feel them glaring daggers at him but just for a moment.

"On my right is Shirayuki, on my left is Katen, on my lap is Kyokotsu, and the one on my head is Suzumebachi."

As each of their names where called they either nodded or waved to let the two women know who they were. Shirayuki looked at Rukia with a bit of disgust and anger because she was so weak when she was wielding her but let that emotion go because she was now with Ichigo and he will prove to her he has what it takes to control her powers. Shirayuki decided to speak as the two women took in the information.

"Just in case you are wondering Rukia Kuchiki you are still able to use my power only because I am letting you. The reason is because when you gave your power to Ichigo on that night I was also transferred it made a link between you and Ichigo so till you regained my power back I was dormant in Ichigo's mindscape."

Ichigo was listening intently because this was all news to him and now more things are being clearer. Rukia started to get the picture when her blade was no longer hers instead she was Ichigo's. To be able to use her power after she left is nothing but a blessing because when she used her she had to give her power to her because she was forced to but now that Ichigo has her she could take her power right back. Orihime was listening to the whole conversation but decided to stay out of it and not ask questions.

"You may have noticed that you were not able to use my powers back in the soul society because I refused to let you use them but now I do. The same goes for the others as they too man a connection with Ichigo so if they decided that to not let their pervious masters to use their power then that's there decision but the only reason I did is because Ichigo asked me to." Shirayuki finished off in a somewhat cold manner that did not go unnoticed by the two women.

Rukia was now a little angry because one she said in a way that mad her seem weak if she did not have her power and two the way she is all over Ichigo. She thought to herself "they just met right, then why is she all over him."

Shirayuki felt Rukia stare at her but Katen decied to speak for them all. "We decided to come out of our Zanpakuto state and clear things with you two There reason we are like this is because of the pervious battle we are very tired and what better way is there to bond with our new master then though direct contact isn't that right Ic-hi-go." She finished in a sing song voice and it sent a blush to his face because the way she said it seemed that there was more to it. Then on top of his head Suzumebachi said in a half sleepy voice "Berry boy you smell very sweet" as she rolled on her back and lay there comfortably. Ichigo did not know how to react to this as the other women just nodded to that comment. So he still had a blush on his face and decided to change the subject before something else happens.

"Well that should be it and we should go see Urahara tomorrow and find out what else is happening in the soul society." As Ichigo made a slight move to get up the others understood but not so willingly got up except Suzumebachi who was still on his head. Rukia looked at him and then nodded and started to get up and looked at Orihime letting her know she was alight. As ichigo picked up his new Zanpakuto he was wondering if the ladies are going back into their Zanpakutos so as he waved of Orihime and told her good night he walked down the stairs then turn around and looked at them.

"So um you guys are not going back into your Zanpakuto's huh?" he asked as they gave a look of "what did you just say" which made him start sweating bullets, he did not want for them to kill him for the question. Then with a sigh Katen decided to speak as she looked at him and Rukia who was right next to Ichigo.

"You can't honestly think we would go back into our sealed form when are finally free and able to walk around. Look we were under some sort of mind contol in order to get out of our sealed form but when you beat us we were able to think clearer but what I said about you during the end of the battle was from me. "then she took a breath and started again "No Ichigo we will not go back into our sealed form well not at least we see, touch, and taste everything we want and besides don't you want four beautiful ladies by your side?" she said the last part with a tease and Ichigo went red and Rukia was glaring daggers at her. Ichigo got his answer and turned around to start walking home till he said one thing that made his women feel special.

"You're who I'm I to put you back into a place where you don't want to be and to let you know I will not force any of you to do anything because you all deserve to be free." Then when he opened his eyes again he saw that he was in a hug. Shirayuki hugged him from the back and had her arms underneath his arms so she would have her hands on his shoulders. Katen hug him from the front so Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi flew down and gave him a peck on his cheek and all four of them said together "thank you" as Ichigo hugged back and Ichigo liked this feeling of being wanted and loved and that just mad the moment sweeter. Then after a few more minutes and they all slowly started to let go.

Ichigo looked at all of them with a smile and thought "This day has been perfect for me."

**That's a wrap people I would like to say sorry I took so long but been very busy so everyone that has been flowing this story and writing reviews thanks it's nice to see what people think about my work. Oh and there is just one OC and it's a Zanpakuto I mean come on if I just said yeah Ryo's has a Zanpakuto but what does she look like and I say nothing or it's a black energy or something that's lazy, lame, and it would not make any since if I did not make one for her blade. So thanks to my fans from all over and those story alerts I get it cool for people to want to see more well till next time Shark Spartan out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got great reviews for chapter four and it's going strong. I barely started with the story and I'm getting tons of views and a little more comments but as long as I know people are there watching my story I will keep writing and like I said before I'm not letting this story die because it's a lot of fun to write also am I the only one to think of a pairing like this if so I feel really good about it. So I got tons of hits I mean a lot and that am great people are taking interest in my story and to those that comment with ideas and no flames thanks. let's get started with chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

**With Ryo**

She was now in control again but there was a voice in her head that kept telling her about Ichigo, in a bad way. Shingetsu was furious with Ichigo and how she was just told off by him like he was the alpha or the boss of the fight. She was the one who helps him takes out one of the enemies so he can take the advantage but Ichigo told her not to lay another hand on her. The situation was more confusing to her for one he was fighting her and the next thing as soon as she was about to finish her Ichigo shows up and tells her not to. At the time of her thinking about what happened she finally got to her apartment and finally got to lay down on the couch after what seemed like a hellish battle. She was new to the whole being a soul reaper thing but the rush of power and the speed she was going was only achieved in her dreams but remembered she was not the one in control, it was her Zanpakuto. She was looking to the roof and just wondering how she would train with her new found power and what will she talk about with Ichigo tomorrow at school. She then got up from the couch and then walked to the bathroom to take a well-deserved bath. She striped her clothes of and started to fill the tub till it was just right. She slipped in and felt her worry's drift away as the warm bath felt amazing on her whole body. She sank her head down to get her hair wet and came back out with a sigh of relief. All she could think about was how nice it felt and tomorrow will be a very crazy day, well at least for her. After her long bath she got out and went to her room and changed into her pj's it was nice fitted booty shorts and a lose shirt. She then crawled into bed relaxed and saw by the door her school uniform was nicely hung there she turned away from looking at her uniform and then started to feel sleep take over her. She thought one more thing before she drifted into sleep "_I wonder what Ichigo will say to me tomorrow"_ with that she went to sleep.

**With Ichigo**

As the night went on Ichigo was walking to his house with his four new Zanpakutos and he could not be happier. Rukia was a couple of steps behind then so she would not interrupt anything or as she saw it get in there way. Rukia could not believe that her blade went with Ichigo and not only that but also captain Soi fong and Shunsui Kyoraku blades did the same. She was wondering what he did when they were in battle and what convinced them that he was worthy to wield them all. This is unheard of in the Soul Society a person wielding two Zanpakutos was unbelievable but four was unheard of the owners of and the pervious Zanpakuto owners would kill to have them back. This caused Rukia to get worried a little for her strawberry friend but knowing him he would just do what he always does, being unpredictable.

As they continued to walk Ichigo now needed to get gigais for his Zanpakutos because it will look wired if he is talking to thin air so it would save him the headaches latter and they did not want to go back into their blade form so it will be a win-win situation for both of them. Knowing Urahara he would probably give him hell but also be annoying as ever because all his new Zanpakutos are all females. Then there's Yoruichi and the endless teasing he is going to get. Now onto a serious note he has to tell Urahara what is happening in the Soul Society and that there rebel Zanpakuto attacking there previous owners. He needs to go and find out what is causing this and put a stop to it. Well he will cross that bridge when he gets there now he needs to figure out how his dad and sisters are going to act when four new women come to his house and there is another fact that they would like to be out so that means thy would have to "transfer" into his school. Ichigo is scared about his new women more than what is happening to the soul society.

"Rukia I need to go to Urahara's shop to get them there gigais"

Rukia was shooked because one they did not want to go back into their sealed state but they also wanted to be with Ichigo where ever he went, well that what she thinks anyway. Rukia decided not to say anything because she did not want to anger any of Ichigo's new Zanpakutos so she just nods in approval. As they continued to walk to Urahara's shop Rukia also noticed how fast the Zanpakutos have bonded with Ichigo. When Ichigo said that he will not force them to do anything that they did not want to do that must have been a relief for them. When a soul reaper wants to gain the power of their Zanpakuto they have to fight them into submission in order to receive that power but now look back on that how do they feel when that happens. When they are forced to use their power on their master's command and they have no say in it. It must feel so wrong to them almost like rape but soul reapers never asked there Zanpakuto anything it's just call on their power because in reality they don't have a choice. Now with Ichigo telling them they will not be forced to do anything that they do not want to do that's a whole now sight on thing for them. Maybe that's why Shirayuki left her too because she never talk to her Zanpakuto about anything just when she wanted her power. Now looking back it seems barbaric to do such a thing but that is how she was taught how to harness her Zanpakuto power. Ichigo now has three now Zanpakutos and the only thing he has to do is harness there power because right now it's like getting your power all over avian.

"This might not be a problem for Ichigo" she thought because now he is not going to go the "traditional" way of harnessing his Zanpakuto.

She also noticed that Ichigo is not such a prude, when he is next to beautiful women he tenses up and usually blushes madly when they get close but with the he is calm. He still has that embarrass look on his face when they are on him or teasing him but he does not freak out. "It seems he is very comfortable with them and maybe because they are now connected he is like this". Rukia thought as she continued to walk to Urahara's shop but noticed what she was talking about.

Ichigo had Katen and Shirayuki are holding onto his arm as they rest there head on his shoulders, Kyokotsu was in front so she can be on alert and Suzumebachi was still on Ichigo's head resting. Ichigo was blushing up a storm because he has never been this close to a woman but now he has four women around him and it would feel wrong to tell them to let go. They also said that they were tried so it did not bother him much.

**Urahara's Shop **

They finally arrived at the shop and knocked they a couple of minutes later Urahara with his huge smile.

"Oh Kurosaki what bring you he-" he was cut off by what he saw.

Ichigo was at his front door with three women around him and his face with a huge blush. He wanted to tease him about this for years to come but now he was wondering who these three were. He still had his smile on and was thinking of a way to tease him right now.

"Ahhh Kurosaki I did not know you where such a player and here I thought you were not so bold." He said with a huge grin behind his fan.

Ichigo wanted to bash his face in but Katen and Shirayuki where on each arm but before he could ask them to let go, Kyokotsu manifested her blade and was just inches away from Urahara's neck. Katen knew this was going to happen because Kyokotsu is very over protective and now since Ichigo is her new master, she is very impulsive to attack anyone that might insult or in this case tease him. Katen let go as did Shirayuki and walked towards Urahara who was still a little shocked at the speed of the girl and for the fact that his favorite is broken...again. Not to mention that the blade was going through the fan but that is not what bothered him; it was the blade she was holding. It had the same curve at the top and it had a long red tassel at the end and then it hit him.

"That blade only belongs to Shunsui but how does she have it? Unless" He was taken out of his touhgts as the other two women came up to him and Katen griped his shoulder ever so tightly and said "I would let us in and ask question later." she said with a menacing glare. Urahara gulped and made the motion to welcome them in. Rukia was now more shocked because of what Kyokotsu did, who knew she was overprotective for her master it made her wonder if the others are the same or just waiting for a real problem. As they walked inside Suzumebachi stirred and stared to wake up. She held a strand of Ichigo's hair to balance herself on his head and because he is moving it just makes it that much harder. Ichigo noticed that Suzumebachi has awakened and decide to ask her how she slept.

"Hey Suzumebachi did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah I did and you smell sweet" she said with a blush coming on her face. She has never slept next to a man but in this cause on his head. She decided to fly off his head and landed on his right shoulder still with her blush but Ichigo did not notice it.

Ichigo blushed a little bit when she said that because his name was always referred to a strawberry and for her to tell him he smells sweet was a little embarrassing but he pushed that out of his mind, he has more important things to talk about. Urahara sat down and motioned them to sit, Rukia sat on the far right as Katen and Shirayuki sat next to him and Kyokotsu sat on his lap as to[ prove at point to Urahahra, it is to not cross her or her master. Ichigo stiffened a little bit but relaxed into it because it was the same as in Inoue apartment. He assumed that she really like to sit on his lap, well in this case in-between his legs but it did not bother him...as much but it was new to him. To feel women around him but the constant contact with them was foreign to him but he did not reject it and why would he, he is a grown young man after all but he was no pervert.

It reminded him of Keigo and his constant talk about women, not that he mind but the way he talked about them, it seemed to him that women where a piece of meat. In Ichigo's eyes that was no way to look at women in fact he would look at women as these fierce, determined, and fragile people that in a relationship have a say in almost everything. That's because of how scary they can be when there angry, oh man his face went pale remembering Tatsuki getting angry at Chizuru for groping Orihime and then ending in a mess on the floor. Now Ichigo imagines if he does something wrong and then he is getting attack by his new female companions, let just say they are the alpha when it comes to deciding on things.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts and Urahara cleared his throat and started to speak.

"What brings you here so late at night, Kurosaki?"

"Well it has to do with what is happening in the Soul Society but I will let Rukia tell you about that." Rukia looked at Ichigo and nodded then started to speak.

"It all started a couple of hours ago as our Zanpakuto did not respond to our calls and then a man named Muramasa came and said that he let their true instincts out and that's when everyone was fighting against the Zanpakuto. Also the captain commander was not there because he said he will not be joining us so that means he was captured."

Urahara nodded at everything and did a motion to continue. Rukia said basically what happened but she now assumes that he is referring to the women in the room.

"I escaped with the help of Renji and came out of the Senkaimon but at the time I was already wounded and passed out after that." Rukia finished and sent a glare at Shirayuki and she sent a small apologetic smile towards her. It was true she did attack her but it was not all in her control because she was controlled by Muramasa but as she crossed from the soul society it started to fade but she still wanted to prove to Rukia that she was too weak to wield her but Ichigo came and then she slowly accepted that she was wrong but no being a part of Ichigo's now growing power was going to be very new to her. Her powers now changed since Ichigo has such a huge amount of reiatsu that he modified her power to fit with his style of fighting. She now has to teach him her other powers but that is going to be trouble because he also has Suzumebachi and Katen Kyokotsu to train with, this is going to harder than she thought.

"Now for the women in the room, one of then used to be my Zanpakuto and she is the one in the white kimono and the rest well you can guess where there from" she finished as Urahara suspicions where right on now there is one thing that bothered him, why leave their pervious master for Ichigo?

Now Urahara is looking at Ichigo to explain his part of all this. Ichigo took the glance as his turn.

"Well like Rukia said Shirayuki was her Zanpakuto and now resides with me as well with Suzumebachi and Katen Kyokotsu." Urahara eyes widen at this because there can't be a person with more than one Zanpakuto spirit with them. Now here is Ichigo with four Zanpakuto sprits, he also has Zangetsu which will make that five in total. This on a whole new level from the ordinary soul reaper, when he master all four he would be able to go toe to toe with Yamamoto but that amount of power it's just monstrous. He was broken from his thoughts as Ichigo continued to speak.

"Katen Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi wanted to see if I was worth wielding there friend Shirayuki so that's when the fight began. After everything was done they decided that I was worthy of wielding her and they also decided that I was worthy of wielding them. I got to say it was hard to believe at first but they start to bond with me and now here we are, as for them to go back into their sealed state they decided not to because they want to be able to be outside and enjoy everything I do so who am I to say no."

Urahara was still in shock because here are the Zanpakutos of the 2nd and 8th division captains. This will not end well when they find out and how is Ichigo going to explain that to them.

"Oh and since we forged a connection my appearance changed so that's why I'm wearing the new clothing."

"Um Rukia, is everyone okay in the seireitei okay?

Rukia looked down and shuck her head.

Now that explained the new attire and why there are four new faces here. Now for the problem at hand is to enter the soul society with so much chaos. Just then a familiar voice started to speak

"Don't worry about it, there just fine."

"Yoruichi I did not expect you to come so soon." Urahara said in mild surprise.

Rukia took the moment to ask for her brother and to see if he was alright.

"Yoruichi is my brother alright?" she asked in a tone that exhibit worry.

"I will tell you everything that I know" she said in a calm tone.

"As i got there the whole seireitei was in shambles but it looks like the fighting has ended. I went to the 4th squad's first aid cent to see if someone could fill me in. Everyone is staying at the 4th's squad's barracks, there were a lot of people injured but that's about it. It seems they left as fast as they came. Sorry Rukia but there has not been any signs of your brother yet."

Yoruichi now made her attention on the four women in the room, she knows she has never seen them before so who are they. She looked at them and asked "who are you people because I have never seen you before?"

Shirayuki decided to speak for them since they all came together. She shifted just a bit so she can look at Yoruichi while she talked.

"Well I do believe introductions are in order, my name is Shirayuki, the one on Ichigo's shoulder is Suzumebachi, and the last two are Katen Kyokotsu. We are now under control by our new master, Ichigo."

As she finished Yoruichi was shocked just as Urahara hearing this. There has never been a soul reaper that can have more than one Zanpakuto spirt with them. Ichigo has now a total of five, this is going to be trouble when he goes to the soul society because the previous masters will want their Zanpakutos back even if that means by force. She then noticed Suzumebachi flying towards her and flying around her till she stopped in front of her.

"Did you know Soi Fong is super obsessed with you? I mean she thinks about you all the time it's so annoying! that is one of the main reasons I left her and the other is she is too uptight, that's why she will never find a boyfriend I mean come on who would want a stiff? I know I would not if I was a guy."

She finshed and flew back to Ichigo's shoulder and Yoruichi looked at little amused because it was so true. She explained everything that was wrong about her little bee nut it did not bother her because she knew about the obsession she has with her and how many times she tells her to stop she doesn't. Seems like she will never learn and the funny part about that was her own Zanpakuto.

"Yeah that does sound like her, so what are your reasons for leaving?" she looked at Katen and Shirayuki she was also looking at Kyokotsu but she seems like the one that does not talk.

Katen decided to speak first "I left my master because he is lazy bum and a drunk." Kyokotsu just nodded as she closed her visible eye and leaned into Ichigo as a big cushion. Ichigo blush a little because she is very conferrable with him and even though she looks a little young he could bet she is older than Rukia and she is a little taller than her. It's just he is still getting used to a lot of women affection and it all happened in a matters of hours. He actually like the feel of this young woman in-between his legs, she felt so fragile but he knew she was battle harden. He had to admit she was really cute and looking like a ninja makes her even cutler. He then wrapped on arm around her abdomen and the other touching her skull to fell if it was real bone and yes it felt like it. Then the same hand moved from her skull to play with her hair in-between his fingers. She stiffened a little bit and her eyes widen just a bit but relaxed to his touch, it felt...nice. Her head moved into his touch and thanks to her mask covering her face no one notice her blush. She then slowly closed her visible eye and laid on him as he continued to play with her hair then she took his hand that was on her abdominal and held took his hand in hers. Ichigo had a smile on his face as this was happening, he also notice for a battle harden young woman she has some of the softest hands he had ever touched. It is as she never done any type of combat and her sent was of sakura flowers like Katen but she had a lighter sweeter smell to her. He then stopped playing with her hair and moved his other hand towards the top of her hands as their hands intertwined with each other. If she was not blush up a storm she was now, his touch feels so nice and how his body is so worm that she felt like she could melt in his embrace. The reason she got on his lap at the apartment is to see how he would react, she thought he would freak out but he welcomed it. She started to develop a crush on his ever since she saw him in the soul society but though her previous master's eyes. The way he talked, the way he showed he cared for others, and the rare smile he puts on. That's when she want him to notice her but how could she if she was sealed, that's when the man named Muramasa came and released them and right there she knew she had her chance.

It did not take much to convince Katen, she wanted to leave as badly as she did but not for the same reasons. Katen did not know about Kyokotsu crush on a certain strawberry so she just assumed that she wanted to leave for the same reason as she did and that was not so far from the truth. She did want to leave because her previous master was a lazy bum and always drunk. Now that she is with her crush she will be dammed if she least anyone take him away from her.

The little interaction between Kyokotsu and Ichigo did not go unnoticed by the people in the room. Urahara was hiding a huge grin behind his new fan, Yoruichi was surprised that Ichigo welcomed the young women so quickly and for Ichigo not to be freaking out. She also had a grin on her face, she never would have thought that Ichigo would have a woman with him and here he is with four. She was wondering how the men around them would feel seeing Ichigo with so many women. Now she had a brilliant idea and the reaction on Ichigo's face will be priceless. Rukia was just looking at the whole thing play out; these women grew rather found of Ichigo. Katen was a little surprised because Kyokotsu was always quiet and never showed emotion but here she is like a school girl confessing to her crush but with no words. She would say it was cute and now see the reason she also wanted to leave, that just brought a smile on her face. Shirayuki was okay with the situation because now they had to learn how to share Ichigo. She just waiting for the perfect moment when they are alone and do all the things she could only dreamt about. That brought a blush on her face but quickly hid it. Suzumebachi was a little jealous because she got his attention and his touch. She thought about it for a moment and remembered she has to forms; the one she is in now is her speed mode reducing the size of her body to go at blinding speeds and her second on was her normal form, she is around the height of Ichigo's shoulders and her "assets" fill in as well. From her luscious curvy legs to her perfect round butt and to her C-cup breasts. Yes she will surprise Ichigo with her form later when they are alone and steal his first kiss. She was having a fan girl's moment on his shoulder with a small blush and a huge victorious grin.

Shirayuki decided that she should say her reason after she cooled down. After five minutes she started to speak.

"My reason was that I have made a connection with Ichigo ever since I was transferred into him. I remained dormant inside of him as Rukia was still using my powers because I permitted it. After I was released I went to seek Ichigo and for him to unlock my true power."

Rukia looked down because she had to accept that her Zanpakuto was gone but she was still able to use her power which was still good. She also wanted to go find her brother because no one knows where he is. Ichigo look at Rukia and knew what was bothering her.

"Rukia don't worry about Byakuya he won't die because of this trust me."

Rukia just looked back at him and smile a bit, she wanted to go after her brother but there is not a lot of information right now so it would be too dangerous. Urahara knows he has to get a least some information on the situation at hand before he sends Ichigo and Rukia in.

"Ichigo I have to get some more information on the situation at hand so come back in three days and by then I will know what is happening." Yoruichi nodded at his response.

'I will keep him up to date with everything that is happening in the Soul Society as for you four we need you to stay with use for the night so we can gather data on you." She finished and saw that there face showed that they did not want to leave Ichigo's side but Ichigo nodded at this and they understood it was for the best.

Rukia decided she would stay because she also wanted to know what was going on. Ichigo was okay with this and slowly started to let go of Kyokotsu's hands, which she didn't like. He slowly got up because Kyokotsu was in between his legs and as soon as he was at the door he saw all of his Zanpakuto looking at him like they want to say something. Ichigo took note of this and first brought Kyokotsu into a hug and she hugged back not wanting to let go.

"Hey don't worry I will be back they just want to get some data, okay?"

She just nodded as she snuggled into his chest for a little while longer till he slowly started to let go. She did not want him to leave but knew he had to. He walked towards Katen and she soon brought Ichigo into a hug. He returned the hug and Katen was resting her head on his shoulder. The warmth that Ichigo had felt so good she knew he had to go but stayed like this a little while longer.

"I will be back Katen and thanks for letting me wield you"

She smiled at this because she thought she would not hear these words come out of her new master's mouth. It felt nice like he was honored to be able to wield her. He slowly let go and started to walk towards Shirayuki who brought him into a hug. She loved the warmth she felt radiate off of him. Her cold body felt like it would melt just from his touch, it felt amazing for her. As Ichigo was about to speak Shirayuki put a finger to his lips so he would not say a word.

"I know you will be back, just come back soon okay?"

He nodded and was about to let go of her until she brought Ichigo close to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo was blushing madly at that and saw she also had a blush but not as big as hers he slowly let go and went towards the flying hornet in the room. She looked at him coming closer and was thinking of what to say then it hit her. He stops right in front of her but not before she flew onto his shoulder and said.

"Okay berry boy I will see you later just come back as soon as you can alright?"

Ichigo smiled at this and nodded she then flew up and kissed him on the cheek as well and Ichigo still was blushing. Suzumebachi was blushing up a storm because she just kiss him again but the first time was a group thing but this time she was by herself and now she was closer to her goal. Well at least in her head she was, she flew away with a smile and went where the others were standing. Ichigo gave them one final look before he wave at Urahara and Yoruichi and started to walk home with a smile on his face and a blush to match. His day could not get any better than this and now he will have to learn how to use their powers but he will get to that when he gets there right now he was happy and nothing was going to bring him down.

When Ichigo left Yoruichi tole the Zanpakutos that she needed to see them in private. They went to the underground training area and then she started to speak.

"I know you all are fond of Ichigo but what about the fear of him being killed by your pervious masters?"

Of course Rukia would not do that but that can't be said about the captains. Katen took a stand and looked at Yoruichi with fierceness in her eyes.

"If they want to try then so be it but I will not let anything happen to him. I will fight till my last breath to protect him."

Kyokotsu, Shirayuki, and Suzumebachi took a stand and nodded at her response. Yoruichi smiled at this because now Ichigo has been able to get three new Zanpakutos and they will lay down everything to protect him. She then wanted to put her plan into motion.

"He how about if I can make you see and be with Ichigo every day?"

The female Zanpakutos brought their heads up and looked at her to continue which she smiled at.

"Well I can put you into school where you will be able to see him all the time, I just got to pull some string and Urahara can do the rest as in paperwork. How does that sound?"

They had huge smiles on their faces and would love to spend their time with Ichigo. This was going to be fun for them and they will want to see his reaction when they he finds out that they are going to school with him.

Yoruichi now was sure this was going to be funny and she wanted a front row seat to see his reaction when these four are going to be in class with him.

"Okay now we have to get you your gigais"

They nodded and followed her up the ladder to get there gigais made. Poor Urahara will have to work all night to get these gigais done before morning.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo finally got home after a crazy and then awesome day and he can't wait to start training with his new Zanpakutos but also needed to get ready for the counter attack against the rouge Zanpakutos. He opened the door and noticed that the lights where off and that the dishes where already washed so that meant he missed dinner. He looked at the time and it was almost midnight so he quietly walked up the stairs and went into his room where his boy was and got in. He then brought the blankets over him and slowly started to go to sleep but not before he had one final thought.

_"I wonder what will happen tomorrow."_

With that he fell asleep and he will be in for a surprise tomorrow.

**So that's chapter five for you and it might be a little shorter because this chapter was just explaining what is going on so you guys will have an idea where I'm at. Anyway check out my new story I have written it's called Gynoid Beauty. It's a Bleach/Xenosaga crossover. Thanks for reading and for my fans sending me messages of when am I updating and question about the story. Thanks again and review well till next time Shark Spartan out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got a few request to add more Zanpakutos but I already have an idea of who to put for the last two Zanpaktuo people may not like it but I have made my decision. Updates will be a little slower now so the next chapter will be up I don't know when, it will be up when it's up. I got really good feedback from a lot of people and to let people know this harem will build upon everyone's relationship because I read some that have no plot and just a ton of sex, no this will not be one of those story because in realty that sucks, no plot or character development just getting it on no offence to people that like that but it's not me and I would not write something as mindless as that. Don't forget to review and let's get started with chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6**

**With Ichigo**

Morning started to come as the sun's rays started to go through the curtains of his window. Ichigo started to wake as the sun hit his face, the sudden warmth felt well. Ichigo forgot something put what; he did not get to answer that because his clock hit 7:00 am. Ichigo paled because that could only mean one thing, his dad. Ichigo was about to get out of bed when his father comes in and does a drop kick to him. Ichigo thinking on his feet got up and sidestepped his attack and Isshin went flying out the window and landed straight into a garbage can. As his father was yelling at him for why did he do that he got dressed and went downstairs and saw his sister's already eating breakfast. He waved at the two with a smile and sat down and ate. Karin and Yuzu where surprised that Ichigo of all people would smile at all. Now this brought up some red flag because this happened never, something good must have happen the two thought. Karin was bolder in these kinds of situations so she decided to find out what was with that smile.

"Okay Ichigo what's with that smile because for one you never smile?" she asked in a more demanding tone than a question

Ichigo was taken back a little because did he really not smile as often, well maybe yeah he did not smile a lot but why ask about it if he felt like he wanted to smile today.

"Nothing is going on I just woke up in a good mood because this is the first week of the new semester, I got a new person to talk to in class." He said going back into his signature scowl.

Karin saw this and wanted to push a little more but it would be like move a brick wall, it's not going to happen. She just went back to eating with a "humph" as he got a small glass of orange juice and a piece of toast. He really did not eat a lot in the morning so just a quick snack does the trick for him. As Ichigo finished his orange juice he started to walk towards the door with his bag over his shoulder and the piece of toast in his mouth. He gave a wave and was out the door, he was wondering why he did in fact smiled maybe because he has so many new Zanpaktuos and they are so nice and warm with him. If it was with any other girls he would have freaked out because it would have just been too quick and weird but with them it feels different but he welcomes it. So far he knows that these spirits chose him to be there new master and, he welcomed it. He was not power hungry nor did he want to use them for ill use, he just felt it was the right thing to do.

Ichigo continued to walk to school unaware of the four beautiful women following him in the distance. The four beautiful women had a fun night with Yoruichi and learned how they needed to act with the other students at school. The material they might talk about was not an issue because all of them can pick up on thing quick not to mention they remembered the material from Ichigo. Yoruichi also gave them their clothing and there material that they needed for school, poor Urahara was too tired to notice that most of his school supply where gone. He was up all night making them there gigas and barely finished before the sun came up. Yoruichi had fun telling them to not stand out so much but seeing that there the "new girls" at school it its impossible. The four continued to watch their new master from a distance making sure that they are not spotted. They were excited to be with their new master at school and they can't wait to see his reaction when all four of them and Suzumebachi in her normal body. The data that Urahara got from them was a really big help and came up that only the Zanpakutos in the Soul Society are the only ones affected by this type of hypnosis.

"What if berry boy gets mad at us?" Suzumebachi asked afraid a little of what Ichigo gets mad.

"I highly dough that, he would be shocked then mad so don't worry so much" Katen said as they continue to spy Ichigo.

"How will Ichigo's friends take it, the only ones that knows is Orihime" Shirayuki said and noticed that they were getting close to the school.

"I don't know but they will need to know" Katen said as they stopped across the street from the school.

"We need to wait till Ichigo is in school so we can go in with him seeing us beforehand" Said Kyokotsu in a calm manner.

The other three nodded in response and now got used to her talking. Katen remembers Kyokotsu never talked maybe she never felt like it and now she talks more and that's a good thing because people where going to think she was mute. Now the four waited across the street waiting for their master to be out of sight, they don't want to reveal themselves before making it to class.

**With Ryo**

She woke up with tons of questions but she will have her chance to ask some during their break. Shingetsu told her that they are partners and that now she is a soul reaper. That was a lot to take in on an early morning but she accepted it since everything that happened last night was all new to her and she would have to train. She needed to train because she was so inexperienced with a sword and she can't have Shingetsu always take control. Right now she would have to put that aside because she was now getting close to school and she would see Ichigo in class today. She walked into school and went straight towards the school building straight to class.

**Back with Ichigo**

Ichigo got into the school grounds and went straight into class. He got to class and saw there were only a few people here and the first person he saw was Ryo reading a book. Ichigo did not know whether to approach her or wait till she did but he knows for sure that she is going to ask a lot of questions about yesterday. Ichigo deciding it's better to talk about that in a different setting just went to sit down after giving a wave to her. Ichigo has a lot to think about like what he will do when he enters the Soul Society and who this Muramasa guy is. He seems have made a mess in the Soul Society and the soul reapers are having a hard till dealing with it. That makes since because there power comes from there Zanpakuto so besides having kidou they are powerless. Then what will happen when he does go to the soul society and the previous owners want them back. Ichigo paled thinking about that because he will have to fight two captains for them but if they are happy with him and do not want to go back they he would gladly protect them. Then he has two more days to at least learn how to fight with Katen Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi or he will surely lose trying to wield them. He is starting to get used to Sode no Shirayuki but he still feels he has a long way to go. He does like the little ability that she has to numb the pain of cuts and bruises that help a lot in his battle against Katen Kyokotsu.

Ichigo then remembered that he has to go visit them after school and try to get some training in. He also recalled when they were at Orihime house that they took a liking to him very quickly. They all have different personalities and expressed themself differently towards him, Kyokotsu was the quiet type as for Suzumebachi she was not scared to speak her mind. Ichigo could not put his finger on it but he felt happy with them, it was a calming feeling with them and for once he actually smiled at that. Ichigo was too deep in thought to notice the class start to fill up and his friends come in through the door.

Orihime came in with her usual happy self and called out to Ichigo

"Hi there Ichigo, how are you today?"

Ichigo looked up and showed a smile smile to her "Hey Inoue I'm good and you"

"I'm great and I even made my lunch today."

Ichigo paled remembering Orihime "cooking" and how weird it was.

Chad came through the door and wave at Ichigo as he walked towards the two.

Uryu came in after sending a glance at Ichigo before he went to his seat. Ichigo did the same, it was a weird way to say hi to each other but they have been doing thing since they could remember. Chad came towards him as Tatsuki came through the door and waved at Ichgo and walked towards them. Tatsuki was Ichigo's best friend since they were kids; he remembers that she would always beat him in karate. Then Chizuru came creeping in to get her morning "ritual" as she makes her way towards Orihime like a lion stalking its prey. Then she went for the attack but before she made contact she felt a heavy hit at her jaw and was sent flying back into a couple of seats. Tatsuki came into action as she drops Chizuru and said.

"Can't you give it a rest yet?!" she asked ready for another attempt

Chizuru just wipes the blood from her jaw and smiles "Never not until I have her to myself!" as she jumps again only to get roundhouse kick by Tatsuki.

"You don't learn do you?" She said as she saw Chizuru crawl away saying something that sounded like "no fair".

Then Misato Ochi, the teacher of the class came in ready to teach.

"Okay class, sit down and shut up we have new students here today" That caused most of the class to talk among each other.

"I wonder if there hot chicks" one student said

"I bet there smoking hot" another said

Outside the class room was the four beautiful women that followed Ichigo in the shadows. They came into the school when everyone was inside already so no one saw them. They were excited and a little nervous being in front of a class of students, this is all new to them. They took a deep breath and walked into the class, the reaction the class was of wow. Shirayuki uniform was the standard school uniform with the grey coat and thigh long white socks. She has long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her eyes, pale skin and dark blue eyes. Katen was the same but had her coat open slightly a bit more and her hair is worn in two corkscrew pigtails with bangs framing her face and did not have her golden bone headdress. She also had her red ribbon on her neck that made her ever more attractive and did not have her eye patch. Kyokotsu also had the standard uniform on but had her coat a little more button up. She had knee length socks she also has turquoise eyes and chin length purple hair that is styled so that only her right eye is visible and did not have her skull on her head. The last one was Suzumebachi and she did not have the grey coat on and had her shirt out. She had calf long black socks and has reddish-brown hair done up in two long pigtails attached a bun on both sides of her head, with bangs sweeping down on either side of her left eye. Her eyes are a light pinkish color, and she appears to emit a slight golden glow.

"Hi my name is Sode no Shirayuki"

"I'm Katen"

"I'm Kyokotsu"

"I'm Suzumebachi"

"It's nice to meet you all" they said together it was a good thing that Yoruichi taught them what to say.

Ichigo's expression could have not been more shocked he could not believe that they came to school. He was more shocked from Suzumebachi with her body because last time he saw her she was a tiny yellow bee now she is a little taller than Kyokotsu by two inches and she still had that golden glow it shows a little bit in her eyes. Orihime was also shocked that the women from yesterday came to school, she has an idea why.

Misato decided to now start class and seat them. "Okay ladies take up the empty seats, one behind Ichigo and the two on the side of him."

They gladly took their new seats as they walked down the row of seats. Katen to the seat on the left of him as Shirayuki to the one on the right, Suzumebachi and Kyokotsu took their seat behind him. Ichigo was still in a state of shocked that he did not notice them take their seats next to him till Suzumebachi tapped him on the shoulder. He sent her a warm smile as she went to her seat and then class started but not before Ryo and Ichigo thought the same thing.

"_This is going to be a long day_."

The class went well as the four new students keep at work and listening to the teacher as if the subject was interesting. They occasionally took a few glances at Ichigo but Ichigo was too lost in thought to even notice. He was thinking about the situation at hand like way are they here and what will tell his friends because Orihime is the only one that knows about his new partners. He continues to think of possible solutions but was taken out of his thoughts when the bell rang for lunch. Katen was the most bold out of all of them, she knew it because when she acted with her pervious master it was always what she wanted or needed and right know they needed to talk. Ichigo stood up and was about to make his way towards them but stopped as Katen took his hand and said "we need to talk" and went out the class. This was shocked to the students for new girl's actions towards Ichigo and soon after Kyokotsu, Shirayuki, and Suzumebachi left after them. Uryu was suaicious about the encounter and followed soon after with Chad, Orihime, and falling behind so no one can see her, was Ryo. Keigo had his mouth to the floor because one there was this super-hot chick that garb Ichigo and went outside and there are the other girls that followed right after.

"Mizuiro did you see that? That chick took Ichigo and the others followed!"

Mizuiro who was seeing this as well was a little surprised but as usual brushed it off.

"Yes I saw Keigo if she wants to talk to Ichigo I see no problem with it." He said looking back outside though the window. Keigo still was picking up his jaw and was about to start talking again but Mizuiro had his earphones in his ears enjoying his lunch. Kegio was thinking off all the possible reasons for the new girl's behavior towards Ichigo, maybe she was his ex-girlfriend from another school and the others where her close friends or that was Ichigo's girlfriend and the other wanted a piece of him too. All the possible situations but none seemed to fit all he could think about how lucky Ichigo was with women.

_"Lucky dog"_

Chizuru saw the new girls and saw how well-endowed bust that Katen and Shirayuki had but was to beaten down to get up from her seat. She will try at them another day that is if Tatsuki does not beat her to a bloody pulp first.

Katen was outside of the class and wanted to talk outside but Ichigo wanted to talk to them on the rooftop so he moved up the staries still holding Katen's hand and lead her to the roof. Ichigo got some strange looks but he did not care because he was too busy trying to get to the roof and would not stop till he got there. Katen was not used to being dragged anywhere but in realty she did not know the school at all so she would get lost rather quickly. She decided to let Ichigo take her where he thinks it was private. Kyokotsu, Shirayuki, and Suzumebachi where aware that Ichigo's friends where following but said nothing because they knew they would have to know anyway.

Ichigo finally got to the top of the roof but checked first if anyone was there, he did not want anyone to know what he was about to say. After making sure that now one was there he slowly opened the rest of the door still having a firm hold on Katen's hand and walk onto the roof. Ichigo walked to the middle of the roof and turned around and faced Katen, in result letting go of her hand. Katen was a little displeased but needed to ask Ichigo her question. Katen straighten up a bit and had a nice warming smile on her face and then started to speak.

"When are you going to tell your other friends about us Ichigo?"

Ichigo was actually thinking about that question himself but needed his question answered first before going any further. He was not anger at all, he was more shocked that they came but what was the reason for them to come. He then noticed Kyokotsu, Shirayuki, and Suzumebachi behind the door listening to their conversation. His signature scowl was slowly fading away, for some reason he never felt angry with them in fact he felt calm and happy. He then broke into a small smile and waving the other ladies to come.

"Come on girls I know your back there"

They opened the door and came towards them to join in the conversation. Ichigo was surprised with the new form of Suzumebachi she was not this tiny golden glow, she was now this young lady with a slight golden glow around her eyes. He also looked at Kyokotsu and liked how she looked without her mask, she had light pink lips and they are in a natural line but when she sees Ichigo she smile just a bit. Then Shirayuki looked as elegant and as beautiful as ever, she looked so proper with the school uniform but looks so beautiful in it.

"I see that you're not mad at us being here." Shirayuki said knowing all too well the answer

"No actually I was more surprised than anything but now since you are all her let me ask you, why are you here?" Ichigo asked curious to way they are here.

"Well berry boy we did not like waiting for you till you got out of school so we decided it would be better to come to you. We also wanted you to see us in your school uniform so what do you think?" Suzumebachi asked doing a spin to let Ichigo see her features.

"Well...um...you all look really good" Ichigo said blushing a bit because they looked at him with eyes that wanted to know.

They smiled at that but they did not want to push him because he would most likely pass out because of their "persuasive" ways. Ichigo still had his small blush on knowing that these women knew how to push his buttons. Now he needed to answer Katen's earlier question since they too heard it. Now that Ichigo straighten up a bit he was ready to let them know.

"I was going to let them find out but since Inoue knows about you four she would likely tell them so I guess when we are all together in a group I will tell them." Ichigo finished but noticed that Kyokotsu turned around facing the door and Katen, Suzumebachi, and Shirayuki looked towards the direction of the door that was slightly opened.

"There behind the door" Kyokotsu said as she went into a defensive stance and other three waited for them to come out as their eyes never left the door. Uryu cured his luck as they found out and Orihime was surprised that they were found because she thought they were hiding really well. The door slowly opened and the first to come out was Uryu and then Orihime and lastly Chad who was quite the entire time. Ryo saw that Uryu was found but was wondering if she should go but before she could leave Kyokotsu sensed her.

"There is one more by the door" she said as she was still in her defensive stance, read to take on the newcomers if they tried anything. Ryo cold just run down the stairs and act like nothing happened but she needed answers and the rewarded was worth the risk. She slowly went back up the stairs and opened the door and saw that all eyes were on her. Kyokotsu eyes narrowed as she remembered that it was her that grabbed her face and throw her into a wall and she wanted pay back even if her gigai did not let her use her power but before she could go into a full on sprint to start her assault Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder. This clams her down a bit but she was a little tense with these new people and Ryo but needed to not do anything drastic. Uryu was the first to ask question and he knew that everyone else had the same question so he decided to ask for them.

"Who are these people Ichigo and why are they here?"

Ichigo just sighed knowing this was coming sooner or later.

"These ladies are my new Zanpakuto spirits and they chose me as there new master."

Uryu was shocked at that he only thought that a soul reaper could only have on Zanpauto spirit but having more than one seemed impossible. Yet here they are standing right in front of him but what is surprising that there here in human form. Now that seemed ever less likely to happen now he wanted to know everything.

"Ichigo of all people why would they choose you and how it is possible for them to manifest into human form, I did not even know that a Zanpakuto had a human form."

Ichigo was about to talk till Shirayuki put a hand on his shoulder. "We can tell them from here" She said with a smile and Ichgio nodded and let them continue.

"Well it is true soul reaper tend to only have one Zanpakuto with the exception of Katen Kyokostu." as she pointed at both of them and Kyokostu having a deadlock stare towards Ryo who did not flinch but was scared because of what Shingetsu will do if she ever got control again.

"We decided to be with Ichigo because he was strong and kind towards us. Even after defeating us he showed compassion and kindness, we asked him if we could join him and become our new master and he said yes. Now he even let us wonder and do as we please unlike our previous masters who kept us locked inside there blades never seeing the light of day except though there eyes. It's not the same as feeling the sun touch your skin, the wind blowing in your hair and enjoying all the great good and drinks the world has to offer. Now that we feel this new found freedom we don't want to return into a locked world to only enjoy live though there eyes. So we are staying with him because he is everything we wished for in a master and for him to give us freedom for our cells what else can we ask for?"

Ichigo was blown away because he never knew he made such an impact on them and see him as a hero of sorts. He now has three women, precious to him to protect and he would be dammed if anything would happen to them as long as he drew breath. His scowl lessened and for once in a long while he had a genuine smile. Uryu wanted to ask more but with what Shirayuki said there was no point in asking pointless questions. Chad who was quite the entire time accepted that Ichigo had new guardians with him and maybe makes him opens up emotionally towards them. He remembers when those thugs that took his golden coin that his grandfather gave and he could not do anything to take it back because he was tied down to a chair. He was trying to escape from the tighten ropes but as soon as the thugs started to walk away Ichigo came and got his coin back but not with a couple bruises. Since then he would defend Ichigo as he did for him long ago. Orihime was also quiet the entire time because she already knew who these women where and the reason why they were here. It was obvious why because they did not want to be away from Ichigo, she knows that she lost her chance at Ichigo as soon as they started to develop there connection with him. She was not anger at them but was a little sadden that he was already taken from her but that does not change the fact that they are really good friends and she will be there for him if he ever needs anything. She was happy with that thought and was happy for him that now he can open up emotionally even if it was a little bit. Ryo on the other hand wanted to ask about her power and how to use them.

She was about to ask until Katen came up to the side of Shirayuki and looked straight at Ryo as if she knew what she was going to ask.

"If that is all for the questions, I would like to say something specifically to Ryo. I know when you battled Kyokotsu and I you were not yourself, I believe you asked your Zanpakuto spirit to help you. Well in any case you will need to learn how to control your new power please come with us after school and we will take you with someone that can help you with your powers." Katen finished as Ryo was surprised that she analyzed all of that in there brief moments in battle but nonetheless nodded in acceptance. She saw that Chad, Uryu, and Orihime where a little at ease with knowing the situation, well at least why they are here the other situation at hand will be difficult because Ichigo does not know any of their powers except Shirayuki.

"_Even then that put him at a greave disadvantage, knowing just one move will do nothing against Muramasa. Even though we can come and go as we please we are at are best when we are one with Ichigo so he has to learn at least a minimum of all our powers before we go be into the soul society. If not and we do try to battle outside we would just get in the way_." Katen thought and that meant he would have to train for the next two day without break because they will go back in two days so time is of the essence.

"If any of you need more training please come by with Urahara if you ever do." Shirayuki add as the bell sounded as they started walking back to class. Everyone there was thinking different things about the situation but Ichigo was thinking along the same lines as his Zanpakuto spirits. "_I need to get ready_" The rest of the day went well except a couple of the males; well most of the males where staring at the "new girls" like a piece of meat but did not dare make a move while Ichigo was there. School let out and Ichigo said goodbye to his friends seeing that they did not want to go with him to train today.

"I'll see you guys later then" Ichigo said as he wave at them as he walked away. Chad nodded and Uryu left to do training by the waterfall that he has gowned accustom to. Orihime waved off Ichigo and called out at him.

"See you later Ichigo" with that she started her way home.

Ryo came with Ichigo and felt great that she will learn how to use her powers but a little intimidated because these are the women that she fought defending Ichigo when he was almost down and out. Ichigo saw Ryo and how tense she was so he decided to break the ice.

"Hey Ryo about yesterday thanks for helping me out if it was not for your help I would of been done for." Ryo now felt good because he said thanks for saving him, on the outside she waved it off as it was not such a big deal but on the inside she was happy that Ichigo was looking at her.

"It was nothing Ichigo I would helped anyway I could." Ryo said in a calm tone

The girls had there opinions about Ryo but Kyokotsu wanted to get payback even if it was her Zanpakuto spirt helping her. She will get day but for now she would wait it out. Shirayuki could tell that she had a crush on Ichigo but she doubts that Ichigo see her in the same light and the same could be said for Katen but she was also waiting to see how well she fairs against Kyokotsu. Suzumebachi did not really care about the girl she was too busy thinking of a way to get Ichigo alone and work her feminine charm on him and then share a passionate heated kiss. She had a huge grin on her face thinking about it and her plan will come together as soon as the other leaves.

Ichigo continued to walk till he they got to Urahara's shop, Katen slide the door open slowly and walked into the room where Urahara was waiting for them. Since they now live her for a short time there is no need for them to knock. Urahara saw them come in and also brought a new face he was always ready to help anyone that needs it.

"Ah Katen I see you brought me a new face so who is this young lady?"

"Her name is Ryo and just became a soul reaper yesterday and she would like you to train her." Katen said as Ryo nodded with her statement.

"Please I would like you to train me and help me control my powers." Ryo said with a determination in her eyes and Urahara saw this and made him smile it's like when Ichigo asked him for his help when he became a soul reaper.

"Of course I will help you but you need to come here every day after school and weekends in order for my training to work, do you understand?"

"Yes and I'll be here don't worry about that."

"Good training starts tomorrow don't be late" Urahara said as he wiped out his fan.

Ryo started walking to the door but stopped before opening it she looked back at Ichigo.

"What about you are you staying?"

"Yeah I have a few things to do before I leave"

"Okay then I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah night Ryo"

"Night" Ryo said as she opened the sliding door and left soon after.

Ichigo sat down and as soon as he sat down Kyokotsu got into his lap and laid back as her head lay on his chest. She closed her eyes as she intertwined her left hand with his. Ichigo sigh knowing that this will become a habit but did not complain because he liked the little moment himself. He rested his chin on top of her head as he took right hand and started to play with one of the bangs that hanged from her hair. Katen sat down on his right as Shirayuki sat on his left and Suzumebachi landed on his head. Ichigo took a look at them and notice there not in there school uniform anymore and he enjoyed this little moment that they shared. Katen decided that she needed to have her thoughts heard.

"Ichigo we need to train in order for you to be ready to fight Muramasa and even though you learned one move from Shirayuki but that will not be enough to beat him. Even if we fought beside you we are much weaker than if we fight as one so you would need to start training as soon as you can."

Ichigo noticed the change in mood and atmosphere so he taps Kyokotsu on the shoulder and she reluctantly got up. Ichigo got up and looked at Urahara who was still waiting for him as if he knew what he was going to ask.

"Urahara can we use your training room?"

"I thought you will never ask that's why I sent Ryo home beacuse I knew that you would ask me eventually" He said as he had his fan over his face.

Ichigo nodded and opened the door to the training room and started to climb down the ladder. He got Kon from his backpack and before he could start complaining Ichigo took the pill form his mouth and swallowed it. Kon now in Ichigo's body looked towards the entrance and saw four beautiful women and before he could try and hug them Ichigo struck the back of his head and told him don't think about it. With that Kon went climbing the ladder out of the training area.

Now that there all here Katen, Kyokotsu, Shirayuki, and Suzumebachi where ready to start.

"Ichigo for this to work before we go back to the soul society you need to fight us as if it was a real right not a sparring match. Also you need to pick who you will fight with first between Suzumebachi and I. We are going to take turning fighting with you so you can at least learn one move per person and remember what I said earlier about fighting as one? Well the person you pick first will go into their blade and from there you will have to work with your partner in order to gain there power are we clear?" she asked as Ichigo got serious and nodded in response.

"Alright berry boy who do you pick first?" she said as she flew around.

Ichigo knew he would have to learn both of them sooner or later so he pick rather quickly.

"Alright you little hornet let's see what you got." He said he Suzumebachi flew to him and materialized into a golden light and disappearing. After a few seconds Ichigo could hear the little hornet in his mind.

"Okay berry boy let's do this"

Ichigo unsheathed Suzumebachi and felt raw power coming from the blade. He got into battle stance and went over the command that Suzumebachi telling him to release her into Shikai. Now that he has it memorized "Sting all Enemies to Death" Suzumebachi grasping onto Suzumebachi with his right hand, the entire sword will glow white and shrink in size. When the emitted glow dies out, it is revealed that Suzumebachi has now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet that has a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Ichigo's middle finger. The "stinger" is about twice as long as the normal length of Ichgo's fingers, slightly increasing his striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai resemble those of a hornet, fitting for her name.

Ichigo took a good look at Suzumebachi and her Shikai form and this was way beyond his comfort zone he never fought with such a small weapon not to mention it seemed a little girly. Suzumebachi headrs his thoughts and got a little mad that he is saying that her Shikai is "girly".

"Well berry boy I know that this is not what you're used to but suck it up and no it does not look "girly" at least not on you. You still look like a stone cold warrior and don't worry about sword attracts I can still take them just use the gauntlet on your forearm." She said adding a little venom to the word "girly"

"Okay sorry about calling you girly it's just new for me that's all" Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Katen took her stance with Kyokotsu, Kyokotsu took a lower fighting stance as Katen took a regular stance. Ichigo saw this and got into a comfortable stance with Suzumebachi. He bended his knees and took a grappling stance as Katen and Kyokotsu rised there blades.

"Fight with everything you got Ichigo!" Katen said as she charged with Kyokotsu

"Well let's get this started!" Ichigo yelled as he also charged.

Shirayuki sat on a rock watching from a distance as they charged.

"_Now the fight begins_, _Hope we can finish the training on time if not we are in a world of trouble" She thought as the three were about to clash.  
><em>

**Now the training begins and I thought about what to do with Senna and Ryo and they will be in the main story but as for them being with Ichigo I changed that so it will only be the female Zanpakutos no in else. I know it's a harem but a massive harem will not work because it's too many people to connect with Ichigo, I believe 4-7 women to a harem work out fine anymore and you're pushing it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait as I said before I would not know when I would be able to put up a new chapter I was very busy with school and stuff. I already said just so people don't think I let this story die, I WILL NOT LET THIS STORY DIE! Trust me I know people want to read my story I get email on my phone telling me to update soon. I can't stand when there are good stories out there but they never finish it I mean at least update every now and then. Now Ichigo is training is in high gear and great reviews on the story and it feels great that I'm one of the people that comes up with a different paring idea and continues it. I hope people get the idea that you can make a great story without using what I like to call "dime a dozen" characters. What that means is that people might not be sure if there story will be great so he/she would use a pairing that has been done numerous amount of times. What I say to that is try something different and maybe it will be a hit just look at this story I had no idea people would of liked it this much. Now that's out of the way and I have one more female Zanpakuto coming into the mix but I will not revile details not yet at least and it may be a surprise to some of you. Now let's start with Chapter 7**

**Chapter 7**

Ichigo was now training and having a difficult time doing it, it's not because Suzumebachi attack was hard to understand it's the way that he fights with her. Ichigo is used to having a huge sword that works as a great offence but also a great defense because of how big the blade is now it's a different story. He was not used to having to fight with a small gauntlet with a metal stinger on his middle finger and the worst part is if he blocks an attack it would hurt to a point that his hand starts to have mini spasms. He had to admit he was not used to this new way of combat but he always found a way to adapt to anything but learning to ignore the pain that's a different issue. Ichigo learned firsthand that his previous fighting stance was not meant for a two on one fights so he adopted towards his right arm positioned in front of his chest and his left arm pulled back balled into a fist. He was breathing heavily as Katen and Kyokotsu took their stance again, one thing he had to admit about the two they knew how to work together. There attacks leave little room to go on the offensive and even then he is left open for an attack that he narrowly block or gets hit by. His right hand to his arm is cut up, bruised, and starting to lose feeling in his fingers as the rest of his body is covered cuts and bruises.

"Hey berry boy when you're using me you dodge the attacks remember I'm a speed Zanpaktuo." Suzumebachi said a little annoyed that Ichigo is getting all bang up because he does not doge the hit instead he takes them head on.

"I know that" Ichigo said as Katen and Kyokotsu begain there attack.

"Yeah right and you let yourself get cut up your lucky they don't want to hurt you too badly because if they did you would be on the ground." Suzumebachi said as Ichigo block another attack with the gauntlet.

"Well I'm not used to fighting with my fists and these two keep adding pressure on me."

"Come on berry boy if you can't learn how to fight with me how do you expect to fight with two swords?"

"I did when I fought them the first time."

"I did not see you fight but remember we were weaker because we detached from our old masters but now that we are connected to you we are way stronger so don't get cocky!" Suzumebachi said as she was trying to get her point across.

"Okay I get it don't go getting all mad at me besides I need to get a hang on your type of combat style and I can't do that if your all mad at me." Ichigo said trying to cool down her down.

"Yeah I know we don't have time to be messing around but it bothers me to no end that you think that your hot stuff just because you bet us when we were weak!" Suzumebachi said getting irritated at Ichigo's cockiness

"Look I know I was wrong to think that but we need to focus because if we don't we won't be ready in time."

"Alright but you have to make it up to me" Suzumebachi said as she started to cool off

"What! Okay fine whatever let's just get this over with." Ichigo said trying not to get beaten into a bloody pulp.

Katen push Ichigo from there deadlock as Kyokotsu came in for a quick uppercut with the hilt of the blade but Ichigo narrowly sidestepped the attack and Katen came back for a horizontal slash. Ichigo had no choice but to block the attack with his gauntlet but as soon as he blocked Kyokotsu came in with a roundhouse kick to the stomach which pushed him back a couple of feet. Ichigo was struggling to get back up but he was not going to let this stop him. Ichigo took his stance again but took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he started to focus and everything seemed to come to him better. All noise faded away as Ichigo looked forward and saw the two ready to come for another attack. He let out a huge breath as now he was more focused on the task at hand; he needed to get this down even a little bit because time is ticking away. Katen came with a horizontal slash Ichigo blocked it but then side step for a quick counter with his left fist. Katen saw this and moved aside as Kyokotsu came in and blocked the hit and pushed Ichigo back. Katen noticed that Ichigo now is focused and anticipating her attacks but even though he is still not as fast as Suzumebachi previous master he could put up a good fight in terms of speed. Ichigo must know by now that Suzumebachi is a close combat Zanpaktuo so he must have adapted to taking more hits than usual.

Ichigo took his fighting stance again, he felt little sparks inside his body every time he blocked the incoming attacks. It was the saw feeling he felt when he was battling with Shirayuki. Ichigo is now getting the hang of it well at least he was not getting trashed as much but the pain of the hits that he blocks still bothered him. He knows that Suzumebachi has an execution type of attack and two stings in the same area and a black butterfly design comes into view and then disappears without a trace. That would come in handy against bigger hollows but in an actual fight it would not sit well with him to kill off an enemy at least so quickly.

Katen came in for a vertical slash but Ichigo just barely side stepped the attack and came for the quick counter but Kyokotsu came in for the quick block. Ichigo came in with downward sting; Kyokotsu did not have time to block the attack on such short notice so she moved her body so her shoulder took the hit. Ichigo stung her shoulder and an image of a black butterfly appeared she pushes off his attack and jumped away to exam her shoulder. It did not hurt as much as she thought it would but as she moved her hand to touch the mark it started to sting a bit. Katen saw that Kyokotsu back away quickly she then noticed the marking on her right shoulder.

"So you finally got a hit on one of us, looks like you finally are learning how to use her even if it's still a little rough around the edges.:" Katen said with a smirk

Ichigo noticed the change as well it was small but these little jolts of speed in his body. He can now keep up with their barrage of attacks but he himself is starting to feel drained. Even though he has a huge reserve of energy but the new ways of attacking and the demand of his new Zanpakutos is starting to take its toll on him. Katen noticed that his stance is more refined but it is also a bit staggered and his breathing is more labored. Katen jumped back to where Kyokotsu was and saw the black butterfly on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Kyokotsu?" Katen asked looking concerned.

Kyokotsu nodded her head yes as she slowly rotates her arm showing she is fine.

Ichigo was deep in thought; he has to end this quickly because if it keeps going like this then he will be too exhausted to continue training. Ichigo need some type of advantage here something to give him even the slightest edge. He thought as Katen and Kyokotsu started to ready themselves for an attack, what if he lures them to a closed area where they would have to fight him up close but that would also put more pressure on him. That or continue this fight and see what happens either way this does not leave him with a lot of options. Katen and Kyokotsu came for the charge but Ichigo did the one thing they did not expect, run away the two of them sweatdroped at this.

"Berry boy what are you doing!?" Suzumebachi shouted as Ichigo started to run away.

"I need to get some type of advantage if not I will hit the floor before I can beat them." Ichigo said as Katen and Kyokotsu where hot on his trail.

"This better work!" Suzumebachi said hoping that this is not some dumb idea.

"It will just trust me" Ichigo said trying to calm down his Zanpaktuo

Suzumebachi huffed at that and hoped this does not end up into a beat down. Katen noticed that the terrain around them started to become closer either Ichigo does not know where he's going or he might actually have a plan. She decided to let this little run go its course and see what the orange haired boy had up his sleeve. Ichigo was now running and he hopes this plan would work, there were now walls around them as they ran. This was starting to look grim for Ichigo because it looks like he wants to trap himself like some type of rat. Ichigo on the other hand liked this as this would give that edge he so desperately needs but this plan is like a double edge sword, if he does not have this plan thought then he would be cornered by the walls and the two beautifully deadly women after him.

As this was going on Shirayuki got up from her spot and followed from a distance, she was thinking along the same lines as Katen. Ichigo was going to lure them into a narrow area so he could get in close and give them little time to block let alone come back for a counter attack. It also leaves Ichigo with very little room for error. This training is for Ichigo to start bonding with his new Zanpaktuos and learn the basics from them also to learn different forms from his brash fighting style. Shirayuki continued to watch this little plan unfold and hoped for the best.

Ichigo's body is ready to fall over now but he had to keep going and beat these two. Ichigo finally found what he was looking for and slide down the rock wall down into a one way path. Katen saw this and motioned to Kyokotsu to cut Ichigo off as she got behind him so there would be no escape. Ichigo was in the middle of two deadly women and there is no way out. He could shunpo up and over these walls but that would take a good portion of his remaining energy and he would fall down from pure exhaustion but no this is what he wanted. Ichigo leaned on the wall behind him so he could have a good view of Katen and Kyokotsu and see who will attack him first.

"There is no way out and it looks like you will collapse at any minute." Katen said as Ichigo stance was failing greatly.

"Well this should be an easy win for you two then come at me then if you think you can." Ichigo said with a confident smile.

Katen smirked at the challenge and without a moment's notice charged at Ichigo going for a direct impalement. Kyokotsu waited a bit before charging in because if she did she would bump into Katen because of how close they are. Suzumebachi now was starting to get nervous as the two came in for the kill but Ichigo used what energy he had left into his counter attack. Katen went for the kill but Ichigo used his speed boost from Suzumebachi to mange to narrowly dodge the blade. Katen's blade went into the rock wall behind Ichigo and even before Katen had a chance to pull out her blade Ichigo grabbed her left hand off the blade and twisted it behind her back and grabbed her thought with his right hand. He then lightly stung Katen on the neck as a black butterfly appeared, Katen winced at the sudden pain but it was not unbearable. Kyokotsu stopped her frontal attack after seeing Katen in the hold and knew that no matter what angle she came at he had Katen as a shield. Ichigo still had the stinger close to Katen's neck showing that this spar was over. Ichigo still had his eyes locked on Kyokotsu seeing if she would attack or back down. Kyokotsu knew she lost this spar so she planted her blade into the ground, crossed her arms under her chest, and looked away with a huff. Katen noticed Ichigo was using her and the wall for support, his final tactic must have tried him to the ground.

Ichigo smiled as he stated to let go of Katen's hand and slowly tried to get himself up but found he falling back a bit on the wall. On reflex he put his arm around Katan's abdomen and his hand that was on her throat slide down to her right shoulder. Ichigo was beyond tired, the only reason he was standing was because Katen was holding him up. He then could not take the weight of standing anymore and started to slowly slide down the wall. Katen seemed a bit surprised by the sudden hold but relaxed as she noticed him sliding down using her as a support. She slowly slides down with him so he could have her as his support. Ichigo finally hit the rocky ground underneath him put his head back onto the rocky wall as he tried to catch his breath.

Kyokotsu noticed this and walked over to Ichigo as he sat down and Suzumebachi let the breath she was holding and went back to human form.

"Maybe we should take five?" Suzumebachi said as she lay on Ichigo's head.

Ichigo nodded as he rested his chin on Katen's shoulder. Katen did not show it but she was tried as well but not to the existence that Ichigo was. She put her body down a bit more so she can rest with Ichigo. Kyokotsu sat on Ichigo's right side and took a hold of his arm to see how much damage it has. Ichigo knows it's pretty bad but it was okay for the most part he lost feeling in it a while ago. Shirayuki came down as well to see who Ichigo was fairing. She walked up to Ichigo and leaned on the wall next to him. Ichigo felt calm and relaxed in the position he was in and the sweet smell of women around him added more to the relaxing sensation.

"Well you did well for your first day of training and I was impressed that you did not fall after taking so much." Shirayuki said as she saw Ichigo enjoying his company.

"Yeah these two are really tough but I manage to get a lucky break." Ichigo said with his eyes half open.

Katen was enjoying this wonderful peace but needed to get Ichigo bandaged up so she slowly got up and motioned for the other two to help him up. Katen started lifting from the left as Shirayuki lifted from the right and Kyokotsu made sure he would not fall forward. Ichigo fully opened his eyes and saw his lovely Zanpaktou carrying him. He had a smile after seeing such a display of affection towards him.

"You know I am really lucky to have you four as my Zanpaktuo, I mean I barely know any of you but here you are helping me get stronger bit by bit and you even help me up when I fall."

Before they could responded Ichigo was not finished.

"For that I thank you, all of you for deciding I was even worthy to wield you."

After hearing that they all had a simile on their face and quietly walked towards the entrance of the training ground before Ichigo could go up the ladder he needed his wounds to be treated so the girls gently set him down on a bolder as they slowly took off his top. Ichigo would have freaked out and told them what where they doing but he felt calm around them, like it was like a blanket of warmth that wrapped around him. Kyokotsu left to go get the first aid kit while Shirayuki was putting her hands on his back and started to numb away the pain. Her hands where very soft and her gentle touch sent chills down his body, her hands where cold but not as much as he expected. Kyokotsu returnd with the first aid kit and pulled out the bandage wraps and started with his right arm and Suzumebachi flew off of Ichigo's head and went towards the first aid kit to pull out a cotton swab and flew towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo wanted to laugh at this cute display that Suzumebachi was doing, cleaning his small cuts on his face with a cotton swab. He did smile a bit as she started working on a cut he had on his left side of his face.

Suzumebachi saw his smile and it did warm her up inside, but she will not let him know that. Her cheeks tinted a bit as she saw Ichigo look at her with that smile and her best guess is because she is cleaning his cuts with a cotton swab.

"I know what you're thinking and it's only for your own good, I mean it's not like I want to clean you up."

Ichigo knew better than to argue with women he always ends up either getting hit or yelled at either way he comes out the loser. He knows that she is kind hearted but has a different way of showing it.

"Thanks anyway Suzumebachi."

Her cheeks where now burning red by his comment but she turned her face away so he could not see her face.

"Whatever!" she finished with a huff and continued cleaning his cut.

Kyokotsu finished wrapping up his hand and slowly started up his forearm as Shirayuki was still applying her icy touch. Katen started to wrap up his abdomen and the lower part of his back. Ichigo himself felt great but after that intense training season he just wanted to rest, he could not go another round even if he wanted to. As the Zanpaktous where wrapping him up he was tempted to just close his eyes and let sleep take over but he knew he coulden't he knew that he had class tomorrow. Katen noticed this and decided to start a conversation with him to keep him focused and awake.

"You know Ichigo, when we were set free we finally free and it felt nice to finally walk the ground our mastered walked."

Ichigo saw that the others nodded their heads in response and continued their work.

"But you see we were not fully there and most of our actions were not from our free will."

Ichigo now focused on Katen as the others stopped wrapping him up. Their attention was now on Katen as she kept a calm demeanor but inside she felt shamed for being taken advantage off, her desire to be free had its price.

"Our freedom had a price and it was our minds being clouded with anger and doubts, we just went on and attacked every soul reaper we could find." Katen said with a sad look on her face Ichigo noticed that the others looked the same. "We were driven mad to get revenge on our masters but that is not what we wanted, to destroy everything and to punish them was not our will."

Shirayuki decided to finish up what Katen started "The Zanpakuto that did this to us is named Muramasa and his power to unbind us from our masters." She took in a sharp intake of breath and continued. "We did want to be free but not like that but it is because of you we came to our senses." Shirayuki said with a smile as her hands continued to do its work. Kyokotsu continued where she left off which was mid bicep and Katen continued wrapping his abdomen. Suzumebachi finished cleaning Ichigo's cheek and flew into Ichigo's view.

"There was a reason we picked you some of us had diffrent reasons but there is one thing we can agree on, you have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy and with that we could unlock things we could not before. Don't think we are using you Ichigo it's not like that we wanted to try something new and your raw power is...warm and it's gentle."

After she said that Ichigo's face softened as his thought of being used was long forgotten and the doubts started to fade away as there warmth flowed over his body. There was no evil from them, no potential harm it's just feels like tender love and care. Ichigo felt a tap his right shoulder and it was Kyokotsu saying she was done. Ichigo moved his arm just a bit and noticed that it was wrapped nice and tight and Katen got finished wrapping up his abdomen and Shirayuki took her gentle hands off his back as the bandages where properly placed and fastened. Ichigo tried to stand and almost was up right but his tried legs gave out till Kyokotsu and Katen took hold of each arm and Shirayuki wrapped her arms underneath his arms and around his chest so he would not fall back. The contact was nice, warm and gentle and Ichigo blushed a bit at all the contact but was able to stand up after their help. Slowly the women let go of him as the fingers trailed on his exposed skin which sent chills down his spine.

"We thought that you could show us what it means to live outside of just being a Zanpakuto, to not just be used as power but to be...a person." Shirayuki finshed as each of them had a nice loving smile on each of their faces telling him that is what each of them wanted. Ichigo felt his heart warm up to these women and now he found something to protect, something to hold dear to him. He slowly moved towards them and slowly as his tried body fought against it wrapped his arms gently Katen and Kyokotsu as Shirayuki hugged his body a little tighter and nuzzled his neck then Suzumebachi landed on his head, lay back, and closed her eyes as the tender moment was pure bliss.

Ichigo blushed a bit with all the contact but it felt great after the beating they put on him. He is now one step closer to face Muramasa but he still needs to learn to fight with Katen and Kyokotsu even if it's not much.

"Thanks girls for helping me with so much." Ichigo started as he looked down to see Katen and Kyokotsu closed eyed and with a smile on their faces. He then wonder how lucky he was to get a one in a life time opportunity to train with not just one but four different Zanpaktuos. "Since you all want to help me become stronger I promise to each and every one of you that I will protect you." Ichigo said in a low and calm tone with a hint of determination behind it. Katen and Kyokostu noded in approval as Shirayuki said a quite thank you.

"You know berry boy its funny." Suzumebachi started as she half opened her eyes and continued "We are the ones that are supposed to protect you but this change is nice for a change." She finished as a smile came to her face and closed her eyes again to enjoy the moment. Ichigo smiled at that because the roles have been switched but he believes that this was right and he would not back away from his word, he never has. Slowly he loosened his grip around the two women in front of him and Shirayuki slid her hands from her hold on him. Suzumebachi got up and flew off of his head as Ichigo was now standing up on his own.

Kisuke came down the ladder to check on Ichigo but when he got was Ichigo "bonding" with his new Zanpakutos and decided to say out for a bit till they finished. He saw they were separating so now was a good time to move in. "Ichigo just came down here to let you know it's already night out so you should get going." Kisuke wanted to tease Ichigo about his moment with his Zanpakutos but he still wanted to keep his head and he does not want to lose another fan.

Ichigo looked back and motioned then to follow him up the ladder. His body felt like jelly but at least they pain is gone so going up the ladder was not so bad. When Ichigo finally got to the store door he turned back and said "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow then." he was about to leave till Shirayuki came out and said "Aren't you forgetting something Ichigo." Ichigo looked back and then walked past Shirayuki and got into his body. The women around him sweetdropped as Kisuke chuckled at his cluelessness.

"That's not what she meant Ichigo." Katen said as Ichigo's saw his body and the bandages transferred from his spirit body to his real body. Ichigo took a few seconds to figure out what she was trying to say and then it hit him he blushed a bit know now what they wanted. "Oh um yeah" He said as he walked towards Katen and gave her a hug. Katen hugged back as she planted a quick peck on his cheek which made him blush more. He finished his hug then went to Kyokostu which gave him a tight hug and after Suzumebachi turn into her normal form and gave Ichigo a bone crushing hug which was new to Ichigo but he still enjoyed it. Last but not least was Shirayuki and she slowly put her arms around him as if to enjoy this brief moment of bonding she let got but not before she gave a quick peck on his cheek. Ichigo walked back to the door still blushing up a storm "I'll see you all tomorrow, okay' he said as they gave him a nod. Ichigo walked out of the candy shop and put his hand to his face "_These women will be the death of me."_ He started to walk home but not without a smile on his face.

Inside Kisuke saw the way that the Zanpakutos are acting around Ichigo. They act as though they were deprived of love and affection, that or they simply wanted to love him but either way the two parties seemed happy. He walked away ad went to go see what was left of the data he collected. Suzumebachi still in her normal form looked towards Katen and Shirayuki with a glare "why do you to get to kiss him!?'" she asked as her golden eyes grew a bit brighter. Katen just smiled at the question but Shirayuki answered her "I don't see why not it's a perfect way to bound with our master and besides" she looked at Suzumebachi with a sly smile "I don't hear him complaining." she finished she walked away to get into her gigai and Katen waved for Kyokostu to follow. Kyokostu was thinking along the same lines of why they did what they did but there was nothing that prevented her from doing it as well. "_Maybe when he comes back?"_ she thought as she went with Katen to get into her gigai. Suzumebachi stood there a little mad about the scenario but it was true he was not complaining and nothing was in her way of doing it but still she would want a full on kiss on the lips to seal the deal but kiss on the cheek will do she did not want to break him after all. She followed the rest but not after she planed different scenarios of how she and her new master will share their kiss, alone.

**With Ryo**

Ryo finally got home after her hectic day but the one thing that set her off was the way these weapons acted towards Ichigo. Even though they did not do much in public there where little signs that said they were a bit more then partners. Shingetsu was listening to her thoughts as she pondered on the relationship of the women that chose to abandon their previous master and settle for this half soul reaper. She knows that Zanpakutos have to bond with their masters in order to become stronger and are able to work together but the way these women were doing it was new to her. She had never heard of a Zanpakuto and master bound in a intimate relationship. She will tell Ryo later when the time is right she did not want her to go on the offense just because of the way they "bound" with decided to thinking about this with little answers gave her a headache so she decided it would be better to just sleep and ask questions next time she sees him.

**With Senna**

Senna was in her apartment and was meditating; she needed to get stronger so talking with her Zanpakuto will help her get there. She was lucky her opponent was a flyer if not she would of had a tough time dealing with the other three. She was not a ground based fighter she was better suited for air and distance combat. Ichigo gave up on a lot to save her and she was not going to be that weak little girl that needs saving, not anymore. She was going to be the one that could got tow to tow with anything she was thrown at or anything that got in her way. Her training is difficult but the reward is worth the pain and the time put into it. She will be the one protecting instead of the one that gets protected and that was her drive to become stronger and show that she can stand on her own two feet. She did not want to see Ichigo cry over her again, no he is a strong man and shows no weakness yet with her disappearing she knew before she completely vanished she felt his body tremble and her faint sobs, he was crying because everything he did to save her she was gone like the wind. When she came back into this world she founder herself in the cemetery that Ichigo took her as her finally goodbye. She looked over her body and saw that she was whole and not a spirit that refused to die. Now that she has the power and the drive all she had to do was train and show Ichigo she was not weak anymore.

**Here chapter 7 people sorry for the long wait but it was worth it. My story length will now be around 3,000 to 6,000 words per chapter because not every chapter will be 6k plus. Till the next installment Shark Spartan out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wow! It's been one whole year since this story came to life, and man, that's awesome! Yes this story is one years old! That is awesome and a big thanks to every fan out there that kept reading my story and leaving great comments and ideas in my reviews. Without such great fans out there, I probably would have stopped at chapter 1. But now, I'm in it for the long haul. **_

_**Now, people are getting confused of who is going be in the harem, so let me clear it up for those who are wondering: I had a voting poll for around a month regarding the addition of Tobiume and Haineko into the harem and the result was positive. They will be in the mix, but not until Ichigo gets into the Soul Society. There will also to be two more Zanpaktuos that will be joining, who they are will be a secret for now (but some people will be surprised). **_

_**As always read and review: constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are pointless comments and will just be used as fuel to write my story.**_

_**P.S. A big shout-out to Xager-the-Chaos-King and Iamsomeone22 (As well as my beta/proofreader, Tony M). Now that I got that out of the way, I present… Chapter Eight.**_

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo was still walking home. Beaten and exhausted, but thanks to the lovely women that did this to him, they patched him up and even gave him a good night kiss. He kind of like the idea: after a crazy training season, getting rewarded with a kiss. If it were with any other group women it would have been way too fast or a "what are you doing" situation. However, with them, it's different. Ichigo continued to walk down the quiet street leading to his house, thinking about those women that came out of nowhere that became his blanket of warmth. People are scared of him because of the angry look he carries and the scowl that tells people to back off, or else. With those women, his angry, harsh persona transforms into a kind, caring persona. The only people that have seen this side of him was his family, but rarely. Even if he tried, he could not put his scowl on her or think of anything unpleasant near them; his dark mood would quickly vanish.

Ichigo smiled at that, "_Well, maybe I can be more open with them; after all they're with me now_".

He got closer and closer to home. His body felt very little as the numbing effect of Shirayuki was still in effect, but that does not mean that his body did not feel awkward. It felt like jelly as he moved.

He started to wonder why the bandages transferred to his real body. Maybe he was in his soul form most of the time that he never noticed? He was so deep in thought that he did not hear the faint voice in the distance. As Ichigo got closer he finally looked up and a gentle smile came to his face. In the distance was a small girl with long hair worn in pigtails that are held in place with ball hair bobbles. She has a long fringe which hangs over the left side of her face and wears a collared dress that reached her knee. He remembered when there was a group of skating punks messing with her vase and knocked it over.

"_Punks deserved it; well, at least they never came back._" Ichigo thought as he waved to her.

The girl saw him wave and she waved back with a huge smile. She was worried that he did not see her but she was glad she was wrong. She felt happy he came by to see her… He was the only one that could see her. She found out the hard way as she tried and tried to talk to people passing by but no one gave her a single glance. She was upset for some time until he showed up and started talking to her. She never asked for his name since when they are together she forgets her question. She giggled at that thought. She does not remember when he started to visit her but it has been a while.

_"He is so kind, always leaving me flowers, asking me how my day was, and making sure I'm okay."_ She thought with no trace of her smile leaving her face.

Ichigo slowly started to walk towards her with a steadfast smile. He doesn't know why but talking and checking up on this girl seems to put a smile on his face. It could be because she was his first friend entering high school.

**Flashback**

He first noticed her when she was sitting by the light post, with her head planted on her knees and her arms hugging her legs. She looked like she was crying. Ichigo carefully approached her to see what was wrong.

He got on one knee so he could be at eye level with her, _"Hey there, what's wrong?" _

The girl slowly looked up at him with teary eyes and a sad tone in voice, _"Why can't people see me?"_

Noticing this, Ichigo felt bad for the girl. He had to find a way to explain the reason without making her feel any worse than she already does. _"Well, do you remember how you got here?"_

The girl did not look up. Her face still buried on her knees. Ichigo was now concerned. Usually when someone speaks to you or comes close, you would look up. However, she did not. She did not move or give any sign that she noticed him. Only when he started speaking did she give notice, but even then she did not move.

_"All I remember was a bright white light and ending up here."_ She tightened her arms around her legs. It seemed she was scared.

Ichigo moved a bit closer, trying to find the right words to comfort her.

"_Well you became a ghost."_ He said not knowing what his question would bring.

The girl's head shot up.

Ichigo's blood drained from his face.

Her left eye cannot be seen. It is covered by a large splatter of blood which is also leaking from the side of her mouth. It looked horrid… Ichigo's heart sank. He could hear his own heartbeat. It was disturbing, but before he could think about what happened he took off his backpack and his jacket and took hold on the girl.

_"W-what?"_ The girl was shocked about being a ghost but more by his actions.

Ichigo took his jacket and gently started to cleanse the blood off her face. Out of reflex, the girl put her hands on the opposing arm of Ichigo. Once she noticed what he was doing, she relaxed (slightly). Ichigo slowly calmed down as the blood was slowly being cleaned off. He placed his left hand on her shoulder for stability as the right hand gently wiped the blood from her mouth. The girl still had her hands on Ichigo's arm, not to pull away, but to guide it.

**Backstory **

Upon waking up, she noticed that her left eye did not want to open. She touched her eye so see what was wrong. She felt a warm wetness. The girl looked at her fingers… it was blood. She was terrified. She put her whole hand on her face and felt the same warm wetness. She dreaded looking at her left hand, seeing it covered in blood. She started to panic due to the amount of blood she had on her hand. She tried to clean it off with her other hand but no matter how much she tried to clean it off it would not go away. Her hands were covered with never-ending blood.

She tried to get help but her frantic cries were not heard. She saw people pass her by, as if she was not there. She went up to a man with a business suit and pulled on his sleeve but was greeted with the man pulling his sleeve and continuing to walk away. She was crushed. Even with her blood on his sleeve, he continued to walk away. She could not believe it. No one can see her. People passed by as her blood dripped to the ground. She ran. She did not know where but anywhere from here.

After running, for what seemed like hours, she finally stopped by a lamppost. She slumped down by the pole, hugged her legs to her chest, planted her head on her knees, and started to cry.

**End Backstory**

She guides his hand, showing him where to clean the never ending blood. His hand was warm and his body seemed to radiate a sense of protectiveness; she felt safe. She took one of her hands and touched her face. Her eyes widened, her hand did not feel wet. She looked at her hand and noticed there was no blood.

"_It must have been when I grabbed him_" She thought as a small smile came to her face.

Ichigo gently cleaned the rest of her face and noticed a slight tug on her lips. The tug on her lips was a small smile. That made him smile.

He pulled back _"How did this happen?"_

The girl's smile faded and she looked up, _"I don't know... All I remember was waking up and my left eye being closed. The blood did not want to stop, no matter how hard I tried it would not stop but you did."_

The girl continued to lock eyes with Ichigo as his expressions softened. He thought, _"It must be hard for her to wake up not knowing anything."_

_"So it's true, isn't it?"_ The girl asked in more of a hushed tone.

_"What?" _

_"That I'm a ghost. It makes sense because no one could see me or hear me."_ The girl said as she looked towards the ground.

_"Yeah… Hey what's your name? I'm Ichigo."_ He said slowly moving towards the wall, lying back on it.

_"Ichigo? As in strawberry? Such a cute name."_ The girl giggled as Ichigo smiled.

Ichigo usually gets angry when people call him a strawberry, however, not with her. She has been through enough and he does not have the heart to get angry with her.

_"Yeah I guess, but it also means Number One Guardian."_ Ichigo finished with a smile.

The girl has calmed and is opening up, bit by bit. Ichigo noticed this. He was glad that she was not breaking down after what she had just learned. Ichigo looked up towards the sky, it was dark and the stars where shining brightly over the pair.

_"What's your name?"_

The girl in question looked towards the night sky, gazing at the bright, night stars. _"I don't remember…"_ The girl looked sadden by this but then smiled a bit._ "But, I think it will come back to me."_

Ichigo, still smiling, looked back at the girl, _"Yeah, it will come to you so don't strain yourself to remember"_

The girl nodded and continued to look up onto the night sky.

**End Flashback**

_"Hi Ichigo, what have you been up to?" _The girl asked as she got a closer look at him.

_"I have been fine, how was your day?"_

_"Oh it wa-"_ The girl never got to finish her sentence. As Ichigo stepped into the light the girl's eyes widened. She was shocked that Ichigo's arm was bandaged and to see his steps being a bit shaky.

_"Oh my, what happened to you? Are you hurt? Who did this to you?!"_ The girl dashed towards Ichigo and took hold of his arm with a worried look.

Ichigo got on one knee and patted the top of her head, _"It's from training, nothing to worry about."_

The girl puffed her cheeks and looked him dead in the eyes, _"You're lying, aren't you." _She asked intensely as she put a bit of pressure on his wrist.

Ichigo winced as she applied pressure on his sore arm. The girl did not let up; she continues to slowly add more pressure. He had to calm her down or she is going to crush his arm. Ichigo smiled, as best he could with her killing his wrist.

_"I'm not lying, really. I was training and it got a bit rough but nothing happened."_ It must have worked because the pressure on his wrist started to fade.

_"Okay I'll let it slide this time, but you have to be careful. What if something happens to you?"_ The girl asked displaying a worried look as her cheeks normalized.

Ichigo sighed, ever since he came to see her in a cast she always worried for him. It was nice that someone cared for him, other than his family, but he did not want to stress her.

_"I'll try to be careful next time, okay?"_ Ichigo said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

A small blush came to her face but she pushed it away as she grinned. _"Okay, I'll hold you up to it."_

Ichigo's features softened. It was adorable how she worries for him; how she makes sure he is doing fine. _"You know, you worry too much"_

The girl's blush returned. She nudges Ichigo lightly on his ribs. Ichigo chuckles a bit as he gently put his hand on top her head and plays with her hair. The girl kept her blush on her cheeks. She looked up as Ichigo retracted his hand and looked back at his bandaged arm.

"_Hey, why haven't you passed on?" _Ichigo asked as he tightens his wrapping a bit.

The girl smiled at him, which tells him that he did not upset her for asking.

"_If I go I won't be able to talk to you." _She said as her cheeks still held a ting of red.

Ichigo was surprised but knew that he was all she had in this world. She started to grow on him and as time continued on he did not have the heart to forcibly send her. As he finished tightening his wrappings he looked back at her and noticed her face. It was red and it was cute.

"_You know, you were my first friend entering high school."_ Ichigo said as he waited for her response.

The girl's blush vanished after she heard that. _"Really?"_ She asked with widening eyes.

"_Yeah, it was my first day in high school and you were the first person I talked to."_

"_That's when those bullies drop my vase, thanks again for helping me."_

"_I told you it was no problem. They did not come back after that."_

"_I have not seen them after what you did to them."_ The girl giggled remembering their faces as Ichigo "took care" of them.

Ichigo looked towards the light pole and noticed the flower in the vase started to wither a bit.

"_Sorry that I have not been able to get you a new flower, I'll get you a new one tomorrow." _

The girl looked at her vase, noticing the withering flower.

"_It's okay, as long as you come and see me, it's fine." _ The girl finished as she twiddles her fingers.

Ichigo smiled at that. He slowly got up but slipped as his legs gave in. He regained his balance but then noticed two small hands steadying him, one on his abdomen and the other on his lower back. The girl was trying to help him balance so he would not fall. The girl's face was laced with concern as she looked up towards him.

"_Thanks, I guess my legs are more tired than I realized."_ Ichigo said as he straightened himself out. The girl smiled up at him as she lowered her hands back to her sides.

"_It's okay, just be careful, okay?" _The girl asked with a worried tone.

"_Alright, try to take care of yourself, okay? I will come around tomorrow in the afternoon, okay?"_

"_Okay, goodnight Ichigo." _She said as she gently wrapped her arms around him.

Ichigo got on one knee and returned her hug. The girl's arms wrapped around his neck and her head rested on his shoulder. Ichigo arms wrapped around her back as they spend a few more seconds in there embrace.

Ichigo loosened his arms around her and slowly let go as he put his hands on his knee and pushed himself back up. Luckily he did not lose his balance this time and smiled back to the girl who had a satisfied smile on her face.

"_Good night",_ Ichigo said as he turned around to continue his way towards his house. The girl waved him goodbye until he was out of sight.

Ichigo was now closing in on his house as the night carried on. Ichigo was glad that he could make her day, or in this cause night. He wonders if she remembered her name yet. It must be a scary place for her, being all alone and the hollows picking up on wandering spirits. He was the first, and probably the only, friend she had so to her the risks are worth it. It bothers him but he knows she has low spiritual energy so the hollow cannot simply pick up on her. They make each other's day by talking about things that go on throughout their everyday, and in his case her looking out for him. It is cute but she knows he can handle himself, but it's the thought that counts. Since he had met her he started to open up more, very slowly. This was then escalated by the four women, who are now bounded to him. It's not a bad thing but to him it's new and foreign. His tough, rough exterior did not bother them, maybe because they know how he really is inside. Ichigo waved away the tough as he was a few steps from his house.

One last though entered his mind as he was now in front of his house.

_"Today was something else, but it was nice. Let's see what tomorrow brings."_ Ichigo thought as he looked up toward the night sky.

_**There you have it, chapter 8. I will start reducing chapter sizes but by doing this I hope to get faster updates. Now that we are getting closer on entering the soul society, the story will now start to pick up. The girl is known as "The Dead girl" on the Bleach wiki, so a name will be chosen for her. Besides that like it, hate it, let me know. Til' next time, Shark Spartan out!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I got great reviews on chapter 8 and that's awesome. Now, like I said before, the story will pickup up a bit so like all good things you must not rush it. I have been thinking about the Zanpakuto in the harem and I believe that adding Tobiume and Haineko will not fit well because Tobiume is loyal to Momo. Haineko is around the same lines and you can't have one without the other. I originally did not want to add these two and just add one or two later. With that, I'm going with my original plan. Before everyone starts getting the pitchforks and blades, I have an alternative that will be shown in the next couple of chapters. Sorry to those that wanted to see these two but it would not flow the way I would like. Now here's chapter 9.**

**Shout out to my Beta Tony M.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

Soul Society

It has dawned on the soul reapers that they're not the ones in charge anymore. There are numerous Zanpakuto spirits running around exerting their method of revenge on their masters. Many were destroying building, others were hunting down soul reapers, and the very few just enjoy being outside their prisons. From a distance, one Zanpakuto is enjoying this destruction and chaos. This blade continued to wall up the hill towards his destination.

"Everything is going smoothly and the soul reaper cannot do a thing about it." The Zanpakuto said with a satisfied grin.

As the moonlight beamed down on the hill, the Zanpakuto came to light. Muramasa came from the darkness with a satisfied grin on his face, knowing that the soul reapers had their back against the wall. He has heard of a Zanpakuto to have the power of a million Zanpakuto, it was known as the Sokyoku. However, in recent events, it has been destroyed... or so the soul reapers think.

The rebel Zanpakuto knows that even if the spiritual body is destroyed, the physical will still be intact, but here is the catch. The physical body was a seal for the powerhouse Zanpakuto, so whatever was in contact with the seal, carries its power. He can feel the power around this area its is not a roaring power as he would expect but a power as dense as this would not go unnoticed. That is unless it only wants to be known by a select few.

Muramasa made it to the top and closed his eyes to locate the once lost Zanpakuto. He feels its power but it is below, far below. he opens his eyes and starts to look around the cliff-side for anything out of the ordinary. He does notice several embedded marks on the ground below carrying parts of its power. Then at the midsection of the hill's cliff-side was an indention, barely noticeable but to the keen eyes can see that it was out of place. He closed in onto the now subtle cracks on the wall and placed his hand on it. As soon as he placed his hand on the wall it fluctuated and then it opened to show a small cave. He walked in a couple of feet before being stopped by a sword to his neck.

The rouge Zanpakuto did not even flinch even though the sword was deadly close to his neck.

"You must know a few thing about me to come looking for me." The voice said in a liquid mercury tone that sounds distinctively woman.

Muramasa's gaze now fell on a woman wearing an executioner hood, her face concealed by the darkness of the room. Her extended arm covered by protruding, black metal gauntlet. The gauntlet looked menacing being concealed in the darkness. The sword in was a long double-edged sword with a long leather strap hanging from the hilt.

"I assumed you were destroyed by the soul reapers but I can plainly see that they did not succeed." Muramasa said in a calm manner.

The Zanpakuto did not so much move from her starting position, blade still pressed to the rouge Zanpakuto's neck.

"Those soul reapers thought they could simply get rid of me. What a joke." She replied in the same cold tone.

Muramasa was calm on the outside but inside he was nervous and scared for his well-being. He would have to word his words carefully. Even though she is still recovering, it would not matter. What unnerved him the most was the way she talked to him. So cold, heartless even. She did not show any sign of backing down or even lowering her weapon. The small cave had little lighting, so if things weren't worse enough, this was her playground. He had to think of something to prove that he is not her enemy.

"I also know you are recovering from the attempt." She applied more pressure to his neck as the sword cut though, with noticeable blood trailing the sword and down his neck.

"Is that a challenge?" The concealed Zanpakuto asked in a menacing tone.

Muramasa was still holding to his calm composition, but barely. He had to word his next sentence correctly or it would be his last.

"Not at all, in fact, I'm here to invite you to wreak havoc on the soul society. To get revenge on the very soul reapers that tried to end your life."

This seemed to get her attention, even if it was just for a moment. Her blade distanced away from his neck but still keeping him in lock.

"Why should I go with you? For all I know you're working with those soul reapers to finish me off!" Raising her voice a bit, bearing a killing edge to it.

"No, I would not side with those monsters. They're the reason all of our kind are bounded to lives of servitude." Now the woman lowered her blade but it was still visible and ready to strike him down if necessary.

"That is true; our kind is made to be nothing more than slaves. It's disgusting." She said with hate laced in her voice. She then lifted her head, looking at him, her face still concealed by the darkness and the hood on her head.

"How did you escape your prison?" She asked with curiosity.

"I was torn from my master, no longer bound to his word." This seemed to interest her but she did not intend to follow up on it.

"Now that's interesting but that is for another time. What I'm interested in is your interest in me." She said as she swung her sword to the side.

"To hopefully gain an ally against the soul reapers, and knowing your history with them I would assume you would want to take revenge." The rouge Zanpakuto said, finally making his point across. Now it's her choice to take the offer or not.

The concealed woman noticed the change in his voice. It seemed like this was told thousand times over. She knows there is more than he is letting on but she will not push information out of him. It would be his advantage to keep her in the dark but that's where it can turn. If she just agrees to the offer she could she'll do what her brothers and sister are doing. Even though she is weakened, she could still take this man on. She noticed his power is wavering. It's tainted with darkness and it leaks out but at a slow pace. This was her advantage. She could just kill him now and be done with the fool, but she was curious to see if there is truth to his word.

Her head moved towards him with her sword was firmly in her grasp, her face still shadowed by the darkness of the cave. " I will see if your word holds truth to it."

Muramasa could not help but to let out a small smirk. She noticed this and narrowed her eyes. So she was right about this fool. Whatever plan he has will not work on her. She assumes that he tricked her fellow brethren into his plan but not her. No. She will just play along to see how far this goes.

He started to moved towards the exit of the cave but before leaving he turned towards her on last time. "Welcome to the fight".

He started to walk away into the darkness. The woman in the shadows was known as Sokyoku. She knew only a fool would trust him. It was all over his face. The lies he speaks. It matters not; she will take out the fool when time comes. She did want to make the soul reapers pay for what she was bounded to do for so many years, which will make them try to destroy her, but if she went out alone in her weakened state she would be taken out for good. Even with her monstrous power, the whole soul society would descend on her and it would be all for nothing. No she has more important things to think about, like that cocky, orange-haired boy that stopped her attack. The only reason he was able to stop her was because she was surprised by his entrance. She knew when he charged for the attack he would have lost and have been killed but they stripped her of this. The memory of the scene plays over and over and her blood boils in anger.

She walks out of her cave and the moonlight hits her. Her appearance shows its dark and menacing tone. Her hood was connected to a long black cape that went down towards her ankles. She wears a long black dress that connected to a corset that amplified her assets. Her long dress covers her feet as the dress almost touches the ground. Her appearance was dark and menacing but the contrast is under the hood. The moonlight touches her face. Her skin was pale, but not clammy. Her face was flawless mix of beauty and intimidation. The most noticeable attribute was her blood red eyes that appear to glow under her hood. Her hair was barely showing but the color was the same as her eyes, blood red. Her arms where covered by black gauntlets that proved to make its point across: that she was not meant to be trifled with.

She started her way towards the hill that she was bounded to servitude not so long ago. Her ears heard the explosions and screams of the soul reapers as they fought back. She finally made it to the top as her eyes were treated with the soul society in chaos. As everything plays out, she let out an evil smile.

"I will destroy you, boy. Just wait and see." She watches her fellow brethren destroy everything in sight.

**Karaura Town**

Ichigo made his way home; the little chat with the girl seemed to put him at ease. She cared way too much for his well-being but he appreciated it. He wonders how she seems to avoid the hollows but he would credit it to luck. He finally got home and slowly turned the knob of the door open, then opening the door at the same pace so he will not wake anyone. His steps are soundless as he made his way towards his room. Getting to his door he follows the previous procedure and went inside. Now that the danger is gone he just plops down on his bed not even bothering to change out of his uniform. He turns over so he is looking at the ceiling, raising his bandage arm up to see his hard work. The training was brutal but with the girls flooding him with affection was a great way to recover. He wonders, why him? Out of all the people to pick from, why him?

He likes how kind and genuine they are with him but he feels he was nothing special to gain the attention of four amazing women. He knows they harbor feeling for him but it's hard to act on them. Maybe because he was new to this. He felt his heart racing when they hugged him and his face flushed when they said sweet words to him. He feels happy around them and he is confused on what to do, but it will come in time. Now it's time to get some sleep otherwise he will sleep in class. He closed his eyes as the bliss of sleep took him.

**With Ryo**

She was confused a bit about the power she contains but that is minimal to her. What matters to her is actually using it. The man in weird green clothing said he will train her but she has her doubts. She always does when it's with new people and how can you blame her? However, she needs to put a little trust in the man because he seems to know what is up. She looked down to her hands and tightens into a fist. She will figure it out; after all, she is the top in her class.

**With Senna**

Senna has been in her mind-scape for majority of the day. The more she can talk to her Zanpakuto, the better. She knows that if she wants to become powerful she will have to bond with her sword because the power she is using is borrowed. Her Zanpakuto made it very clear the first time they met. He was happy that she came back, she does not know how but it does not matter to her. Ichigo was a great friend and she wants to repay him for everything he went through so she can be his shield as he was for her. Now it's just time to prepare for whatever comes. Whatever it is, she will be the first to jump into the fray.

**7:00 AM with Ichigo**

Ichigo awoke from his blissful sleep, optimistically ready to take an emotional, stressful day. He noticed that he still had yesterday's uniform on so a quick shower and change of clothes should fix that. After Ichigo cleaned himself up, he walks towards the door, but not before saying goodbye to Yuza and motioning a wave to Karin. He walks towards the gate, before leaving he notices the girl from yesterday leaning on the wall, waiting for him. Ichigo smiles at this, she came to his house to see him.

"Hey you. What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks curiously.

The girl looks down at her feet, her face flushed from his question. "I wanted to see if you're alright." She finished in a timed voice.

Ichigo got to one knee and put his hand on top of her head. "That's really sweet of you, but I'm fine." He said as she looked up to him with a smile.

An idea came to him and hopefully will make up for her coming so far to see him. "Hey, want to walk with me to school today?"

The look on her face would melt a cold heart as her smile beamed of pure joy. "Really!? I always wanted to see your school! I wait by that light-pole all day, waiting to see you, now I get to see where you're at most of the day!"

Her excitement was through the roof and, for Ichigo that was a great way to start the day. He stood up and started walking as the girl stood there, still excited about the offer. Ichigo looked back and motioned his head so she could follow him.

"Come on, I don't want to be late for school" He said as he waved her on.

The girl started running to catch up to him. "Okay, but don't walk too fast!"

Ichigo continued to smile as they both start their walk to school.

**With Urahara**

The data gathered from the Zanpakuto was nothing to get excited about, there was really nothing to grasp. The data on all four were almost identical to each other. However, there was a couple of things that did peak his interest.

The most obvious was that their power levels were not even close to their full potential. This is because the absence of their wielders, but their powers started to increase. This is also obvious because Ichigo took up the mantel on wielding them. The other clue was not so obvious as their bodies were tainted with a dark energy. This could be a number of thing but what they described to him suggests it was because of their release from their previous wielders. This Muramasa character was the reason for their release and it's assumed he influenced them, as they said they were not all there when they were attacking. Weaker Zanpakuto would not notice until they were defeated, but stronger ones try to fight the influence. His examples are these four.

Now that he gathered all he could, there was no point to wait any longer. It would just give Muramasa more time to destroy the Soul Society. He will call for Ichigo and his Zanpakuto in the afternoon. He neds to prepare the gate.

"Now I just hope he's ready." Urahara said knowing that Ichigo is still learning with his new Zanpakuto.

"But knowing, him he will find a way." He walks down to the basement to prepare.

**In the next chapter, Ichigo will jump into battle as a new enemy emerges. Still thinking of a name for the dead girl, so by next chapter she will be named. The dead girl will be in the main story line like Ryo and Senna, but doing what? Well, you just have to wait. As for** **Sokyoku I wanted to go for a executioner look and I think it fits well with her. Oh and my beta want people to check out his website, its on my profile. Besides that... Like it? Hate it? Let me know. 'Till next time, Shark Spartan out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, time for chapter ten, and it's now 2 years old! Thanks to all the fans for reading and giving me helpful tips and the occasional funny comments. As always, keep your comments rolling, it's nice to see what the fans think. This is the chapter that the dead girl will be named, it took me a while but I got it. I also revised the earlier chapters as some would enjoy a tuned up beginning. As always, shout out to my awesome editor Tony M. Now let's start chapter 10**

**Editor Tony M**

**Chapter 10**

School was a bit better for Ichigo, maybe it's because he has his close friend with him. She was amazed at how many kids go to his school and how much they had to learn in one day. He told her it's not that much but she continued on that it must be tough to learn all this. Still, it was cute how she asks him a question on the material. She even wanted to try one of the questions herself, but he told her they could at lunchtime. People will start to think he was nuts, talking to thin air. Not that he cared what people thought of him but it would worry his pig-tailed friend.

Ichigo has yet to come up with a name for her. Having known her, for a very long time, and not calling her by a name is embarrassing, even for him. Throughout the class period Ichigo was thinking of what name she would like. She might not like too much of a girly name… or maybe she does? Who knows? The process was difficult but after what felt like forever he finally found one… or a few, just in case she did not like them.

Lunch finally came for our hero as the students started to walk out. He noticed Uryu looking in his direction. The way he looked at him meant he wanted something. He then walked out but not before tilting his head to tell Ichigo to follow. The aforementioned girl tugged a bit on his shirt to get his attention. Her face was crossed with an uncertain look. Ichigo knew that Uryu saw her and is looking for an answer as to why she is here, but knowing him, it's going to be more than that. Ichigo started to get up and walk toward the hallway with his pig-tailed friend close behind him.

"I know that you're worried, but don't be. Uryu just looks scary", the orange haired boy comfortably said, trying to smooth over her concerns.

The girl looks up and smiled, knowing he was trying to make her feel better.

"Hey, has your name come back to you yet"? He asked, hoping that it did come back to her.

The girl's smile went away and a frown replaced it. Her eyes now looked towards the ground, downcasted. He was afraid of this. She does not remember and it always made her sad. To not know who she is, a torture in itself. He hopes that giving her a name will ease that off her mind.

"It's okay, how about we come up with a name together"? Ichigo asked hoping that will brighten her mood

The girl looked very happy about it and gave Ichigo her bright smile.

"Yeah, lets"!

Ichigo chuckled a bit at her very enthusiastic attitude towards this. They finally came to the stairs where he grabbed hold onto the railing as he continued to his destination.

"Alright… How about Yumi"?

"Umm… No, I don't like it very much".

"Okay, how about Sakura?"

The girl looked at him with an unamused look, "There are two girls with that name in your class already, try harder".

The orange haired hero just groaned. _Of course she would not like it. It's to freakin' common!_

"Alright, alright. How about Natsumi"?

"Well, I don't hate it, but I don't know. It just doesn't fit". The pig tailed girl said as she kept up with Ichigo's progressing steps.

Ichigo knew that her name has to be unique, so being all out of names he try's his last one.

"How about Yuna?"

Just like that, her face brightened. She must like the name because she kept her smile as they got close to the roof.

"I love it. It's just so nice". She commented as they reached the door, waiting for Ichigo to open it for her. He complied and opened it as she walked though.

"It also rolls of the tongue. It took me time to think of it." Ichigo said as he grabbed hold on the railing of the roof's gate, looking down on the city.

"How did you find it? It sounds like to me that it was not easy to find". Yuna said as she followed Ichigo to the railing.

Ichigo looked down at her and looked away with a red tint on his checks, "Let's just say I found it by reading a book".

Truth be told, he found it through his guilty pleasure that no one knows about: his romance novels. He is not as dense as his friends say and, if anything else, he just does not find interest in the girls at his school. Besides, the novels help, a bit, with the situation that he is in now. Ichigo also makes sure that his father does not find out about them. It would be ammo for him to use for the rest of his days.

Before Yuna can say anything a voice interrupted her.

"So what I thought in class was true. She is a wondering sprit". The voice came towards them from the shadows.

Uryu came into view with an unamused look on his face. Ichigo knew, very well, that he was here to talk something more than his hunch. Ichigo took a step in front on Yuna to show that he was going to protect her. Uryu caught on to this and was going to make his point very clear to him.

"Why is she here? You should of sent her to the soul society like you do the all the other souls stuck here", Uryu continued as he stared down the two, knowing Ichigo will not take this very well.

"I'm warning you, Uryu, back off"! Ichigo said in a low angered tone. Uryu will not back off. No. He wants to know why she is different from the rest. He knows Ichigo well enough to know that either something was off or there was more to this.

"What's so different about her? Why is she with you? If I did not know better, I'd say you are friends with her", Uryu said, now raising his voice with every word.

"Is that a problem, Uryu? Or did you come looking for a fight because if you keep at it, you're going to get one"! Ichigo yelled.

He had enough of this. Uryu is scaring Yuna and even worse; he is making it sound like a crime to be friends with her. He does not understand the bond they have. He was not there when she was bloodied and scared out of her mind. Nor was he there when she was wondering the streets, lost and bleeding. Just implying what they have is wrong makes his blood boil.

Uryu saw that Ichigo was heated and ready for a fight and the girl was now scared of what he might do to her. All in all, he looks like the bad guy. This is not how he wanted this to go. Now he has to defuse the situation he started or this will get messy quick. Pushing up his glasses a bit he cleared his throat and continued.

"Relax Ichigo, I mean no harm. The reason I was asking is that you do know what happens to a soul that can't leave this world, right"? Uryu stated in a calm tone, hoping to defuse this situation. Ichigo lowered his stance and was wondering what Uryu is getting at, besides trying to upset Ichigo.

"Yeah, they turn to hollows. I have seen it tons of times".

"Yes, but do you know why"? Uryu pressed on to see if Ichigo is getting the picture.

"Something about grief, right"? Ichigo replied, not really sure himself.

"Well, sometimes yes, but the reason they turn is more complex. It depends on the circumstance".

This took Ichigo by surprise. There was more to it than just being a lost soul.

"Have you noticed that at the end of her chain there is a complete loop and not broken in half as the others we have seen"?

Yuna looked down and noticed that indeed, her chain looked whole. Ichigo meanwhile was shocked to say the least. Uryu saw this and decided to finish his theory.

"Yuna, as you call her, has bounded to you".

Ichigo was speechless.

He would have never thought that his act of kindness would mound up to something like this. He did notice that her chain never broke off strands but he never saw it whole. Ichigo took hold onto the railing and slowly sat down. It was too much to take in and his kindness, to show her freedom, has now bounded her like a prisoner. He took his right hand and placed it on his face as if to hide or rub away the new found guilt.

Yuna now was confused by the discussion of the two high school teens but one thing was for certain, Ichigo was taking it hard. She noticed him sitting on the floor with a guilty expression on his face. She quickly took his right hand and removed it from his face. She took it into her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. This brought Ichigo out of his train of thought and looked towards Yuna. Her eyes, laced with worry, broke off any thoughts of guilt he had. He returned the gesture and gave her small hands a squeeze back, showing her that he was fine. Yuna gave a small smile but knew Ichigo was still bothered by the conversation.

"Sorry, Yuna, looks like you're stuck with me", Ichigo heavily sighed, "And to think that hanging around me caused you to bind to me".

Yuna now understood what he meant. Her broken chain somehow connected to Ichigo and became whole but in the process, bounded her to him.

She was not saddened by this at all. She was happy to be able to spend more time with him. She would rather have this than to be alone and scared of those monsters with the white masks. She has seen what they done to other wandering souls. They would chase, and then she would hear screaming and then they were gone. She was lucky that none of the monsters tried to get her. It seems like every time they chased someone the monsters never turned to even look at her. She remembers times where she was so scared she could not move, but they always walked passed her. She was happy for that but she never understood why. Maybe it has to do with Ichigo.

Uryu saw they're interaction and he knew they were close. He is not sure how close but sees enough to tell that they care about each other. Before he could speak, Ichigo beat him to it.

"Yes, she is different from the rest. You weren't there when I found her and I will not go into detail of how, but know this"…

Ichigo, still sitting, paused as he raised his head and locked eyes with Uryu, to strengthen his point.

"When she had no one, I was there and I'll be damned if I took all she had left as support and send her to the soul society. I have talked to her about where she would go if she passed on but she does not want to and I respect that".

Yuna looked towards Uryu and nodded with a smile, letting him know that what Ichigo said was true.

"Besides, she has come a long way from then and she likes it here", Ichigo finished with a smile.

Uryu was surprised that Ichigo, a hard as nails, rude, and beyond all else clueless at times, found a soft spot for this girl. He, of course, did not show his surprise state but it showed through his speechlessness. He again pushed his glasses up to prevent them from falling and is about to continue with his pervious statement, before being interrupted.

"It looks like she likes being around you and her being bound to you was not intentional". The glasses wearing teen said as he looked out towards the city below. "Ichigo, it's a much better than the alternative and you know that", he said as he started to walk back to the door that led him up the roof.

He did not leave before having the last words, "I believe it has to do with your huge reserve of spiritual pressure. I'm not sure how, but maybe Urahara can give a better answer than I… Oh and before I forget, your partners are not here today". With that said, he left down the stairs.

Ichigo noticed that his new partners were not here today, but it did not worry him much. It's hard to explain, but he could feel them and their presence; it felt calm. It was all a mystery, ever since the merger with the four, but it felt nice. Everything that has happened has been a change for the better. Ichigo started to get up as he hears the school bell ring for class.

Yuna looked at him to see if he will be alright. Ichigo smiled and said, "I'm fine now, thanks for the help"!

Yuna continued to smile, "I'm glad. Even if I'm bound to you, it is way better than being alone on the street and you helped me a lot. So, I should be thanking you". She gave his arm a squeeze.

Ichigo chuckled a bit, "Come on, we don't want to be late, do we"?

The two left to attend what's left of classes.

**Well here it is chapter 10, sorry it took a while but, as promised, the Dead girl has been named and her name is Yuna! 'Till the next chapter, Shark Spartan out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone Shark Spartan here bring you a short chapter but the next one will be a bit longer. Now on to chapter 11**

**Chapter 11**

School ended well for Ichigo, even with the grim information he learned. Yuna was not sad or angry with him for what Ichigo had done. That was a relief. He now wanted to check up on the girls and find out more of what Uryu said to him.

Yuna walked with him, humming a soft tune. She seemed happy as always. Ichigo was again lost in thought again. With all that happened with Ryo and Senna, it's going to be difficult to explain about the fighting, the afterlife, and now manifestation of the Zanpakutos. It's going to be a lot to take in and there will be some headaches. For now, there is this and they have to be ready for, for it will come.

Losing track of time, Ichigo barely noticed that his destination was now in sight. Clearing his mind of these thoughts he walked up to the door of the shop, with Yuna closely behind, and knocked. Not a second too soon the door opened with Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi. They came out and hugged him.

"So how was your day, Berry Boy?" Suzumebachi said as she was still in her normal form.

Kyokotsu nodded after her question as the two backed up to let Ichigo inside the shop.

"It was fine, just learned a few things and I want to introduce you two to Yuna."

Ichigo moved out the way to show the them the girl waiting behind him. Yuna was nervous seeing these women. She let out a smile, hoping that they would not catch on to her nervousness.

Unfortunately for Yuna, Suzumebachi's keen eye caught the details of her nervousness. Her arms and hands were shifting. Her body fidgeted and Yuna's eyes refused to meet hers. She walked towards Yuna and stops right in front of her and places her hand on her shoulder.

The two made contact. Suzumebachi's felt Yuna's body tense up, so she offered her a smile to show she did not mean any harm.

"Hi there Yuna, I'm Suzumebachi, and she is Kyokotsu." Kyokotsu nodded as Suzumebachi got back to her question.

"So how do you know berry boy?" She asked as Yuna calmed down and looked towards Ichigo who motioned them to continue through the shop.

"Well, Ichigo found me and we became friends since he always comes to visit me with white flowers."

The girls lead her and Ichigo to the underground training room. Ichigo groaned, he hated needing the ladder to get down there but it's the only way down unless _H__at and Clogs_ has a elevator. The only thing he can do is sigh as he went down the ladder as the girls followed. For Yuna it was weird to go down the ladder, even being a ghost she still had to grab on to the ladder to not fall. After what seemed like a long climb down the four finally reached ground. Suzumebachi smiled and gave a light elbow nudge to Ichigo's side, which he started to rub to soothe the soreness.

"I knew you were nice but sweet as well? You're a big softy under all that frowning." She said to Ichigo and giggled with Kyokotsu.

Ichigo would have said something in annoyance if it was someone else but he just smiled.

"Yeah, you got me. So how did you know I was coming?" He asked because it was a surprise that the two burst out of the door suddenly.

Kyokotsu and Suzumebachi gave him the "you're kidding" look.

"You know we are connected, right? So we can feel where you're at and how close or far you are. I mean, come on Berry Boy, you feel it too!" Suzumebachi huffed as Kyokotsu agreed.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. It was kind of obvious but this is all new to him so he was not so sure but now they made it clear. They can feel or sense him, which was interesting because it goes both ways.

"Yeah, it was kind of dumb to ask but at least now I know."

The two just smiled at that as they continued their walk to the others. Yuna now seems calm and is even talking to Suzumebachi, which was great. She needs other people to talk to. Ichigo spotted his two other partners as they rested next to a huge bolder. Katen moved first and gave Ichigo a hug which he gladly returned and Shirayuki came and gave him a quick peck on his check. Ichigo's heart was beating out of his chest and his face flushed scarlet red. He was lost in the sweet emotions of affection that he did not notice Urahara standing by, patiently waiting for him to finish his business.

"As much as we missed you, we have important matters to discuss." Shirayuki motioned her arm and pointed to Urahara.

"I wish I had a woman to welcome me home every day like that... but I have important news on this _Muramasa_."

Ichigo heard his name and the red from his face faded and a scowl took its place.

"I did not get much beside what we already know but there are signs of dark energy which could be one of two things. He is eating hollows to stay alive or his previous master was tainted by dark energy." Urahara said as Ichigo took in the information. "I would assume it's the first theory because we don't know how long he has been away from his master, so eating hollows makes him strong and able to keep his form without a master."

Urahara walked towards the large open field of dirt and stone and looked towards Ichigo.

"You have to leave now. He may be getting his power from hollows but they will try to take over his body and that is a weakness. He has to rely on hollows for strength but the more he does rely the less control he will have. Fighting them off will get harder each time."

With a swift motion of his cane he opened his variation of a Senkaimon.

"Rukia went on ahead since she said waiting for you will only slow her down" He said as he popped out his fan.

Shirayuki left out a huff of annoyance, Ichigo looked back seeing she has a look of disapproval.

"I will have a talk with her. She always does things without thinking through." She and Ichigo looked back to Urahara.

Urahara put down his fan as all playfulness from his voice vanished.

"You can't let your Zanpakutou manifest, we don't know what will happen if they do." He said as he walked towards Ichigo. "Welding them is a different story but be careful, if any one of them show signs of problems, you must stop for the safety of everyone."

Ichigo took Kon and swallowed the pill and exited his body. Kon came flying out rubbing his back from the impact. Ichigo looked towards him

"Kon, take care of Yuna. She's the girl with the pig-tails over there. Make sure nothing happens to her." Ichigo said leaving a dark tone at the end of his sentence.

Kon did not need to be told twice, the only time he told him anything in that tone was when it involved his sisters. Kon nodded as he stood up while the ladies of the group started to glow. Already being out of their gigais, they were ready for the trip. Ichigo looked towards the four and then one by one walked up to him and dematerialized. The sensation is like raw power flowing inside and it felt great. Ichigo regained his bearing and was now ready for what the soul society might throw at him. He looked back at Yuna before stepping in.

"I won't take long, while I'm gone stay with Urahara and Kon okay?". Yuna nodded and he went through the blinding portal.

**As always let me know what you think and until next time Shark Spartan out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sokyoku walked down the many streets of the destroyed Seireitei and noticed that her fellow brethren have done what they always dreamed of. To take revenge on these insects. Without their power they are nothing, trash. The whole system of soul reapers were built around the Zanpakutos and that means they are too dependent on their power.

Just thinking about it made her blood boil but not as much as her confrontation with that orange hair boy. She will just wait for him to come. After all, revenge is always sweet but before she could get there she has to clean up these souls reapers. They are desperately trying to regain control but with her kind being free there is very little they can do to stop them. She noticed a group of soul reapers, around five, going around looking for rouge Zanpakutos. What luck she has to be offered a test run after so long. However, she will not even draw her blade for they are not worthy to have their blood stain her blade.

She continued her war path until one of the soul reapers spotted her.

Perfect.

"Hey you! Stop right there or we will use force if you don't surrender!" The rather lanky man said as the other four got behind him, ready with their soulless blades.

This had to be a really bad joke. Before asking her who she was, they want to fight her. They must know that she is not a soul reaper. The giveaway may be her clothing, but they still do not know who she is.

She started to laugh. It was cold, maniacal even. The laugh sent chills down their spines but they did not falter or flinch. They are ready for a fight. Sokyoku started to walk closer to the soul reapers but as soon as she was half way there, they drew their swords. This was a perfect time to introduce herself. Her face is still concealed by her hood and the darkness of the night.

"To think such weak insects became soul reapers. Even as soul reapers, all of you are weak without your Zanpakutos" She stopped and readied herself for what would be a slaughter.

"Don't get cocky you rouge Zanpakuto. Your weak without your master and the five of us can take you down." said a bulky man. A choirs followed in agreement to his fact.

Now they had crossed the line. She was no one's slave. She would not be tied down just for any filth that forces her to use her powers as they wished. She will make them pay, dearly. She walked towards them, showing no fear, just a sea of rage that cannot be calmed.

"Pathetic. You think I am someone's slave? No. You're all fools to not notice your executioner!"

The moon light hit her face and her piercing, blood-red eyes glowed with the night. It only contributed more to her menacing look. Now the soul reapers were scared and, one by one, started to back away. She will not have that. They need to pay for what they have done to her kind.

She launched herself at the bulky soul reaper and with one clean hook to the face knocked him out cold, but not before going through a wall. Her speed was unmatched and her fighting style was brutal but not wild. She knew what she was doing. Everything was planned and executed appropriately.

Before the other two next to him could react, she took one's arm and punched him in the abdomen, making him hunch over. Then with the momentum, threw him at the other soul reaper that was trying to avoid cutting his partner. With that distraction she went for the other two.

These two were ready for her, or so they thought. With a quick side step of their swung swords, she grabbed one of the lanky soul reaper's arm, swords in hand, and flipped him over her. Just as he hit the ground she stomped on him, making sure he stayed down. The last soul reaper flanked her and striked her down with all his might.

Something unexpected happened.

The blade broke off into pieces. The soul reaper's face was laced with fear. What kind of monster are they facing? She simply turned around and grabbed his scrawny throat with one arm and lifted him into the air. The soul reaper was now fighting for his life, trying to wriggle out of the hold she has on him. Sokyoku's look was of pure terror. Her face betrayed no emotions and her eyes where intimidating. Given the present situation, this was like staring into death itself.

"What happened to all that cocky talk before? You thought that you five would have beaten me?" She said tighten her hold on his neck.

The soul reaper was losing the fight for his life. His arms felt like lead and his vision sated to fade. It looked like the end for him until one of his partners came and attacked her. She would not let the sword strike her again.

Dropping the soul reaper she turn around at blinding speed and with the momentum built she deliver a round house kick into his abdomen. The last soul reaper was caught in the kick, his body hunched over and the air left his body. He started to gag because the force of the kick. He hunched over on her still extended leg. She quickly pulled him off of her and pulled him up by his shirt. The soul reaper looked like he was going to pass out but not before she was finished punishing them.

"A sneak attack, low, but I can't expect anything better out of you fools." She said as her hold on him was firm.

She could end their lives right here and be done with them. One snap of the neck would be all it takes, but she will not do that. She is saving her best for that boy. She will cherish every patient minute before releasing her full wrath and that would be more enjoyable and satisfying.

"Is that all the fight left in you? How pathetic to think the people that enslaved my race are so weak." She continued to hold him up and looked around and saw the other four lay on the ground, motionless. The force of her downward flip made a little crater under one of the soul reapers. No doubt knocking him out with the impact. The first one was still in the hole in the wall. The other is unconscious. The other one had a broken arm due to the force of her grip as she tossed him to the wall. Finally, of course, the one she was choking has long since ran away. At least he had some brains to leave before meeting a fatal fate.

"You have proven my point. None of you are worth enough to even stain my blade with your blood." She slammed him into the ground.

She kept her hold on him until she was sure he would not get up anytime soon. Sokyoku straighten herself and continued to walking in the moonlight. She was right, they are weak. She was brought out of her musing as she felt a strong spiritual pressure enter the soul society. It was unmistakable. It was him and his power level seems to have changed. That mattered little to her. All she cared about was finally destroying the fool. That cocky boy that made her look weak. She started to laugh a maniacal laugh, as if the pain she was going to inflict was pure bliss.

"It's time for my kind to know that I have came out of my cave and ready to do battle!"

She released spiritual pressure around her. It was thick like blood and red like her hair and eyes. It was finally time to set free all her pent up anger and rage. She dashed forward to the huge spiritual pressure reading. This was going to be fun.

**Hello readers and fans of A New Found Power. I am writing this notice to let you know that I am going to edit the earlier chapters so they flow better with the story. Some things will be cut as they will not flow with the story. This is for people to not get confused with the plot. So thanks again for all the support and stay tune for chapter 13!**

**There you go chapter 12. Sokyoku is a brutal and deadly attractive fighter. Let me know what you think. Love it, hate it anyway thanks for reading and until the next chapter Shark Spartan out!**


End file.
